New Beginnings
by XxAnimalLover13xX
Summary: When a new girl makes an illegal contract, what will Pandora HQ have to say about it. I am horrible at summaries, not quite sure what the Fanfic will become just covering the basics. Rated T plus, just to be safe. Click to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

I am in the process of revising this story, as it has been about 3 years since I started this Fanfic. The ending is coming soon, though I wish to revise prior to the ending chapter(s) being posted.

Of course I do not own Pandora Hearts or the related characters, though the OC's are mine. Rated T+ just to be sure. May contain some violence and mini love scenes later on. As a warning may contain spoilers if you haven't watched the anime or read the manga.

* * *

><p>Alisha wandered through the thickly grown forest looking for any plants that she could eat for dinner this evening. The sun was setting, sending golden light slanting through the leafless branches to dapple the forest floor below. She knew that she had to hurry to get back before night fell. She typically made the trip to the forest every two or three days depending on how low her supplies had become, so she knew the route well. She also knew that she had to keep a lookout for rogue chains, like the kind that massacred her Father, and the rest of her town, just a couple of months ago. She shivered from the memory, and the rapidly dropping temperature.<p>

She glanced up, clouds had begun to mass above her head. The first tiny snowflake fell into her open, outstretched palm. When she looked up to the forest once more, she resumed her search.

The opening of the Abyss had been growing larger and larger by the day, until it finally allowed a powerful Chain out, Tiger. Creeping around one bush that separated them, he was able to get a closer look at Alisha. Her dark brown hair was almost turned golden in the last rays of the dying sun.

Never one to skip formalities, he transformed into his human form; a young man of reasonable height with shaggy orange hair tied back along the nape of his neck.

"Hello." He said, in an attempt to be as non-imitating as a chain could be.

Startled, the girl turned around and came face to face with the Chain. "W-what are you doing here? You do not belong to this town!" Alisha jumped back and adopted a fighting stance.

"You decide to fight even when I don't look like a chain?" He ignored the surprised look that just flashed across Alisha's features. "Now, now. That can't be _too_ much of a surprise can it? What other Humans have you met out here, it does make sense that you would encounter a chain.

"Since you didn't bother to inquire as to my name. I will tell it to you, I called Reiyo, and you are to become my contractor."

"What?" Alisha asked, incredulous. "You have nothing that I need, nor do I have anything you need. You are already out from the Abyss so you obviously don't need me to help you get out. Good bye." Alisha began walking away slowly at first then faster as she realized that Reiyo was following too. "What do you want now? Please just leave me alone."

She had begun to turn around, to look him in the eyes as she was speaking, when a Trump Card reared up in front of her. She pulled out her gun and delivered a couple of shots, all missing its head. The Trump reached down and grabbed Alisha around the waist tightly.

"I will help you, but on one condition. You have to agree to allow me to be your Chain," Reiyo bowed in mock sincerity.

Alisha didn't have much choice since the Trump Card was crushing her lungs, which was making it harder and harder to breathe. "Fine. Just help me!" Alisha managed to choke out, while wriggling in an attempt to get free.

"Ah, not so fast, you have to say that you agree."

"I agree to contract you, Reiyo!" Alisha stated without hesitation.

He gave a slight smirk, oddly surprised that she gave in as fast as she did. Reiyo transformed into his true form, the Tiger. He gave a massive leap, sinking his large claws into the Trump's head, slashing it into multiple chunks which exploded with the rest of its body. Alisha was flung free with the force of the explosion.

By now the sun had fully set and there was a thick blanket of snow that had covered the ground.

_'Now to make it official.'_ Reiyo thought while walking up to Alisha's body. He was about to take some of her blood to complete the contract, but Alisha was already fast asleep. He padded over to her, trying to find some contempt for this weak Human.

Looking down at her face, Reiyo noted that she looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was laying on her right side, facing him. A couple of strands of her hair had fallen onto her face. Watching her as he was, a feeling had begun to surface inside Reiyo, though he was unable to place it. He laid down next to her, and curled up against her back, in an attempt to keep her warm through what was going to be a long, snow filled night.

Opening her eyes slightly, she was greeted by the glaring reflection of the rising sun upon the snow. Sighing, she realized that she must have ended up falling asleep while looking for dinner. Her rumbling stomach told her that it was definitely true. She opened her eyes a bit more, thinking of the weird dream she had. One that starred a Trump, and a Tiger, the last of whom she made a contract with. She attempted to sit up, only to come to the conclusion that she couldn't.

Eyes fully open now, she glanced down to see an arm draped across her waist. She twisted around to see the sleeping face of the Tiger chain from her 'dream', Reiyo. Directly in front of hers. She shot upright, which woke the sleeping form next to her.

Reiyo sat up next her and yawned, revealing two small sharp canines, that looked frightening, and at the same time adorable.

"Good morning sunshine. Couldn't have waited until a little later?"

Suddenly, it dawned on her, that was not a dream, it actually happened. She contracted a Chain. The one thing that she had vowed never to do. Alisha squeezed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in agitation. Never one to be a pessimist, she decided that instead of trying to get out of this, why not go along to see where this whole thing takes her.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air, she sighed a good morning back.

"And no, we can't, I have to get home if you don't mind." She responded to Reiyo's previous question.

"That will not do. In case you had forgotten, the contract is not fully complete. We have to go to Pandora Headquarters to make the contract official."

Alisha glanced around at the ornate decorations lining the walls of Pandora Headquarters. Since walking through the door she has been struck with awe. Most of the lighting came from chandeliers hanging precariously from the ceiling. The hallways that branched out from the open foyer were lit with wall lights, decorated with a frosted glow. The crimson carpet oddly went well with the cream-colored walls. Balconies laced around the upper parts of the ceiling.

On one of the balconies, Alisha noted that two men were arguing. With a quick glance Alisha saw that one of the men, a darker haired fellow, raised his voice at the other seemingly in exasperation. The other man however just gazed lovingly, in a brotherly way, at the darker haired man. Then flipped his golden hair over his left shoulder before he turned and walked away. Alisha was too far away to hear the conversation between them, but it appeared as though it could have been a long refuted topic between them.

While she was distracted, Reiyo had continued walking, eventually making his way to one of the mahogany staircases. When he got half-way up he glanced back, only to find that Alisha was staring up at a man on the balcony. Reiyo didn't like the way she was gazing at the dark-haired man. Her gaze offered more than just curiosity.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked impatiently, hoping to jolt her out of her odd fixation with the black-coated man.

Alisha jumped at the angry tone in her chains voice and ran to catch up with him, her blue dress flowing out behind her. When she caught up to him she stood one stair below Reiyo and paused to take advantage of this new vantage point to looked down at the main foyer.

"I'm sorry Reiyo, I was just distracted by the beauty of this place." Alisha whispered breathlessly, turning once more to face him.

"Hm, are you sure that you were not just distracted by the beauty of the man on the balcony?"

Alisha's face became a flustered color of blushing pink as she turned back to Reiyo determined to explain that she was just curious at their conversation, and nothing more. But Reiyo had already continued up the stairs after seeing the color change in her face. Though it should not matter to Reiyo who she gazed at, it bothered him just the slightest.

Once at the top of the steps, Reiyo lead Alisha through a series of twists and turns until she was sure that there was no way that she was getting out of there alone. Watching the back of her chain she began to wonder.

_'How come he knows his way through Pandora?'_ Alisha thought to herself. _'Maybe he has been here before?' _Alisha didn't like the thought that Reiyo had a contractor previously, and if that was true, what happened to them?

She was about to voice her question when Reiyo turned back to face her.

"We're here," he said, pointing to a room to the left of them. Alisha hadn't noticed it until now, as she was so engrossed upon her thoughts.

Reiyo led her into the room and up to a woman at the front desk. Even though she was sitting down, Alisha noticed that she was wearing the same uniform of the previous people that she had seen here. She hadn't thought too much about it until now, but decided that it must be the official Pandora uniform.

The woman looked up from the stack of paperwork she was working on to offer them a friendly smile.

"What can I do for you today?"

Instead of answering her immediately, Reiyo transformed into his real chain-self; the Tiger.

"Oh, you are here for a contract, am I correct?"

Alisha nodded her head absently, clearly surprised at the speed everything was occurring. The lady at the desk, however, did not seem mind in the least. Alisha assumed that she was used to people and chains coming in, asking for contracts. As the lady at the desk stood up, Alisha noticed how tall she was, and the aura of wisdom that seemed to emanate from her very being, despite how young the woman appeared.

"I believe you are noticing that I look younger than what you'd expect, correct?" She did not give Alisha a chance to respond before she continued. "That is one added benefit to the Legal Contracts. However, my dear, you are currently a partial contractor. You have not yet given your blood, though I presume you still have the mark of the Illegal Contract on your chest. No matter of course, since you have such a powerful chain that is to be expected. Now if you would come with me for a moment, you can become an official member of Pandora."

Alisha and Reiyo both the young lady, noticing that she was leading them over to a table that was set off to the side of the left room. Alisha reached for a pen that was on the table, with anticipation of signing any paperwork the woman may have, when the lady gave a hardy laugh.

"I admire your enthusiasm, but this contract is not signed in the typical way," She paused for a slight moment to give a slight smirk. "No, you shall sign in blood."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope that this revised chapter is better. Feel free to review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter! Hope you liked the first. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS!

* * *

><p>Alisha took a slight step backwards taken aback. Reiyo gave her a look from slanted eyes, obviously Alisha did not know that the chain has to have some of the contractors blood.<p>

The older lady was getting exasperated by this point, there were more humans and chains waiting to be contracted. "All I need is one drop on mirror from you," She sighed, placing a mirror on the table next to a sharp pin of some sort. "Prick your finger over the Blood Mirror and the contract will be complete."

She handed Alisha the pin which she used to prick her index finger. She gazed in wonder at the blood speck welding up to where the pin went in before falling to drop, in a perfect dot, on the mirror. As quickly as the drop fell, it was absorbed, and the seal appeared on the reflective surface.

"Contract complete." The woman said, glad to be finished. "You can now summon Reiyo any time you need him. Though, since you partially completed the contract, you will have a faint seal upon your chest. It will just be gray instead of black. Now go on, I have other people to attend to!" She said as she shooed them out the door, and into the hallway.

Before Alisha had gone much further, the lady leaned close to her, and whispered into her ear. "Because you couldn't wait, no matter the reason. You will always have a partial seal. The hands of the seal will continue to move along, just at a slower pace. I should also warn you that you will feel pain. It will not be as bad as the pain experienced by an Illegal Contractor, but it will be great."

The older lady smirked as Alisha cringed as the pains started. "Don't worry too much dear," she spoke, her words dribbling in honey. "It will be over soon, but perhaps not soon enough." Then the turned and shut the door behind her.

Once in the hallway, they began the twists and turns of Pandora Headquarters again. When they had made their fourth left, Alisha stopped walking and took a quick glance back. _'Just as I thought, these carpets are so plush they muffle all sound.'_ She thought, glancing back the way they came to see if she could make out anything in the dim light. _'Maybe I'm just being paranoid._' Suddenly Alisha flinched as her chest became pierced with a sharp pain. _'The seal?_'

Alisha knew that she couldn't let Reiyo know about the pain she was in. _'I need a diversion._'

"Hey, Reiyo? Can you transform into anything else?" Alisha inquired of her chain, keeping her voice light and happy.

"What do you mean 'anything else'?" Reiyo stopped walking forward and turned back around toward Alisha. "Anything in particular you have in mind?"

Alisha adopted a sheepish grin as she replied, "Yes Rei~ I do. If you could do me a favor." Alisha sauntered up to Reiyo until they were face to face.

"I was wondering..." Alisha paused while the color in Reiyo's face changed a slight pink. "Can you change into a... cat? No, no! A kitten?"

Reiyo, never one to disappoint, changed into an adorable orange kitten. The little tufts of fur sticking out of the kittens ears were too much for Alisha to handle. Even though she was fully aware that Rei was a chain, she bent down and scooped him up in her arms, in full adoration.

"Ahhh, you are just too cute!" Alisha cooed while rubbing her face all along Reiyo's head.

"Satisfied now?" Reiyo said in a voice that was way too deep for such a tiny kitten.

"Quite!" Alisha flipped him around so his back was against her chest. His tiny paws and arms hooked over Alisha's arms that were around him. His lower body and tail swayed back and forward as Alisha walked.

By now they were nearing the foyer. The halls were becoming familiar to Alisha. And still the shadow continued to follow them. Suddenly Alisha stopped walking, and set Rei down on the carpet.

"Why don't you keep going, and I'll meet you outside okay?" Alisha inquired while keeping her voice as light as possible. Reiyo glanced back only once to see Alisha waving at him.

As soon as Reiyo was out of sight, Alisha keeled over in pain. The mark on her chest slightly glowing as it made it's self know. _'I have no idea how I was able to keep that up._' Alisha thought while gasping for breath. She collapsed upon her knees placing her head against the cream wall, relishing it's cool touch on her forehead.

"Are you alright miss." Asked a voice from behind Alisha.

She forced back down the pain once again and stood up, brushing at her dress like nothing happened. "Oh dear me!" She exclaimed turning around to gaze at the speaker. "Yes, quite fine, just a little light headed..."

Alisha's voice died in her throat as she took in the man standing in front of her. His golden hair flowing past his shoulders, shined in the dim lighting. Though that is not the only thing that stole her breath, this man was the one on the balcony arguing with the darker haired man earlier. She blushed as she remembered. The other thing was that this man. Had two different color eyes. One like the carpet or red wine, and the other a pale golden. Alisha took a step closer to get a better look at the odd man in front of her.

"I see that you have noticed my eyes. How unusual right? Though, you my dear, also have eyes worth mentioning." Alisha stopped dead as the man raised his hand, and brushed back her bangs to get a better look.

"Your eyes are a deep blue, your dress just makes them pop." The way he said this made her shudder though she had no reason why. "Your eyes intrigue me. Their strange, just like my brother's. I want his eyes just as I want yours too."

He said this with a smile that Alisha couldn't quite believe. He was saying that he wanted her eyes? _'Does he intend to take them?'_ Alisha tried to step back, but she was against the wall.

"Oh how impolite of me, I have not introduced myself yet. I am Vincent Nightray."

"Vincent-san." Alisha murmured.

"Oh how I love how you say that but just 'Vincent' is fine. Now about your eyes. I have a bit of an eye fetish. I would have had the eyes of the Red-Eyed Ghost if Cheshire hadn't beaten me to it. "

Alisha no longer felt compelled to speak to this man anymore. He was making her feel uncomfortable. Oh how she wished Reiyo was here no matter how much she hated to admit it. This 'Vincent' fellow was scaring her.

What Alisha didn't realize is that even though Reiyo did do as she said, since she was taking so long, he has decided to come back for her.

All of a sudden Vincent turned to look back down the hallway. At that moment Alisha took the chance to slip a little farther away from him. When Vincent looked back at her, his eyes sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Sadly I have to be going now, though I never got your name."

"I never gave it, but if you have to know it is Alisha," she said becoming filled with relief at the prospect that he may be leaving her.

"But don't worry," Vincent said with a knowing smirk. "I will come back for you, or rather, your eyes. So until later, good bye. Alisha."

The sound of her name on his lips made her feel sick once more. She glanced down at her feet to stop the room from spinning, and when she looked back up, he was gone. She sighed in relief and sank against the wall felling lighted headed once again. She never got the chance to be fully relieved though, when she glanced back along the opposite corridor from where Vincent left. She came face to face to the dark haired man from the balcony.

From far away he was handsome, now from up close, he took her breath away. His black hair came out form under a hat that looked like it was made for him. He had a look of exasperation about his face, and his body posture was that of impatience.

'Hey," he addressed her. "Have you seen a guy with blond hair and a creepy look on his face?"

Alisha nodded her head enthusiastically but couldn't form the words to say anything other than. "You know that creep?" She blurted out, then regretted it instantaneously as he looked at her. "Uh, I just mean that you are so different yet he said you were brothers." She blushed deep as she tried to regain her composure, "not that I think your not creepy, I mean I just met you and.."

Alisha couldn't even form a sentence that remotely made sense. But the man just smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I see that he has frightened you, what did he say?"

"I wouldn't say frightened exactly, he just took me by surprise when he said that he wanted my eyes." She paused for a second before continuing. "He doesn't mean it right? How can he want people's eyes?"

The man removed his hand from her head and his face became covered in shadow. "He said that huh? Well no matter," He said straightening up once more. "I'm Gilbert, Gilbert Nightray. And you are?"

"Alisha, but what did he mean when he-" She broke off at the sound of paws pounding the carpet toward them.

"Alisha! Are you okay?" Reiko came racing over in tiger form. "You took a while in coming outside so I came to get you.

"Who's this?" He inquired about Gilbert.

Gilbert, who until now had been quiet, adopted a face of sheer terror.

Alisha, who thought he was scared of the big tiger coming and giving him curious sniffs, told Rei to change into something less terrifying. Rei obliged by turning back into an orange kitten once again. Gilbert froze. He began muttering something incoherent under his breath until, finally, Alisha was able to make out what he was saying.

"C-cc-ca-aa-ttt, ca-ttt, cat!"

Unfortunately, Reiyo also figured out what Gilbert was saying. Reiyo waggled his rump, before launching himself onto Gilbert's back. By now Gilbert's mumblings had turned into screams of horror.

"Ahhhhh! A cat!"

Alisha had no idea what was going on, but she began laughing. At first subtle then to the point where she was wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Gilbert?" She managed between laughing fits. "Are you afraid of cats?"

Gilbert responded with another scream, as Reiyo continued to walk along Gilbert's back before coming to a rest atop Gilbert's head.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! Poor Gilbert and his phobia of cats. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR RELATED CHARACTERS! Only the OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't have guessed by looking at you Gilbert- kun," Alisha laughed while attempting to cover her laughs with her hand. "Come on now, Rei, enough terrifying Gilbert- kun."<p>

Alisha took a couple steps toward Gilbert until she was directly in front of him. She reached up to his head to where Reiyo resided, and ruffled the fur on his head. Alisha was so close to Gilbert she could feel his hot breath on her face as she continued to pet Reiyo.

"Okay, enough fun for the day," said Alisha while attempting to stifle a yawn. "Come on, if you want you can ride on my head if you want to."

Reiyo didn't need any more prompting to launch himself off of Gilbert and onto Alisha. He walked around a couple times in a circle attempting to get comfy, then laid down with his tail tucked over his nose. Alisha had left her hand up in the air near Gilbert's hat while Reiyo was getting settled, and now used her hand to brush off the hairs that Rei had left behind.

"Gilbert- kin, you are almost too tall for me to reach your hat! No matter, I am almost done. Ah! Finished. Well I guess it is time for me to take my leave."

She had resumed wiping off cat hairs while speaking until it was to her satisfaction. She had begun to lower her arm, and started to turn away to leave. Gilbert finally finished being turned into stone by fright in time to catch Alisha's arm as it fell. He held it steady so she couldn't leave yet.

"Alisha," Gilbert whispered, too softly for anyone else but her and Rei to hear. "Stay away from my brother. I don't know what he has in store for you, but knowing Vincent, it can't be good."

"You don't have to say that of course I will stay aw-" she broke off as he still continued to stare into her eyes.

"You don't know him like I do," he said, as a shadow passed over his face. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Gilbert was still holding her arm, and Alisha glanced at it before yanking it away.

"I get it, okay?" she told him before turning and quickly walking away. "Good bye."

* * *

><p>"Who is this Vincent guy you guys were talking about?" Reiyo asked at the same time Alisha asked, "How did you know something was wrong?"<p>

Laughing, Alisha realized that they hadn't spoken in the entire time they were walking. They had decided to break the silence once they were outside. The bright sunlight was washing away all shadows of that place. Alisha was reminded of something her mother used to tell her, when she was very little, this rhyme as she tucked her in for the night.

_'The Sun rises to scare away Shadows,_

_through all the fields and meadows,_

_but as soon as the Sun goes away for the night,_

_those same Shadows come out for a jubilant fright.'_

And at the word 'fright' her mother would tickle her. Then she would leave the room. Shutting the door but leaving it open just a crack. The light that spilled from the other rooms is the light that would help her sleep.

Since both Reiyo and Alisha spoke at the same time, Alisha told Reiyo to speak first.

"So, yeah, who was the Vincent guy you were talking about?"

"Before you and Gilbert came, this guy named Vincent came up to me. He was the blond haired guy on the balcony earlier. He told me that he wanted my eyes. I thought that he was just kidding, until I saw the way he was looking at me. It was almost like he wanted to tear out my eyes out right then and there. Then all of a sudden, right when I was getting totally freaked out by him, he said that he had to go. Now that I think of it, Gilbert came right after Vincent left. I guess Vincent was running from Gilbert which explains the fact that he left when Gilbert came near."

"Well, that brings up your question, how I knew something was happening. Both Chains and Humans are connected together once the contract is formed. Both Illegal Contracts and Legal Contracts. I could feel in me that there was something not quite right, but all around me everything was fine. Then I realized that the feeling must have came from you so I rushed right over." Reiyo explained.

"So you can feel what I am feeling?" Alisha cringed at the thought that he could sense the pain from the seal.

"Not always," he said with a shrug, then smirked. "I guess you must have been really terrified for them to reach me."

"I was not!" She retorted hotly. "But I do wonder what Gilbert was thinking, I feel sort of bad for being so snappy earlier. I wonder if he is still there so I can apologize."

"Are you sure you don't just want to see his face again?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't? What's it to you Reiyo?" Alisha all but screamed at him.

As Alisha reached her hands up and gathered Reiyo in her arms, attempting to tell him that she didn't mean to be so harsh. But Reiyo had jumped down and transformed back into Human form

"What is it to me?" Reiyo repeated with spite that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I am suppose to protect you, as your Chain. I can't do that when you fall in love with every random stranger that you meet."

He continued on with out letting Alisha to butt in. "Just promise me you will be more careful next time? I was really scared when I felt that you were in trouble." Reiyo walked up to Alisha and wrapped her up in a hug.

"What are you doin-" Alisha started.

But Reiyo just held her tighter, "please promise me."

They stayed like that until the refusing Alisha finally said, with a sigh that racked both their bodies at once. "Okay, but now we need to go on to more pressing matters, where are we going to sleep? The sun is setting fast."

At that they both broke apart and stared at the setting, it's red rays illuminating everything in it's path.

Reiyo looked startled and said, "I thought we were just going to go to sleep in the forest again? That is what I always do."

"I guess we have no other option, though I don't know about you, but I am really missing my bed, and I could use a nice hot shower!"

Reiyo laughed and they both walked to the outer edge of the forest before plunging into the depths to find somewhere to settle down for the night.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had stayed staring at the place Reiyo and Alisha had turned the corner long after they had gone out of sight. Eventually he resumed his search for his brother. He had plenty of questions to ask of him when he found him, though for now he has to be content with finding him. Gilbert was remembering the conversation that they had earlier where Vincent just shrugged off Gilbert's advice. He got so mad at Vincent, and that anger was coming back with a vengeance after what he said to Alisha. Gilbert placed his fingers on his temples when he realized that Vincent was long gone.<p>

"Oh god, I really need a cigarette." He sighed out loud.

Gilbert too began to walk the maze to the foyer. As he descended the steps, he reached into one of the pockets on his coat, and drew out a single cigarette.

_'Damn, this my last one. I need to buy some more later.'_ Gilbert thought while putting the cig between his lips. He drew out a lighter also and lite the cigarette as soon as he was outside the building. _'Looks like I missed the sunset, guess I'll just go home for the night. It's too late to do anything now except sleep.' _He blew out a puff of smoke before he passed two elderly ladies talking. They both had grey hair and dressed modestly, both bundled in their cold weather gear ready for the cold. They were just idly chatting about they weather and how it was going to snow again tonight. Gilbert could tell that much because the temperature was dropping fast. He paid no mind to them until he caught one tidbit of information that interested him. He started walking slightly slower by as he eavesdropped.

"Yes, and how young do you think they were? I'd reckon just a couple of youngsters should not be out at this time of night." One of them was saying.

"You are right, I'd say about seventeen at the most. They really didn't seem too covered at all. Especially that girl, she only had on that blue dress; and it seemed riddled with holes. Do you think they were homeless?" The other one responded.

_'They must be talking about Reiyo and Alisha,' _Gilbert thought._ 'I should go over and ask which way they went.'_

"I think you may be right, Sherril. That boy didn't see too better off either. They looked exhausted, I hope they weren't planning to sleep in the forest. More so now that that blond haired man followed them in."

Gilbert's cigarette fell out of his mouth to land on the ground in a last spark before sputtering out. But Gilbert didn't even stay to see it fall, he was already walking over to they two old ladies.

"Hello," Gilbert bowed low and took off his hat. "I believe you were talking about my brother and sister, the boy with orange hair and the girl with brown?"

"Yes, yes! That sounds like them!" The woman named Sherril said. "That sounds exactly like them right, Mertel."

"Completely." Mertel agreed.

Gilbert knew that these women could talk for hours rambling about anything, so he had to get them to the point.

"Do you know which direction they went? If you do not mind my asking." Gilbert inquired as politely as he could muster.

"They went into the forest right over there." Sherril pointed to her direct right.

"Thank you so very much. My humble thanks go with you both." Gilbert rushed into the forest before he could hear their responses.

He knew that he had to find them fast. No one knew what Vincent was capable of better than Gilbert. Vincent is a ruthless person when it comes to things he wants. Gilbert continued blundering through thick foliage in a mad rage. Vines ripping as Gilbert all but ran through them.

_'That Vincent! Can't leave them alone for a second can you?_' He thought grinding his teeth.

* * *

><p>What will Vincent do now? Review and you will find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

><p>"Reiyo," Alisha said through the shivers. "H-how much further?"<p>

Reiyo and her had been walking into vines, and tripping over tree roots for what seemed like ages. In reality, they were not more than thirty- five feet from Pandora Headquarters. Alisha, who had already been exhausted by the events of the following day and earlier in this day, was really suffering. She was leaning heavily on Reiyo's shoulder. They had been guided by the soft light of the waxing moon. Until now it had been in full view through the bare branches of the towering trees, but now clouds had blocked out the moonlight.

"Since we can't see anymore, I guess here is as good as anywhere." Reiyo, who doesn't mind the cold too much, had been basically holding Alisha up as they walked, and now that he released his grip, she slithered onto the leaf covered floor. The last thing she saw before falling into a deep sleep is the first snow flakes of the night.

Even though Alisha was asleep, Reiyo was still awake. Even though he is used to the cold, that doesn't mean that Alisha is. By now the snow flakes were being whipped up by the wind and flung between the trees. Reiyo held Alisha closer in an attempt to warm her, he knows that going to sleep in the cold can mean death for Humans.

Suddenly Reiyo's ears perked up at a crashing sound in the distance that was coming rapidly closer. Reiyo jumped up and hid in the trees cautiously moving slowly toward the growing black figure coming through the woods. Just as Reiyo was about to pounce, he realized that it was Gilbert. He was trudging through the snow, holding tightly to his hat and with the other arm holding his jacket shut.

Reiyo, in Tiger form, jumped out into the path ahead of Gilbert. Gilbert stopped moving and took a good look at the figure before him.

"Reiyo? Is that you?" Gilbert shouted through the wind and snow.

"What if it is?" Reiyo growled.

"Where is Alisha?" Gilbert looked around as if he expected Alisha's silhouette to appear before him.

Reiyo flicked his tail in the general direction that Alisha was in not giving too much away. Gilbert moved to go where his tail had shown him, but Reiyo had blocked his way.

"What are you doing Reiyo, if Alisha is there she is going to freeze to death." Gilbert again tried to move past Reiyo who blocked his way.

"What do you care you only just met her." Reiyo phrased it as a statement not a question.

"You were there for a contract. Which means you two only just met also."

While the two of them were bickering, they didn't notice the slight glow coming from the direction of where Alisha was. They only noticed it when it was a bright light. They both were quiet as they gazed through the trees, one thought running through their heads. _'Fire.'_

Gilbert dodged around Reiyo to where the glow was, but Reiyo was faster. He reached the area before Gilbert and stood stunned at the sight. Gilbert came up next to him with the same dumbstruck expression.

Next to Alisha was a bundle of black roses, in the midst of the stems and petals, there was a card that read, _Vincent. _Also next to Alisha was a decent sized fire emanating such warmth that even Reiyo was drawn to it. A fine dark green blanket was draped over her sleeping form. Reiyo knelt beside Alisha and attempted to wake her, while Gilbert picked up the card from the flowers with a hard face and stared into the trees.

"Vincent! I know your there, come out." Almost immediately came out the figure of Vincent from the adjacent side of where they were.

"Gilber,t my brother. How nice to see you."

"Don't give me any of that bulls-" Gilbert started only to be interrupted by Rei shouting, "Alisha! Your awake!"

In front of the kneeling Reiyo, the figure of Alisha began to move slowly at first then more quickly as she become more adjusted.

"R-Rei? What happened? All I remember is seeing the snow fall then the c-cold began to seep into me. Then I saw a light glow that began to grow brighter." Alisha was nearing tears. "At that moment I thought 'I am going to die. This is the light that people talk about seeing,' and I started to grow warm slowly at first then at a more rapid rate." By now the tears were flowing freely and a newly transformed human Reiyo wrapped an arm around her shacking shoulders as she continued. "I thought I heard voices whispering to me that everything was going to be fine and I thought 'Oh my god I really am dieing.' Then I am opening my eyes to you Reiyo, and what a beautiful sight that is!" She quickly sat up to wrap her arms around his neck tightly.

"Are you feeling warmer?" Reiyo asked also wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, very much so, but I don't kno-" Alisha began then broke off as she realized that more people were there.

Alisha turned around seeing Gilbert first then she took in the form of Vincent.

"Vincent- san, Gilbert- kun?" Alisha said thoroughly confused. "What is going on?"

Vincent bowed, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"I saw that you were cold, so I fixed it."

Alisha glanced at the fire and at the blanket still wrapped over her shoulders. She stood up and stumbled over to Vincent. She dipped her head to him, about to speak before Vincent spoke first.

"Your eyes still intrigue me even in the dark, perhaps even more so than in the light." He said with a smile.

"Vincent, I cannot allow you to have her eyes." Gilbert spoke with the force of an elder brother.

"Ah, brother, if it is your word, then I must obey." Vincent took Alisha's hand and raised it to his mouth giving a brief kiss of farewell. "With this I must depart, but forget me not dear, you have peaked my curiosity."

"That is fine Vincent- san, I also look forward to out next meeting, and bear this in mind. I will not go down without a fight." Alisha said, with some of her old spark.

"I look forward to the challenge, and please do call me Vincent."

With that Vincent went back into the forest. Alisha stood her ground until the shadow had faded and even after that before collapsing onto her knees. Gilbert hurried over and took her by the shoulders, but she shrugged him off. She was beginning to stand up. Once she was up to her full height, she raised her voice above the lessening wind.

"Well, that was eventful, but now I really have to sleep."

Alisha walked back over to where Reiyo was still crouched on the ground. She was about to lay back down when Gilbert spoke.

"You are going to go back to asleep again out here?"

Alisha turned back to him and looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah? There is almost zero chance of me making it back to my house at this moment." Alisha said, settling down more comfortably. "So this is the only option that I have since I have no money with me."

"You can come over to my house." Reiyo growled at him so he proceeded on. "I meant both of you of course, since I have a feeling that you are not going to allow her to go anywhere with out you."

Reiyo had already begun thinking of ways out of the situation they were in but none of them, he regrets to admit, make more sense than going to Gilbert's home.

Alisha was completely and utterly dumbfounded. _'Is this guy serious?'_ She thought, though the only thing she said was, "Is it warm?"

Both Gilbert and Rei both had to laugh at that. Gilbert walked over to Alisha and turned his back toward her. He knelt down and put his gloved hands behind his back.

"Come on, you can't walk very far I'm assuming. Piggy back ride."

_'This has been a very odd, very long day._' Alisha thought. She cautiously wrapped her legs around his upper waist, and her arms around his neck. As he proceeded to grasp her thigh, she thought again,_ 'this has defiantly got to be my weirdest day ever.' _After she was secure, he began to stand up. Alisha uttered a slight cry at being carried. Almost at once Gilbert stopped.

"What's wrong?" He tried to turn his head to look at her, but she began to shake her head.

"Nothing, this is just," Alisha paused, blushing. "My first piggy back ride."

Gilbert smiled but said nothing, just motioned to Reiyo with his head. Reiyo obliged and began walking with him. Alisha snuggled her head into the nape of Gilbert's neck. Gradually her breathing slowed to that of a sleeping person's pace, her breath's creating wispy fog in the cold and warming his neck.

Only when they were almost to Gilbert's house did he remember something important. _'Oz and Alice are going to be coming over tomorrow, and I have to go out and buy more cigarettes.' _Gilbert thought. _'Well, we're just going to have to see how these things go.'_

When they managed to reach his house, even Rei was feeling exhausted. Gilbert ascended the steps and asked Reiyo to open the door. Reiyo was so tired he didn't even complain. Gilbert led them to a spare room in his house and settled Alisha on to the bed. She still hadn't woken up so he had Reiyo put her under the covers, and to get her situated. After both of them had gotten under the covers, he closed the door, bidding them a good night.

* * *

><p>Aww, such a cute chapeter. Sorry about the short chapter this time. Be sure to watch for the next one! Bath scene, and Oz and Alice come!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: _May contain Spoilers if you have not yet watched the anime/ read the manga._

I would like to start off thanking _LovelyDemon_ and _Sorceress-of-Abyss _for my first reviews.

_Sorceress-of-Abyss _asked a question that I would like to answer. The question was "Why does Vincent want her eyes?" I have to admit that I didn't put too much thought into it, other than that since Vincent was the one who essentially took Cheshire's eyes when he was a cat, which lead to the Red- Eyed Ghost's eye being taken and given to Cheshire. The fact that he has two different colored eyes himself, I thought why not let Vincent really like unusual eyes. I was also looking for a way to incorporate Vincent into the story that showed his persistence at getting what he wants. I hope that answered your question to your satisfaction. - _Sincerely,_ _Lacie._

* * *

><p>Reiyo was the first to wake up the next morning. He sat up slowly as to not disturb his sleeping contractor. Yawning he stumbled across the floor and slowly opened the bedroom door. Once out, he turned around and closed the door behind him noiselessly. He proceeded to the bathroom to relieve himself, and to wash his face. Once he was done, he walked over to a big window that over- looked the street below. He was standing there for only a couple more minutes before an adjacent door opened and Gilbert walked into the main room. He yawned and ruffled his hair in a gesture of sleepiness. Then he noticed Reiyo standing by the large picture window.<p>

"Good morning," he said. "How is she?"

"She's still sleeping, but from what I can tell, she is alright."

"That is good," Gilbert said yawning again. "Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some tea?"

"Yeah, I'll have a cup of tea. Thank you." Reiyo responded, still fuzzy about the concept of being here.

Gilbert went into the kitchen and got out two cups. He poured water in them then placed in the tea leaves. "How do you like your tea?" Gilbert asked without glancing up.

"With two sugar cubes."

Gilbert obliged and before long he was walking over to Reiyo to hand him his cup of tea.

"Thanks." Reiyo mumbled, taking the cup from Gilbert.

"Your welcome," Gilbert answered while walking back towards his kitchen. He picked up his own cup and took a couple of sips before talking again.

"I have to go into town for a couple of hours, will you two be alright here alone?"

"Of course." Reiyo said after swallowing a sip of the tea.

Gilbert nodded his head while walking back into the room he came out of. Reiyo assumed that was his bedroom. When he came back Reiyo had finished his tea and was walking into the kitchen to place it in the sink. Reiyo looked over at him, he had changed his clothes, he was wearing a button down black shirt and black pants.

"You guys can take a bath if you would like to." Gilbert said. "If you need some clothes, I have some shirts and pants that will hopefully fit you."

He went back into his room and Reiyo could hear him rummaging in a drawer of some sort.

When he came back he was carrying two shirts and two pairs of pants. He held up the first shirt, it was long sleeved and a dark gray.

"I think this may fit you." he held up the other one, it was a crisp, button down shirt, long sleeved like the first. "This may fit her the size may be a bit big but it is the smallest shirt I own. I don't have any dresses I'm afraid, though I could ask Sharon if she has any. She'd probably be delighted in the project. I'll see if I can talk to her when I'm out."

Gilbert began to hold up a pair of navy pants. "These are also the smallest pants I have." Gilbert moved onto the other pair of pants, a black pair like the ones he was wearing. "These should fit you as well." Gilbert set down all the clothes on a table next to Reiyo. "Well, I'm going to leave, I should be back shortly." Gilbert put on his jacket and headed for the door. When he was outside he thought. _'I hope Oz and Alice don't come until I get back. Or this could be a big mess.'_

Reiyo had stood still the whole time the elder man was talking to him. Now that he had left, as did some of the tension in the room. Reiyo moved over to inspect the clothes left out for him. The shirt and pants picked out for him seemed to fit perfectly. He hoped that the other clothes would fit Alisha too.

Just then he heard a rustling coming from the other room. He set down the clothes and walked over. When he reached the door he opened it. A sleepy form was rising from the bed yawning, tangled brown hair half in her face and the other half lying down her back. She lifted a hand to brush at the hair in her face before she noticed Reiyo standing in the doorway.

"Rei! Good morning. For a couple of seconds I thought I was dreaming." Alisha said while rising from the bed.

Once she stood up, she began to smooth her ruffled dress. "Well, this dress I believe has seen it's last day." She gazed down at the once blue, and now dusty, dirt covered, tattered dress. "I need a bath. Badly."

Reiyo responded with a "Good morning." and shuffled out of the doorway so she could pass. He walked back across the carpeted floor to sit in a maroon leather chair. He waited until he heard the flush and then the running water to walk over to the kitchen. A kettle of still hot water was on the counter next to extra cups and tea leaves. When he heard the door open and foot steps come out he started a cup.

"Do you want any tea?" Reiyo asked about to pour some water in the cup.

"Yes, please." Alisha answered, she walked over to the counter and looked at the tea equipment. "Looks like Gilbert- kun was well prepared."

"Yeah, he just left a bit ago." Reiyo was placing tea leaves into the cup of hot water. "He said that he should be back in a couple of hours. He left us some clothes." Reiyo motioned to the table. "He said that we could wear them, and he apologizes for not having any dresses for you. He also told me that we could have baths if we wanted."

Alisha's eyes lit up as Reiyo was speaking. "Awesome! Lets have a bath now!"

Reiyo was placing her cup of tea in a spot where she could reach it when he almost dropped it. "_'Lets have a bath.' she says?" _Is she serious?

"What?" Reiyo said incredulously. "You don't mean together do you?"

"Yeah! It will save time. The bath is big enough for both of us so why not?" Alisha came up and chugged her tea. "Let's go!"

She came around the counter and grasped his hand and led him out from behind the counter.

"It's like 'I scrub your back, you scrub mine.' Or if you want you can change into a kitten? I can wash you and it will take less time." Alisha suggested.

She promenaded over to the clothes. She picked them up in one pile and went back over to Reiyo. He was just standing there. Then he sighed.

"I'm going to guess that there is no way that I can change your mind is there?" He didn't give Alisha a change to respond before going into kitten form. "Well, come on then." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Alisha walked into the bathroom also and shut the door behind them. Once in the bathroom, Alisha sat on the edge of the bath and proceeded to turn the facet on.

"What is your temperature preference?" Alisha turned her head around as she asked the question.

"Pretty warm to almost hot." The kitten meowed. "Basically if you see steam it is good."

"Perfect!" Alisha said after a while. "Okay you can get in first." She bent down to pick him up then stopped mid stoop. "Er, I feel kind of silly asking this, but you can swim right?"

She picked him up after he nodded his head. She began to slowly place him into the large white bathtub. Once he was fully situated into the water, Alisha started to lift her tattered dress over her head, exposing soft white legs, and arms, and sky blue matching undergarments. Alisha glanced in the mirror and saw the gray seal just above her left chest. Almost half of it was visible with out removing the bra.

"That is the seal, huh?" Reiyo glanced up from treading water to see the seal.

"Yeah, this is my first chance to see it actually on myself." Alisha reached behind her back to undo the straps. She let the bra fall away as she looked at the seal in it's entirety. It looked like a clock in the permanent position, 12 'o clock. It took up the upper half of her left breast and part of her chest. Alisha looked away from the mirror and took off her bottoms. She picked up the bra from the floor and gathered it with the panties.

"I should clean these too." She said as she reached a leg tentatively into the water. It felt immaculate. She waited until Reiyo was on the other side of the bath before going in completely. Once in she reached for him and drew him closer. On one side was body wash and shampoo. They both had a nice smell to them. She grabbed the shampoo and poured a bit into one hand before placing it back.

"Okay, now, come over here." Alisha said while she held him up.

She raised up her knees so they were just barely out of the water. She placed Rei upon her knees and she began to scrub his fur.

"Hold on a second, I am going to dip my head under first." Alisha dunked under the water and came up with water streaming off her face and hair. "That's better."

Alisha was almost done washing Reiyo when she heard the front door open. She could hear two voices, one a boy's and another a girl's. Alisha and Reiyo were startled to say the least. The only thing Alisha was sure of, was that she could not hear Gilbert's voice.

"Wait here," whispered Alisha. "I'll be right back and don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

Alisha stood up and let the majority of water fall off her body before gathering herself in a navy blue towel. Reiyo noticed that she took special care in covering up the seal completely with the towel, and for extra measure she flipped her soaking wet hair over her left shoulder. She inspected the towel position once more before opening the door to confront them.

What she saw when she opened the door was not at all what she was expecting. The boy's voice was from a blond haired boy with emerald green eyes, about her age or a year younger. The girl had long brown hair with matching brown eyes that may have contained hints of deep purple. They both stared at her like she was a ghost. Alisha didn't realize why they were staring until she figured out that she was in a man's house, soaking wet, and wrapped in a towel. All in all it must have been a sight for them.

Alisha decided to have a little fun with the strangers.

* * *

><p>Okay! Hope you liked the bath scene, and look forward to the plan Alisha concocted, in the next chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter!

* * *

><p>"Who are you two?" Alisha asked, as stuck up as she could possibly muster, she almost broke down with laughter with the blank stares they gave her.<p>

The girl recovered first. "The question should be who are you?" She pointed an accusing finger at Alisha. "We're here to see Seaweed Head!"

Now it was Alisha's turn to look confused. She asked, "who is Seaweed Head?"

Finally, the boy had recovered enough to be more polite than the girl.

"We are here to see Gil. That is what she calls him." The boy offered a hand in greeting. "I am Oz Vessalius. This is Alice."

Alisha shook the hand that was offered and decided that these people seemed nice enough. She gave them a smile.

"I am Alisha, nice to meet you two," Alisha said her greeting. "But who is this Gil? Oh do you mean Gilbert- kun?" She continued on when the boy nodded. "He told Reiyo that he would be back in a couple of hours, it's been an hour and a half about. If you would like to wait you are more than welcome. Have some tea if you want, the kettle should still be hot. We will finish up with our bath then come back out. Then we can properly talk."

Alisha turned around and strolled back to the bathroom, and with out looking back at them, closed the door behind her.

Alice and Oz just turned and looked at each other before settling down for some tea.

Back in the bath, Alisha was telling Rei of the newcomers.

"Yeah, there is two of them, they apparently know Gilbert. We should hurry up and finish."

Alisha was just washing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard voices and the front door opening and closing. She heard the voices of Oz and Alice, as well as the deep voice of Gilbert.

"Impeccable timing I would say," Alisha said. "You can get dressed if you'd like. I am just about finished."

Reiyo complied by transforming into a human, re- drying, and dressing. Alisha stood up and with one final rinse of water, she grabbed the towel, dried herself, and the undergarments. Luckily they had already dried most of the way after their wash. She tried not to think of how odd it was to be changing right next to the un- kitten Reiyo as she put the bra and panties on her mostly dry body. She slipped into the navy colored pants and was surprised at how well they fit. Sure they were a bit baggy, and not at all like the dresses the women typically wear, but it looked surprisingly good on her. She slipped one arm then the other in to the button shirt.

"Wow there are a ton of buttons on here." Alisha said while attempting to button the top first one. "Hey, can you do the bottom ones, and I'll do the top ones? Then we can meet in the middle and be done."

Once Reiyo joined in, the buttons were all buttoned in no time at all. Alisha admired the new outfit in the mirror. The long sleeves were slim enough to be not baggy, and the body of the piece hugged her tightly, but yet she could still move in it.

"Okay ready?" She opened the door when Reiyo nodded his head.

Gilbert turned around to look at the door. His jaw dropped. "You both.. just... took a bath?" He stuttered.

"Yeah," Alisha glanced at Reiyo who shrugged. "You said that we could have a bath."

"Yes, I did." Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just didn't know that you both would bathe together."

Alisha finally realized what he was saying. They both, whether or not they were a Human and a Chain, they were a boy, and a girl. She blushed to the roots of her wet hair.

Oz and Alice were silent again, until Alice said.

"Enough of that," Alice had no knowledge to the gravity of the situation, and it appeared that she didn't want to know. "Lets get this straight. You," she pointed to Alisha. "Are the contractor?" When she nodded Alice swept on. "And you, are her Chain." She walked up to Reiyo. "You smell like a cat."

"That is perhaps because I am one. Mrs. Rabbit. Nice to meet you, I am Reiyo or as Alisha calls me Rei for short."

Their conversation went on back and forth so Alisha padded up to Gilbert and Oz.

"So Alice is a Chain too? Is that why Rei called her 'Rabbit'?" asked Alisha.

"Yes. It is kind of like a predator and prey kind of deal. The Rabbit, and the C-Cat,"He cringed at the word cat. "Other than that," he went on after he recovered. "Those clothes, I honestly had my doubts but they fit really well."

Alisha gave Gilbert a shy smile, before turning to Oz. "Sorry about earlier. With the whole me coming out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, in a man's house kind of deal. I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you guys." Alisha's smile grew wider. "And it appears to have worked. On both you and Gilbert- kun." She placed a hand over her mouth as she laughed at Gilbert's shocked expression.

"What did I miss while I was out?" Gilbert inquired of either Oz or Alisha. His Gaze swept over to the now bickering Alice and Reiyo, and shook his head.

Oz and Alisha exchanged a glance that no words could explain, as they both busted out laughing.

"Oh, ho ho," A voice cooed from a small dresser right behind Gilbert. "What do we have here?"

All faces turned to the dresser, Reiyo and Alice's argument went out the window.

Gilbert exhaled deeply and muttered a almost inaudible, "Oh no, not now."

Alisha was about to ask what Gilbert meant when Alice jumped over to the dresser and shouted. "Come out of there you Clown!"

"As you wish B- Rabbit." The dresser said again.

The doors opened to reveal a smiling face. The figure that came out made Alisha wonder how he got in there. The man was only a couple centimeters taller than Gilbert. The man had white hair that was longer over the left side of his face so that it was completely covered most features on that side of his face, though it stops mid cheek. The eye that was shown was a bright blood red. He had a doll on his left shoulder. He looked to be about in his low twenties.

"What do you want, Break?"

"To confirm the rumors for my own eyes. Well," With a glance at Gilbert. "You know what I mean.

"So this is what the rumors are to be about?" He leaned in close to Alisha's face. "This, Legal Contractor?" Alisha visibly flinched at the way he said 'Legal'. "Well, it would appear that they could be true, but that is a different topic for a different time. I am Xerxes Break."

He leaned down further so that he was bowing before coming back up.

"I am Alisha, nice to meet you."

"I am here to invite you all for tea and sweets at the Reinsworth Household." Break spread his arms out in a joyous show.

"Sharon?" Gilbert said. "Well than I guess we'd better go. Alisha needs to get a dress, I thought that she could help get Alisha one."

"Milady will relish the opportunity to get acquainted with Alisha. We'd better go now. Don't want to be late for Tea Time. The carriage is waiting outside, how I do hope we can all fit."

"Carriage?" Alisha asked. "A real carriage?

Everyone, who were all headed toward the door, stopped and glanced back. Break was the first to speak.

"Of course, you didn't think we were going to walk there. Did you?" He laughed.

"Actually, I just wasn't sure." Alisha said defensively. "Aren't carriages only for the rich?"

"Well, not exactly." Break tried to explain.

"But mostly." Alisha cut in.

"You are one interesting creature I can tell you that." Alisha cringed, that was almost parallel to what Vincent said. That guy still gives her the creeps.

"Are you alright?" asked Xerxes, breaking Alisha out of her horrid memories.

"She is fine," Gilbert helped by responding so she had time to recover from the shock. "She just wants to see the carriage right?" By now Alisha was able to rigidly nod her head.

"It appears like this is also a topic for a different time." Break said. "Lets go."

Gilbert helped usher Oz and Alice through the door. Reiyo followed them out. Gilbert waited for Alisha to come nearer before placing a hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture.

Break saw that, and repeated, this time with more certainty, "It will be spoken of at a different time." Before walking through the door himself.

Alisha followed Break, then last of all Gilbert shut the door to his house behind them.

Gazing up at the four seater carriage, Alisha was awestruck in two ways. In one because she had never seen a carriage up close before, and two because there were six people needing seats. And only room for four.

"Looks like we will have to buddy up!" Break said, with a wink. "Two people will have to sit on others laps!"

Gilbert went in first on the right side, followed by his master, Oz. Alice proceeded to take her seat on top of Oz's lap. On the right side Reiyo went first, and since her option for lap sitting was between her chain, and Break, Alisha picked Reiyo. So after Reiyo had taken his place in front of Gilbert, Alisha climbed in after him and sat lightly on him. Break followed up behind, closing the door, and sitting next to Reiyo and Alisha.

Alisha was stuck between a rock and a hard spot. She kept on asking Rei if he was okay, and if she was not too heavy. Though not like she had a choice, she was not going to sit on Break. Another problem was leg room. The carriage was designed to have amble leg room for all four passengers. Not if there are people on laps, then the leg room is halved, which means that knees are knocking together.

"Gilbert- kun I am so sorry! Here maybe if I move like this," Alisha shifted her legs a little to the left, which prompted a grunt of pain from Reiyo. "I am so sorry Rei! Oh goodness this is not working."

"It is okay Alisha, I don't mind." Gilbert said even though he did, this must have been a ploy from Break to 'get everyone to know each other better'.

"Alice- san! Why can't we do the footsie thing like Alisha and Gilbert!" Break chimes in almost as if on cue.

"Because, Clown, I have all the leg room I want!" Alice said while dangling her legs out the window.

"It is only a little while longer," Oz said to the thoroughly blushing Alisha. "Oh, Alice that is dangerous!"

"Beats touching feet with the Clown!" Alice roared to the open window.

By the time they got to the Reinsworth family estate, everyone was cramping. Except for Break of course.

"You guys want to leave?" Break kept them all inside, the reason, because he was the only one that could reach the handle on the door. "You want to interrupt this precious bonding time?"

There were choruses of "Yes!" and "Of course you stupid Clown!"

When he finally opened the door, he had delayed them five minutes.

"Come along now," Break sang. "Tea time waits for no man!."

"Well it seems that it does wait five minutes for you, Break." Alisha scolded under her breath.

There were a couple of snickers from the couple of people who had heard the muttered remark. Sadly, Break was one of the people who heard it. Though he was also one of the ones who smirked.

* * *

><p>Longer chapter this time, hope you liked it. Review and wait for the next one!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: _May contain Spoilers!_

This doesn't apply to the Fanfiction, but I was wondering if anyone else thought that since Break lost one eye, could Emily possibly be a substitute for that? She sits on his left shoulder, same side as the missing eye, and he still has the agility of someone with two eyes. Just some food for thought, and if anyone would like to reply, just review. Sincerely_, Lacie._

* * *

><p>Break lead the way up the stairs in front of the estate. Only then could you see the majestic beauty of the building. Creeping vines had slithered up the walls of the building, all the way to the third story. Though there were vines, the building in itself looked fairly new. Inside was even grander. The foyer had a rose pink carpet in it, and crystal chandeliers illuminating the long hall with tiny dancing rainbows. He turned left, then right, then left again. Then up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, then up another set of stairs. Alisha thought she would have got lost in Pandora Headquarters, but this house seemed even worse.<p>

Eventually Break stopped in front of a set of french style doors. The curtains were of a frosted white, like a light dusting of snow. When Xerxes opened the door, Alisha was transported to a whole new level of rich. A marble bench sat in one corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed. The canopy in itself was decorated with flowers of all kinds. The carpet was a even lighter shade of pink than the foyer and the entire room was illuminated by a large skylight. On one side of the massive bed, were a set of chairs around a table large enough to seat ten people comfortably; and on one chair was a young girl. She had hair that was the color caramel and it was tied back with a bow. Her eyes were a light cranberry color. She was wearing one of the most ornate dresses Alisha had ever seen. It was a dark purple with while flowers about the base of it.

"Sharon- milady, I have brought for you what you asked of me," Break sang.

"Break come in!" Came the sweet voice from across the room.

Alisha watched as she promenaded across the vast space to stand in front of Break. Once everyone had walked into the room, Break had opened his mouth to speak, but Sharon spoke first.

"Break," Sharon said with a smile. "How can you be late for tea time?" Sharon pulled out a fan and began to viciously attack Break with it.

Oz cringed, knowing that pain well, while Alice shouted, "Ha ha, that is what you get you stupid Clown!" Gilbert shrugged when on the inside he was cheering Sharon on. Alisha and Reiyo however stood by horrified.

_'What is going on?'_ Alisha thought. She reached out her hand in an attempt to help when she realized that Break was laughing. She thought that he was even more insane than she originally thought, before she saw that everyone seemed used to it. She laid her hand once more when she figured that it must happen quite often, but that wasn't a very happy realization. Though Alisha did place her hand back down, the movement brought Sharon back to her senses.

"Oh yes! We have new guests in our midst." Sharon said cheerfully, as Break's body lay twitching on the floor. "You two are as welcome as the rest of them." She said curtseying.

Alisha reached down to do the same when she realized that she was not wearing a dress anymore. As she blushed in embarrassment, Sharon placed a hand on Alisha's shoulder while turning her around, as if she was getting a better look at the task ahead.

"I have plenty of dresses you can try on." Sharon clasped her hands together once she was finished inspecting. "I would also have done it with Alice," Sharon glanced pleadingly at Alice as she hid behind Oz. "But she won't let me."

Alisha laughed, wondering why Alice wouldn't want to try on the dresses. While Alisha was thinking, Sharon lead them all over to the Tea Table. It was already set up with all the tea necessities. A silver kettle was set up in the middle. Around it were gold tipped porcelain cups sitting on matching saucers. Alisha walked up to one chair, only to step back slightly as Break pulled out the chair for her. She sat down surprised as Break smiled and pushed the chair in for her, before going over to sit beside Sharon.

Along with the tea items, there was also a substantial amount of sweets on the table as well. Dozens of cupcakes topped with cherries resided on one platter. Various cakes were laid out on another; Alisha couldn't believe her eyes. This was the largest assortment of sweets she had seen in her life. She wondered if Sharon was expecting any more people, but Oz, Alice Gilbert and Break were all talking as usual like it didn't surprise them at all. Reiyo had decided to sit next to her so Alisha reached over and grasped his hand in hers.

"Have you seen so many sweets in your life?" said Alisha, looking over at Reiyo quite jubilant.

Reiyo really didn't care too much about the cakes and such. He was a chain and did not need to eat food. He knew that Alisha's entire town had been destroyed. It never was a huge town, just a few hundred people attempting to make a living on the crops and food from the neighboring forest. Reiyo doubted that she had ever seen so much food in one place, much less, a whole slew of sweets. He also knew that since the main massacre, there had been even less food. He didn't want to dampen Alisha's spirit so he smiled and said, "No, isn't this amazing?"

They all went on chatting for a bit. Their conversations ranging from the delicious food and tea, to just random stuff. Alice, who sat across from Reiyo, kept on shouting that she wanted meat, and did not quiet down until one of Sharon's servants brought her a meat platter. The one thing that surprised Alisha most, though, was how many sweets Break could consume. Once she reached for a particularly delicious cake, only to shrink back as Break's fork stabbed the cake and he plopped it in his mouth with a grin.

"So that's how it is going to be," Alisha said while grabbing a new cake and quickly shoving it into her mouth.

Break offered her a smug smile as he took three cakes at once and consumed them all in no time flat.

"Prepare to lose!" Emily predicted from on Break's shoulder.

"Now now, Emily," Break chided. "We have to give her a chance."

Gilbert had noticed the cake rivaling, and called across the table to Alisha. "Give it up, he does this every day. There is no way you can beat him."

"The challenge has been accepted." Alisha said with a steely glint in her eye.

Gilbert just shook his head, mumbling something like, "She'll find out soon enough," under his breath and grabbing a cake before they were gone.

This went back and forward for quite some time. When suddenly, Alisha became full. She couldn't believe it, she had only eaten around a dozen and was still down five from Break's number. Break noticed that she had slowed down her eating pace and took the opportunity to take a couple more.

"Ah, I am full." Alisha raised her hands in defeat. "There is no way I can eat that much. Ever."

Gilbert looked over laughing and said, "I told you so. Why did you keep on going?"

Break took another, and offered her a smug smile, with the fork still in his mouth.

"I am very competitive. But I know when I am beat." Alisha took a couple sips of her tea to settle her stomach. "You practically inhaled them!"

"Yep, that's Break for you." Oz said emphatically. "You did put up a good show, though."

"You let that Clown win! You should have eaten some more to make him lose." Alice said, still eating her meat.

"Yes," Alisha whispered. "I lost didn't I." Alisha hung her head a second before wiping it back up to glare at Break, who was still eating. "Next time, though, I will win! It doesn't matter about what it is, but I will beat you at something!" Alisha shouted, the challenge has been set, but Break did not seem daunted by her confident behavior.

"Yes, yes," Break sang around the fork. "You can try, but for now it is, Break one, Alisha none."

"Uh, I feel sick." Alisha mumbled. "How can you still be eating?"

"How can you be so rude to our guest?" Sharon accused Break.

"You should know me by now Sharon- san." Break said, reaching for another cake.

Sharon put her hand under the table and drew out the fan again, getting ready to whack Break again.

"Sh-Sharon- san? Please do not hit Break- san," Alisha spoke up. "It was my idea."

Sharon looked over at Alisha still poised to hit Break, but she had sparkles in her eyes.

"If you call me 'Sharon- chan'."

"Sharon- chan," Alisha pleaded, beaming up at Sharon. "Please do not harm Break."

Inside Alisha's head she wondered, _'Why am I doing this? And what did I get myself into. I guess that I feel bad for Break- san'_

"Ah," Sharon sat down, obviously pleased with herself. "Yes, Alisha- san, I would gladly."

By now everyone was satisfied, the tea was gone and the last of the cakes the servants took away. Even though there was only two cakes left over, Break gazed after the cakes forlornly as they were being taken away.

"Now that we are all full, if you would excuse us, I would like to take Alisha to get something from my closet." Sharon stood up and motioned for Alisha to do the same.

Break had turned in the opposite direction from Sharon and began to pretend he was talking to Oz. But Sharon noticed and turned back around.

"You too Break." She demanded, flames in her eyes.

"It can't hurt to try," Break shrugged before standing up, he looked over at Alisha. "You'd best be going after her. You have seen how she can get."

Alisha stood up and quickly followed Sharon across the room and through a open door way. Once she was through, Break followed her through, and shut the door behind them. Alisha stopped walking and stood, awestruck, at the number and variety of clothing before her and the large room. The closet was almost the side of the room they had just left, and had it's own dressing rooms complete with plush benches. There were rows and rows of dresses. Some were sleeveless, others had sleeves, some had ruffles, others were made of lace. Break placed both of his hands on her shoulders, offering her a little push into the room. Alisha was expecting to see a couple of dresses, not a couple hundred. She was so shocked, that Break had to push even harder for her to move an inch.

Realizing that Alisha was as shocked as when Gilbert encounters cats, he leaned his head down to hers and whispered into her ear, "Go on," and giving her an even heftier push. She began to come back to earth, she glanced over her shoulder to find Breaks face a couple of inches away from hers. He was smiling with his eyes shut to enhance the smile. Alisha raised one hand to cross it across her body, to place it on top of Break's sleeve covered hand. She gave it a slight squeeze and with a big breath in and out, she began walking into the brightly lit room.

Sharon was already waiting beside a growing pile of clothing.

"You can try these on first," Sharon offered as they came up. "You are a bit taller than me, but these should fit nicely."

"Thank you very much," Alisha exclaimed. "But I couldn't possibly try on all of these!"

"I may have gotten a bit carried away," Sharon admitted. "You can try on these three first.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter! School resumes tomorrow, so I will try my hardest to come on when I have time and upload. Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not updating until now, I've been busy with school and volunteering. So here is a long chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sharon rummaged through the pile of dresses, then selected two gorgeous dresses. As she handed them to Break, Alisha realized that his hands were still on her shoulder; and her hand was still covering his. She quickly lifted her hand, and she could have sworn that she heard a muffled laugh from Break as he reached for the the dresses so Sharon could pick out the third. Break walked over to the nearest dressing room, placing the clothes on a mini rack. Sharon had found the dress she was looking for and handed it over to Alisha. Sharon closely noted the flash of unsureness that passed over Alisha's face as she looked at the dress.<p>

Alisha smiled at Sharon to hide the doubt, before walking past Break and into the dressing room. Once she had slid the curtain into place, she leaned against the wall and sighed.

_'How am I going to pull this off?'_ Alisha thought looking at the third dress that had been picked.

The dress was beautiful, like the rest, a lilac color with lace on the bottom and as cuffs on the sleeves. The problem was the cut on top. It was too low. She held it up to her body and looked in a mirror in the room just in case. Though sure enough, the outer edge of the low cut dress, passed half way over the seal on her left chest.

As soon as Alisha closed the curtain, Sharon turned to break.

"Just like you said, she had a look of doubt when she looked at the last one." Sharon told him. "Why does Pandora care though? The woman who signed them the contract told Alisha that there will most likely be a seal. If they know that much, then why?"

Break breathed out loudly.

"Even I do not know for sure what They have in mind."

"We could have just told her." Sharon tried to reason.

"Pandora doesn't want her to know that they are going to be keeping a closer eye on her." Break tried to explain.

"But doesn't she have the right to know? And even if she doesn't find out, what if she does not wear the dress? What then?" Sharon bombarded Break with questions.

"I'll just have to think of something. This is for her own good."

"Just don't hurt her, okay?" Sharon replied.

"If she resists, then I don't know what I will do, but I have to find out. And quickly. They are going to put Vincent on the job if I can't get it. You are saying for me to not hurt her? What do you think that he'd do?" Break angrily took a piece of candy out of his pocket and crunched it loudly. "I really can't stand that guy."

"Hush," Sharon said, glancing at the opening curtain. "She's coming."

Alisha pulled the curtain open and stepped out. She was wearing one of the first dresses. It was a dark blue very much like the one that she had previously been wearing. This one, however, was ruffled. She walked over to Sharon and Break.

Sharon walked up to her and told her to stand still. She walked around Alisha, lifting one arm, then the next in an attempt to see how well it fit. Alisha was not used to this level of attention.

"Perfect! It is magnificent," Sharon prided her skills. "Wouldn't you agree Break?"

"Yes it is." Break agreed obediently.

"This is a definite keeper," Sharon turned Alisha around before she could say anything. "Now the next one."

Sharon ushered Alisha back into the dressing room.

Alisha closed the curtain once more and picked up the next option. It was a light pink dress, with little prism crystals along the bottom and lining the very top of the bust. She shimmied out of the dark blue one. It fell in a crumpled heap of cloth around her ankles. She stepped out of it, and picked it up once more before hanging the dress back on the hanger.

Once again, as Alisha shut the curtain, Sharon and Break had resumed talking.

"If all else fails," Sharon was offering. "We could just pull the curtain open while she is changing out of it. Though she may hate you for it, and find out that you are as weird as you seem." Sharon pretended to wipe tears out of her eye.

"Actually, that could work," Break ruffled Sharon's hair while laughing. "But we should really hurry up, I have until tonight to submit the report to Pandora before they send Vincent."

Just as he had finished speaking, Alisha walked out. Sharon held her breath as Alisha came up to them. The crystals flashed in the light, emanating a glow that seemed to surround her.

For once Sharon was speechless as she examined it. Exact fit, just like the first.

"It is beautiful," Sharon practically whispered."

Break even came up to inspect this one.

"We may make a proper lady out of you yet." Break said, before Alisha turned and headed back.

Alisha had barely had the curtain closed fast enough before Sharon busted out, "last one."

Alisha looked at the third dress. She had been regretting this one. She had been thinking of several options, and finally decided on one. Putting the clothes she had borrowed from Gilbert on, and feigning modesty. She slipped the pants up and over her hips, then went on to grab the shirt. The buttons were becoming increasingly easier to button now that she was getting practice. She pinched her cheeks a couple of times to get that embarrassed color.

She slowly opened the curtain to find that Sharon and Break had advanced closer to the dressing room. As they saw that she had replaced her clothing, Sharon gave Break a glance, before he walked over to Alisha. He met her in between the dressing room, and Sharon.

"What is the matter?" Break smiled.

Alisha gave him what she had hoped was a sheepish grin. "The cut was too low for my tastes."

"Oh dear," Break said. "That just won't do."

Quickly, so that Alisha did not have time to react, he grasped both sides of the shirt collar.

_'Shit,'_ Alisha thought. '_He is going to see the seal!'_ But too late she started to move, with a sharp tug, the top six buttons popped open exposing her blue bra, and half of the seal. The shirt had opened all the way past where the two cups connected, and exposing a very white upper stomach. Several of the buttons had completely come off and were rolling across the floor. The others were hanging by some thread.

"Wha-" Alisha began.

"So this is the partial seal." Break interrupted, still holding the two sides of the shirt open so he could get a good look at it. "It is just like a normal seal, just a much lighter gray color." Break observed.

Sharon had also come over to look at the seal. After getting a glimpse, she dipped her head to Alisha, and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

"You see the seal, huh?" Alisha murmured, eyes downcast.

"My deepest apologizes, but it had to be done." Alisha heard his definitive tone of voice and didn't say anything.

Break released his grip on the collar sides, only to reach up and begin pulling the left cup down. Alisha grabbed his wrist in a very firm grip, indicating that he could not see the seal any further than he already had. Break could have easily over powered her, but she clearly was touchy about the seal, and he had enough information to report to Pandora. Alisha sensed that he was not going to pursue it any more and released her grip on his wrist.

Alisha glanced swiftly up and almost hit her head on his chin. Her sudden movement prompted a slight jiggle of her bra covered breast and he rapidly looked back up. She was truly blushing now. She looked back down as if she lost her nerve of what she was going to say.

"... don't tell..." Break could hardly hear the mumbled words.

"Uh?" Break grunted.

She looked back up, slightly slower now. She gazed into his eyes for so long he was forced to look away.

"Please don't tell anybody!" Alisha cried out, perhaps a little louder than she anticipated, as she lowered her voice before continuing.

Break's gaze had shot back to her face as she practically shouted it out.

"Please," Alisha said again, though this time it was lower. "Reiyo already knows, we bathed together yesterday. But no one else has to know. Gilbert and Oz," She digressed a little, her eyes moistening.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"They think that I am fully contracted. The lady in Pandora made it sound like it was a sin. I didn't have a choice! The trump was squeezing my ribcage, and I could hardly breathe anymore! Reiyo helped me, but only after I agreed to contract him. I guess that it was not fully complete because he didn't have my blood." Tears were streaming freely down her face now. "He didn't get it because I had passed out from the pain, and the force of hitting the ground as I was dropped."

Break handed her a handkerchief, but she shook her head, scattering tear drops every which way. One of which landed on Break's exposed cheek. All he could do was stand there, as he was paralyzed to the spot.

"In the morning, after I woke up again," Alisha resumed. "We went straight to Pandora. But I guess that by then, it was too late. T-the seal had already b-became a part of me." She stammered.

Break had felt the energy leave her body, he lead her to a couch near by. He sat with her and wrapped his arms around her. At his gesture of kindness, she broke down even more. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Break was reminded of the time when Vincent kidnapped Sharon for a ransom. She had done the same thing Alisha was doing here.

"Tch," Break expressed his hatred of the other man. His noise and movement jolted Alisha out of her previous state. Alisha suddenly went rigid. _'What the hell is wrong with me lately? I don't even know this man, and yet I just told him things I haven't even admitted to myself yet.'_ She angrily thought. She quickly took the edge of the sleeve and used it to wipe at her nose. She was still shuddering from the random tear attack.

"I am so sorry," apologized Alisha, she looked exhausted. "I don't know what came over me. I do not know you and, yet, I just told you things that should have been left unspoken."

Break did not respond immediately, he was gathering more information to give to Pandora. Also he was taking a moment assess the situation. It would make sense that she is feeling like this, her body is not yet used to the strain of Reiyo's powers. That would also explain why, when they first fought after the contract, that she became unconscious immediately after Reiyo fought the Trump.

"It is okay, I was just lost in my thoughts," Break said eventually, offering her a smile. "Don't think too hard about it okay? It is not all too terribly bad. Oz, for example, is an illegal contractor."

A look of surprise flashed across her tear stained face.

"Even if the was the truth," Alisha swept on before he could continue. "It isn't called 'Illegal Contractor' for nothing. It means that, yes, I did something wron-" Alisha broke off as she began to lose consciousness. Break reached his arms up in surprise, as her head slammed into his chest.

"Alisha- san?" Break tried. "Hey, this is not funny." He grabbed her by the shoulders attempting to shake her, until he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. "Well, this has been a very interesting day. Consequently I have plenty to report to Pandora. I have wasted enough time here."

He stood up, gently lying Alisha down on the couch. He went over to the side of the closet, picked up a jacket, and walked back over to her sleeping form. As he sat her back up, the right side of the shirt slid past her shoulder, the bra strap, however, stayed in place. The fact that the side opposite to the seal went down so far, it had less room for the seal side to move, so the seal was almost completely covered up. He wrapped the jacked over both shoulders, taking care that the seal wasn't showing, since that was basically her main wish, he would at least honor some part of it. He leaned down and scooped her up, one arm supporting her back, and the other one behind her knees. He walked over to the door, thankfully, it was not closed completely so he was able to push the door open.

As soon as he got the door open, Break was greeted by silence when everyone turned to look at Break. He realized how odd this must look, her shirt exposing her bra, obviously ripped open, tears on her face, her passed out in his arms. But before he could say anything, Sharon spoke up.

"So I guess the prospect of such expensive gowns was too much for her. She wept tears of joy and thanked her Sharon- chan for the chance to wear them. She was so excited, that she passed out, right Break?" Sharon prompted, and went on as he nodded. "Okay, everyone, it is getting late, so my carriage will escort you all back to Gilbert's house." Her manner left no room for comments or questions. Except one from Gilbert who exclaimed, "My shirt!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

* * *

><p>Once back outside the ginormous estate, they saw that the carriage had waited for them. Sharon walked over to it with the rest of them. They all loaded into the carriage the same as last time, except that instead of Alisha sitting on Reiyo's lap, she was draped over both Break and Reiyo. Reiyo noticed how Break always made sure that the seal was covered, and gave him a slight nod.<p>

"Ah, she is a handful, isn't she," Break responded.

Reiyo still had no idea what was going on, neither did the rest of them, but they all decided not to dwell on it too long.

"I am afraid that I can not go all the way back to Gilbert- kun's house," Break said. "I have to go to Pandora for something rather bothersome."

"Trust me," Gilbert said. "It is no bother at all."

"Aw, Gilbert- kun!" Break pouted. "You don't want me around?"

"I never said that," Gilbert replied. "It's just that in the over ten years I've known you, you still do not like to explain things. You have to remember that we are your friends. Whether or not you like it."

"Yeah," Oz piped in. "So trust us every once and a while."

They spend the rest of the ride in silence. Not even Alice was willing to break the awkward cloud that had settled over the carriage.

Alisha's dreams however were dark and confusing. She was back in her room, the way it was on the day her father left all those months ago. Her clothes still littered the floor, and the picture of the three of them on the nightstand. Her mother, father and her as a little girl, with big happy grins on their faces. Alisha hopped out of bed, she knew what was about to happen. She heard the front door slam shut in front of her._ 'Just like always, father likes to leave during the night, but the ending will be different,' _Alisha thought swinging the door open. '_He won't come home this time.'_ She bolted out of the door screaming "Don't go!" at the top of her lungs. Her bare feet pounding on the weathered ground outside the house. Her long legs making striding, trying to keep up. Though no matter how fast or far she ran, the shape of her father kept getting further and further away, until he was lost to the darkness. "Don't leave me!" Alisha was still running, but it was futile. "Don't leave me!" Alisha shouted one final time.

Alisha shot up, she gasped as she looked around. Break had one foot outside the carriage, he had turned around when he heard Alisha.

"Pardon?" He questioned. "Don't leave you? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Alisha managed. "Oh, I guess I was dreaming. Go on," Alisha shooed at Break with her hand. "You have something to do right? Don't mind me, just a dream, that's all."

She offered him a smile, as he shrugged. He got out and walked up to Pandora headquarters, when he glanced back, the carriage was already on it's way. _'Dream, huh?'_

Back in the carriage, Alisha was talking to Alice.

"There is a seat available if you want it." Alisha offered.

"Yes!" Alice shouted, she maneuvered off Oz, and onto the empty seat.

"So," Gilbert started. "What happened in there?"

He glanced at Alisha's still exposed bra. Oz too seemed unwilling to glance in her general direction.

"Uh," Oz managed, blushing. "Alisha- san? Could you, uh, please cover up?"

Alisha looked down.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Alisha laughed, wrapping the borrowed jacked tighter. "When you like alone for over three months, you tend not to notice things like that anymore." She ignored their puzzled expressions.

"You were so excited about the clothes right?" Reiyo prompted, repeated the excuse that Sharon came up with. Obviously, Reiyo had figured out that there was more than what was being said, but he guessed that it wasn't for everyone to know. Alisha didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Yes, exactly like that." Alisha agreed. To Gilbert she replied, "Nothing went on, though I am sorry about your shirt. I was so excited, and the buttons got stuck, yeah, and it all goes downhill from there." She laughed.

"Does it matter?" Alice spoke up, then she answered herself. "What matters is choosing what to eat for dinner!"

Alice only thinking about her stomach, helped ease the tension in the carriage. Soon everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"No seriously," Alice pressed. "It's getting late, and all I've had today was tea and meat."

Everyone looked out of the windows. The sun had become low on the horizon, it's bottom rays kissing that perpetual line.

"It is getting late," Oz agreed. "We spend quite some time with Sharon- san."

"I have some left over soup at my house," Gilbert offered. "We are almost back, and I believe that I have some rolls."

As he was speaking, the carriage came to a stop outside Gilbert's house. Alice swung the door open and ran up the stairs to the front door. She was mumbling something that sounded like the word, 'meat' repeatedly. Alisha stood up off of Reiyo and stepped down on to the ground. She turned around and waited for everyone to disembark before following Alice into the house.

Break was almost finished giving his report on the partial seal. He was in front of several people in a meeting, Vincent was also present, though Break tried his best not to look at him. All of the people were wearing the Pandora jacket, Break had also donned the Official jacket.

"So in conclusion, the partial seal is essentially just like an Illegal's seal in the way that it shows up on the body. It appears that the movement is stunted, perhaps due to the Blood Mirror's involvement in the contract. Whether it will complete it's revolution, or not, has yet to be determined." Break bowed.

"Thank you Break- san," The man at the head all the people said. "You are excused. Vincent Nightray," the man addressed Vincent. "You are also excused, it seems that you have not been necessary. Please forget the briefing you were given. That is all."

Vincent bowed also before following Break out of the room. He shut the heavy door behind him.

"Ah, it appears that I was not necessary." Vincent said in a measured tone.

Break matched his tone, and offered him a forced smile. "How true. Now if you will excuse me, Nightray." Break barely stopped himself from calling him, 'Dirty Sewer Rat,' as he continued walking.

"How is Alisha," Vincent insisted on asking.

Break, now forced into a conversation, turned around and said, "She is just fine."

"I really should visit them all, my darling brother, Oz, that B- Rabbit," Vincent went on as if Break had not even spoken. "They are all at Gilbert's house, so there should be no trouble at all in finding them."

Break offered Vincent a surprised expression, though he already knew how he found out.

"I really should be going," Vincent said, as if Break was the one holding him here, before turning and walking away.

Break sighed before making his way back to the foyer, and eventually making his way outside. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a blast of cold air.

* * *

><p>Alisha was just beginning to nod off. Everyone had ate their fill, and now had full stomached. They were all situated along the various chairs and couches in Gilbert's house. Alice was sleeping on a couch with her head on Oz's shoulder. Gilbert was sitting in a plush chair, he was lightly breathing, insinuating that he had just recently fell asleep. Reiyo, who was sitting next to Alisha, was completely out like Oz and Alice. Since everyone but Gilbert was fast asleep, she slowly walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly.<p>

"Gilbert- kun," Alisha whispered. "Where do you keep the extra blankets?"

Gilbert just mumbled incoherent words.

"Gilbert- kun," Alisha repeated a little louder, she placed a hand on the other shoulder and shook more rigorously. "Wake up please."

This time she got a little respond out of him, his eyes had opened a crack, and he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Hey," Alisha said when he was remotely awake. "Gilbert- kun, where are the extra blankets? It's getting cold in here."

"Hold on," Gilbert yawned, he was almost fully awake, though still groggy. "There over here."

Gilbert stood up and walked into his room. He opened a closet and rustled around. He came out carrying several large blankets.

"Thank you," Alisha whispered, grabbing one of the blankets. "You only have one other room right? The one me and Reiyo used last night?" When Gilbert mumbled something like an agreement she went on. "Since Oz and Alice are already asleep, it will make no sense to wake them. I will take Reiyo and go into that room."

Alisha was draping the blanket that she had over Alice and Oz's sleeping forms. Gilbert handed her another one and she tucked that one around their shoulders, to help hold it up.

"That should do it." Alisha whispered while finishing up.

She turned around to see Gilbert still standing there. She let out a little laugh. He was practically asleep again. He raised one of his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. Alisha walked up to him. "Now you have to go to sleep too," Alisha began to push Gilbert to his own room. "Thank you very much for your help though."

Gilbert's only response was a yawn as he walked in to his room. He uttered a good night as he shut the door. Alisha smiled and said a slight good night to the closed door before heading back to Reiyo.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter, I've been busy. Quite busy, but, review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ahh, I finally got some time to write this!

* * *

><p><em>'How am I going to do this?<em>' Alisha stopped in front of Reiyo's sleeping body and wondered. _'I did not think about how I am going to get Reiyo back into the bed so he can sleep there.'_ Then an idea came to her.

"Reiyo?" Alisha whispered to Reiyo. "Turn into a kitten so I can carry you to the bed."

Reiyo groaned, and turned into a kitten. He did not wake up fully, not even as Alisha picked him up and settled him down on the bed.

"You can turn back now."

Reiyo turned back into human form and Alisha put him under the covers. Reiyo's sleeping face was so adorable, his mouth was slightly ajar, revealing his two canine's. Alisha couldn't resist smoothing the shaggy orange hair away from his face and giving him a light good night kiss on the forehead. Alisha walked over to the window and looked out onto a street covered in a light blanket of white. Some horse drawn carriages were still bringing their occupants to their destinations, leaving hoof prints and carriage wheel lines in the fresh snow. She placed her hand upon the window and it fogged up around her hand. The window was quite cold, but that did not deter her. It may have been late but she didn't feel tired just yet.

Alisha went over to the door opened it, and crept outside. With a last glance at Rei sleeping soundly, she noiselessly closed the door. As she was walking across the floor, she glanced at Alice and Oz. They both were still under the blankets, which was good. It was getting pretty chilly even though they were inside. Alisha hadn't noticed a fireplace yet, she reminded herself to ask Gilbert about that when she had the chance. There was a grandfather clock leaning up against one wall, it said that it was one forty- five in the morning. She made her way to the front door and grabbed the borrowed jacket from Sharon's house. After she had placed it on, she opened the door and went out.

She walked across the front patio area over to the end. Next to the set of stairs leading down, there was a fence that surrounded the patio. She dusted off the snow, then placed her arms on the top of the low fence. The snow had stopped falling, and the clouds were being swept away by a light wind. The fleeting clouds revealed the moon and stars above, though her view was partially masked by the roof above her head.

_'I wonder if I can get onto the roof from here?'_ Alisha pondered. '_The roof is lower, and I can easily get onto the fence.'_

Alisha wiped the rest of the snow off the space of fence. She lifted her hands above her head and grasped the edge of the roof. Bracing one foot on the fence she lifted with her hands and brought her other foot on the fence. She flipped around, and hauled herself on to the roof. She crawled away from the edge, and dusted off a place to sit.

The sky was clear now, the waxing gibbous moon shining brightly illuminating the snow and herself in a bright radiance. She pulled the jacket more snugly to her, covering up her bare chest so the wind wouldn't hit it. Looking out at the snow capped city took her breath away. She could see smoke rising from the chimneys of houses, and occasionally smell the smoke of burning wood. Alisha raised her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her head upon her knees she began thinking.

'It has been so nice staying here,' Alisha thought. 'But I can't stay. I have to go back to my town.'

She leaned back until she was lying against the roof. Her knees were propped up, and she placed her arms behind her head. The vast expanse of stars greeted her gaze. Alisha sighed as the thoughts lie as heavy as snow on her mind. Engrossed in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when she heard a voice calling.

"So you were up here were you?"

Alisha didn't have time to react before she saw a familiar face joining her on the roof. The person sat next to her and looked down at her astounded face with a smile.

"Ah, I think you startled her!" Emily laughed on Break's shoulder.

"I believe you could be right, Emily." Break also laughed before continuing to Alisha.

"I checked inside, then saw the snow missing off the top of the fence, I decided to join you."

Alisha used one elbow to help her sit up. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Break- san?" Alisha said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Break ignored her question.

"That was one big sigh," Break went on. "What were you doing up here?"

"The cold helps clear my head," Alisha answered. "I hoped that it may help me get things straightened out." Alisha had rested her head back on her knees as she was speaking.

"Care to share?" Break tilted his head to the side in question.

Alisha slid her head to the right and looked at him. Contrasting to his previous demeanor, his gaze was serious as he looked back at her.

"It is a long story," She said, trying to talk him out of it. "It could take a whil-"

"It is early in the morning," Break interrupted, changing his point of view forward to take in the expanse of the city. "I do believe we have time."

"It's just that Gilbert," Alisha regressed. "Well, all of you. Have been so nice to me. Gilbert for letting Reiyo and I stay in his home. You, Alice, Oz and Sharon, for making me feel like I belong. But I know that I can't stay. I have to go back to my town, too many memories have been made there to leave just like that."

Alisha looked forward also so that they were both taking in the same landscape. She paused a little bit before continuing. Break's breath billowed out in a cloud. His presence was making the spot on the roof seem not so cold and lonely anymore.

"Too much has happened," Alisha repeated. "I was born there, I spent the few precious years with my mother before she left there, also. All of my memories are there, playing in the river in the forest, playing with the other children. Watching the strongest members of the town leave for battle. Looking at their backs, my fathers included, knowing that there is a possibility of them not returning, but not thinking of that. Only thinking of the joyous return."

Alisha let out a short stabbing laugh, shaking her head.

"How stupid we were, thinking that we could take on the Rogue Chains. My father, he signed up for it by himself. He was a doctor, he would tend to anyone who was injured or sick. He would always leave after I had gone to bed. My father would be away for weeks on end, sometimes even months. But he always sends a letter if he will not be back on schedule. That was the first clue notifying me that something was wrong. He had been gone for over eleven months, no letter. Then one day, nearing the one year, I was setting up to go after them and find out what was wrong. There had been talk about the town of the possibility of problems, but it wasn't until one of them came back. He was exhausted, and covered in blood, he said that the whole army was attacked. That caused quite the scare, even more so when we heard the Trumps coming. They had followed the only survivor back to the town."

Alisha paused and glanced at Break. He was still facing forward, looking at the horizon.

"I don't know why you want to know this stuff," Alisha said, trying to make light of the situation, before continuing. "The Trumps were looking for contractors."

She noted Break's slight look of surprise before speaking again.

"They couldn't stay out of the Abyss too long with out one. Though they were too rough with some, and they were killed. My friend, Trey," Alisha swallowed before going on. "He was killed by one, but the Trump took his body anyway.

"To possibly find my father, I ran into the forest but I never found him, or the rest of the army. When I returned, the whole town was destroyed. Only a few buildings had survived the carnage. My house had survived with some damage to the roof, but I was still able to live there for several months. Then Reiyo found me. As you can see, too much has happened for me to leave with out going back to make amends with the souls that did not make it out alive."

"Do you really hate it here that bad?" Break said, not changing his gaze still. "It seems that you want to leave."

"It's not that I want to leave," Alisha tried to reason. "It is just that I don't belong here. All of you guys have been together for who knows how long. I have been living on my own for quite a while. I don't know how to act around people anymore."

By now Alisha was getting tired of Break's never changing stare. She wanted to get some kind of good reaction out of him, no matter what it took. She reached up with one of her index fingers and lightly touched his cheek. No reaction. She pressed a little harder this time, and leaned in about an inch. Alisha began to poke his cheek at regular intervals continuously, until she was close enough to Break to feel his warm breath billowing out into the cold night air. Finally he glanced over at her for a split second before looking away.

"I don't get you," Alisha still had her finger on his cheek. "No matter what I do, I can't get a true reaction out of you."

Break swiveled his head slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"I over heard Alice and Oz talking today," Alisha decided to change tactics. "They were saying that you have a..."

Alisha never got to finish. When she was speaking a playful breeze had lifted some of the snow from around them. The breeze also ruffled Break's hair, then lifted it momentarily off the left side of his face. All of a sudden Alisha was looking into an empty socket. The wind died down and released it's light grip on Break's hair. Alisha let out the breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding, and reached her arm across Break to lift the hair once again. Her arm never made it that far, Break had grasped her arm in a firm grip. She couldn't move her arm forward, but she could not move it back either. They were locked in an odd embrace until Break let go suddenly of her arm. Alisha had let her arm go slack her arm was being held up by Break's hand. But when he let go her arm fell into Break's lap. As awkward as it was, it didn't bother Alisha because there were more pressing matters to attend to.

When Break had let go of her arm, he placed the same hand over his eye. He smiles a small, bitter smile. Alisha suddenly realized why he was reacted the way he had. She shook off some of her surprise. She tried to lift her hand again, but a glare from Break told her not to try it again.

"Some people have things they don't like being known, for you it's your seal." Alisha looked instinctively down. "For me it is my eye." Alisha recovered a little from him bringing it up. She figured that it was a fragile topic for him, but the wanted him to know that he could trust her. It seems that he doesn't trust too many people, and this could be the first step.

"I get it. You must get horrible reactions whenever someone sees it, right? You don't like the feeling you get when it scares them." Alisha paused, Break was sitting rigid, his hand still over his eye. "But like I said. My father was the town doctor, he used to deal with medical cases. He would also let me help, I am used to it. Break- san, you don't have to worry about me, I won't scream." Break flinched, and Alisha knew she hit the nail on the head.

He whipped his head back around, now he was glaring at her. This was not the way Alisha had hoped it would go. Break was hurt on the inside as much as on the outside.

"If you already knew about it, then why pursue it?" Break said.

"But I didn't kno-" Alisha began.

"You overheard Oz and that Rabbit talking about it right?"

"Oh! No, I heard nothing about your eye. What I was going to say was that you have a..." Alisha digresses a little, she didn't want to make him mad but she had to know more. "Seal."

Break now looked thoroughly shocked.

"Oh, oh,ohh," Emily said while on Break's shoulder, the one opposite to Alisha.

"That is what you wanted to know about? Not this?" Break released his grip on his eye.

"Yeah! Since I have no clue about mine, I had hoped that since you have experience with it, that you could help me understand it a little more."

_'Damn, what else does she know? Whatever, at least she isn't talking about my eye again. Maybe if I tell her what she wants she can forget about it, and we can change the topic. I also have some questions for her. I'll just have to play along with out giving out too much information.'_ Break thought.

* * *

><p>What does Break have in mind for Alisha? Find out in the next chapter! Review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I am very sorry for taking so long to update. Many things have been going on like my poor little dog having seizures, school basically taking over my life, me having to study for my CVA, and having to write a 6 page analysis paper on _Hamlet._ Also I have begun to lose interest in writing the FanFiction. I actually wrote this part quite some time ago, just left it on my computer anticipating that I was going to come back to finish it. I am taking my CVA test tomorrow so I will try my best to write some more, if necessary I may even watch the anime again since it has been so long since I've last seen it. - Lacie.

* * *

><p>"Alice and Oz were talking about your seal." Alisha repeated for further clarification. "And they said something that caught my interest."<p>

Alisha scooted a hair closer to Break. She stared him straight in the eye. Her eyes were shining with excitement and perhaps a little fright at what she was about to find out. She paused for a couple seconds too long and Break began to feel slightly impatient to move on to better topics.

"Go on," Break prompted.

"Okay," She took a deep breath. "They said that your seal is full." Alisha blurted out, then blushed in embarrassment and turned around.

Even though Break knew what was coming, it was still a surprise to hear it spoken from the lips of someone he does not know very well.

"Well, well, well," Break sighed. "It would appear that the cat's out of the bag. That is true. My seal has completed it's revolution."

"But if you had a seal, then that means that you formed an illegal contract with a chain. That means that you wouldn't have been able to join Pandora, right? So you must have been, in all terms, an illegal. How did you get to join Pandora with that Chain? What is your Chain anyhow? What did you-"

Break cleared his throat which interrupted Alisha's rampage of questions. He did not want to go too much in detail, there were already way too many people who knew too much.

"Even though I said I will tell you about it, that does not mean I will tell you everything." A glare from Break silenced her unspoken question. "What I will do is tell you a bit about the seal. The seal is the contract on the user's body. It serves as a contact point and the bond between the contractor and the chain. The Blood Mirror that Pandora came up with eliminates the need for a Bodily Seal. You were already a partial when you came to Pandora. So you-"

"Does that mean that..." She stopped talking when she noticed that Break had reached over to his other side and began to gather up some snow in his hand.

"Hm?" Alisha leaned a little closer to Break to see what he was doing. At that moment he tossed the gathered snow into her face.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Break reached over and covered her mouth with his hand.

"No. More. Questions." He was getting tired of this game and wanted to get it done with.

Alisha mumbled something incoherent under Break's freezing hands. He assumed that is was another question so he waited a little longer.

"Done now?" Alisha nodded so he released his hand from her mouth; she stayed silent. "Good. Lets get this done quick, shall we?" Break let some of his annoyance show in those few words. "You and Reiyo have formed a bond, that bond is the seal. The one that is on you, and also the other half that is at Pandora. That is all I have to say about that particular topic."

"Can I ask a question now?" She cringed when she realized that that was a question in itself. "That was not the question. I had another question to ask you so can I ask it? Oh wait that was also a question. Gah! This is so not working."

Alisha covered her mouth with both of her hands. When she saw Break's hand going toward her, she closed her eyes shut tightly waiting for the snow. She was not prepared for the laugh and hair ruffle that she got from Break. She opened one eye, then the first to see that Break had smiled.

"You can ask a question now."

"Good! Since you said that your seal is full. Would you mind if I could see it?"

This was one question Break hadn't prepared for. He sat stunned for a second before answering.

"If I show you, will you answer my questions?"

Alisha gasped in mock horror. "A question? No, questions are forbidden on top of Gilbert's roof. Duh, of course you can. Alisha laughed and nudged Break with her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Really short chapter I know, I will hopefully update soon. Crossing my fingers in hopes that I won't have any more distractions.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So, I am back. I decided to start writing again while listening to Army of Love by Kerli. I also have strep throat and boy does it hurt! Thank you all of you for my 700 hits! Just as a forewarning I haven't wrote in a while so I may be rusty, please bear with me and enjoy!

Break rolled his eyes at Alisha. Even though he was getting exasperated, it was good to be joking around with someone.

"Okay, what do you want to know about the seal?" Break was having a hard time forcing out the words; he was not used to talking about his seal with anyone.

"It's not really much about knowing anything, I just want to see it." Alisha realized how bold she was being and blushed.

She turned her head to gaze at the sky once more. The stars were just beginning to wink out as the sun began to make the sky a little lighter on the horizon. Alisha couldn't believe that she stayed out all night and with Break at that. But she needed to know.

Break sighed and made her turn again to look into his face. She hadn't realized how emotional he was being about his seal.

_'Then again,_' she thought, _'I was not much different when he saw mine. But an eye for an eye they say.'_

He began to unbutton his shirt. Alisha tried not to think about this in any more depth than she needed it to be. She tried to think of it as purely scientific, but she was having a hard time. By the time he got to the 3rd button, the beginnings of the top of the seal were showing. Alisha leaned in a little closer. Break smirked and feigned modesty. Then he realized that the sun was close to rising, he had to get this over with soon, and at any costs.

Break unbuttoned more hurriedly until the entire left side of his chest was exposed. He shivered at the nip of the cold wind as it tugged at the loose ends of his shirt.

Alisha was awestruck. His seal was fully complete, in every aspect. Her mouth was slightly ajar in astonishment. She tentatively raised one hand then stopped and looked at his face.

"Does it hurt?" Alisha thought she should ask. "Can I touch it?"

"No," Break said.

Alisha didn't know if he said no to the first question or the second. And frankly neither did Break.

"No it doesn't hurt now, and" Break paused then looked into her eyes. "If you can handle it." He said suddenly quite serious.

"Of course I can handle it!" Alisha, having now been essentially insulted, brought up her hand and placed it on his chest.

They both visibly flinched. Break due to the sudden change of events, and to the icy touch of her soft hand upon a spot hardly ever touched. Alisha from being so close to another source of warmth; also perhaps as a pretension of what may come to her some day.

Break brought his hand up to cuff around her wrist. It took some effort to pry her hand away, almost if his joints were suddenly made of ice. His soft sleeve brushing her wrist as his firm grip moved her hand off his chest. They both were highly shaken, each not quite sure why.

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"So now I have some questions for you." Not bothering to hear her response he swept on. "When we were all about to leave for Sharron's house, you looked petrified at something I said."

Alisha's eyes darted back to Break's face, she knew what he was about to say.

"Remember when I said you were an 'interesting creature'?" Break paused for effect and noted the haze that settled over her eyes. "What was that about?"

"Vincent Nightray-san." Alisha whispered.

At the mention of that hated name he clenched his hands. Including the hand that still had Alisha's wrist in its grasp. It didn't hurt, but it surprised her at the way his name changed the mood. Break didn't realize that he still had Alisha's wrist and released it.

"Do you know him?"

"I know that Dirty Rat all too well." Break said. "But the question is, is how do you know him?"

Alisha shuttered. "He wanted to take my eyes."

It was Break's turn to be surprised. He knew about Vincent's 'Collection' but thought that Vincent was over that.

While Break was staring off into space, Alisha wondered what he knew that she didn't.

"He didn't mean it did he?"

Break looked at Alisha. A gaze so full of meaning and knowledge it took all of her effort not to flinch away.

"Gilbert-san told Vincent-san that by his order Vincent was not allowed to touch me. He said that Vincent also wanted Gilbert-san's eyes."

Break knew that story, 'It had been 5 years since then hasn't it?' He thought.

Break all of a sudden stood up, and seemed to brace himself. When he looked down at Alisha his smile was just like it had been yesterday, just like nothing had happened between them.

"Shall we?" Break responded cheerfully.

"How can you-?" Alisha broke off as his hand swung down in front of her inviting her to give him her hand to help her on her feet. She took his hand in hers and was pulled up to her feet. The stood like that watching the sun kiss the horizon as it greeted the new day. They stood like that for what seemed like forever before Break decided to break the silence. Though Alisha had also had the same thought to speak, but she was a tad faster than him.

"How can you act just like nothing ever happened?" Alisha unspokenly said _'after just what we shared?_'.

Break smiled and raised his arms up in a stretch, taking Alisha's arm with him.

"It's a new day. A day full of possibilities, new people to meet, things to say, and places to be."

"It was also a new day at 12 'o clock midnight before we had begun our talk." She said pointedly, still slightly hurt.

"True, true my dear." Break said lowering his arms, but not releasing her hand. "Let's go before we have to explain ourselves."

He winked as he began to slide forward to the edge of the roof; taking Alisha with him. Alisha closed her eyes and braced for the impact, imagining the cold snow blanketing her body as her bones crunched from the fall. When she opened her eyes again she was shocked to be off the roof and back on the patio once more with Break shooing her inside the house. He shut the door noiselessly behind her. When she opened the door once more, Break was nowhere to be found.


	13. Chapter 13

Another chapter! This one I was able wo write pretty fast.

* * *

><p>Alisha was highly surprised at the feeling of sadness that had enveloped inside her as she looked at the empty patio. The rising sun was creating long shadows of the houses in a way that seemed unreal. Frankly, the entire night seemed odd.<p>

'_Did that all actually happen?'_ Alisha wondered. _'Everything seems like a dream.'_

She let out a small sigh that puffed out of her parted lips as she shut the door and entered the warmth. She leaned against the door with her back, closing her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was until she had a moment to think to herself after the events that had unfolded.

Break was a bit eccentric and also hard to get along with sometimes. That aside, Alisha still hoped that she could get to know this rag tag group some more. She immediately had a bad feeling and regretted her thoughts at once.

Just a few hours earlier, she had been contemplating leaving this place. Returning back to her home all alone. She figured that when everyone woke up they would go on with their lives like nothing happened. That is what she wanted, wasn't it? By this point Alisha was not so sure, especially with her talk with Break now. She could hardly think straight.

Alisha opened her eyes once more to see Oz and Alice asleep on the couch and, despite herself, she felt a smile play upon her lips. She shook her head as if attempting to shake off a bad dream. She would leave when the time was right. Though inside she knew that the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to leave. She padded across the living room, quietly sneaking past Alice and Oz and past Gilbert's closed door. She could hear a light snoring emanating from the closed door and she stifled a laugh.

Once she reached the room where she was supposed to be sleeping. She reached out to touch the doorknob only to jump back with a jolt. As soon as her finger tips brushed the edge of the knob, the icy chill told her all she needed. Someone was awake.

She had anticipated on just slipping back inside the room and going to asleep. She had not thought up any excuses for why she was not in bed at this early in the morning. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to confirm what she already knew. Oz and Alice were still asleep, and the snores of Gilbert had not faltered. That means that Reiyo was awake.

Alisha resumed the start of opening the door, determined to not let on too much. The door opened with a crack to reveal the not so sleeping form of Reiyo still in bed. She opened the door all the way and put on a smile she hoped looked more real then it felt.

"Good morning Rei!" She said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"'Morning," Reiyo replied with a halfhearted yawn. "How did you sleep?"

Alisha had a feeling that Reiyo was testing her and waited a couple of moments before answering.

"In all honesty, I kept on waking up throughout the night." Reiyo eyed her suspiciously as she continued. "Yeah, because_ someone _kept on hogging the blankets!" Alisha laughed, and to her relief Reiyo had begun to un-tense.

"Hm, so that was why I was so warm." Reiyo responded cheekily.

"Oh I bet it was!" Alisha leaned over the bed and ruffled Reiyo's hair. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go to the restroom."

Alisha left the room with a genuine smile placed on her face. She had hoped that she could make up an excuse and she did one better, she made a convincing conversation.

* * *

><p>In the same moment Alisha had closed the door, Reiyo moved his hand to Alisha's side of the bed. He placed a hand on the sheets. They were cold. Alisha hadn't been there for quite some time.<p>

'_My assumptions were correct. She has not been here for a while.'_ Reiyo thought before curling back to asleep before Alisha walked in_. 'At least she seems fine.'_ That was the last thought before he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Alisha had splashed water on her face in an attempt to wake up more. It was futile, she was exhausted and the only thing that could change that is to get a couple of minutes rest. When she walked in, Reiyo was already asleep again. His back the only thing visible to Alisha.<p>

She stripped out of the borrowed pants, before parting the sheets on the bed. Alisha folded the pants neatly, placing them on the dresser beside the bed before crawling in between the sheets. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Alisha woke after what seemed like only seconds. The mid morning sun was streaming through the blinds covering the window, directly onto her face. She groaned and flipped her pillow upside down, placing it over her head to block out the piercing sunlight. She was only vaguely aware of no sleeping presence in the bed with her.

It had only been a couple more hours since she came back to bed and already the sun had done its job. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now.

Just then she heard voices outside the door, the one female voice by far was the loudest. Even with the pillow blocking out the majority of the noise, she still was able to hear exactly what was said.

"I heard a noise coming from Alisha's room that means she's awake! Let's go in!" The voice insisted.

Alisha didn't care too much if they came in, she would just get up since she was basically awake anyway. Then she realized what she had done right before going to bed. Something that she never thought twice about; she had taken the borrowed pants off, placing them on the dresser. The voices outside the door were getting closer and there was no time to put them on again. If the lack of pants wasn't bad enough, Alisha still had the ripped shirt on, after taking off the covering jacket by the door. She looked down; the seal was fully visible, partially hidden by the blue bra peeking out from the opening.

Thinking quickly Alisha sat up for a second, gathered her hair in her hands, and placed it all on the left side of her chest. She heard the sound of the knob turning so she immediately threw her head down and feigned sleep, hoping that after seeing her 'asleep' they would leave.

The door swung wide open and Alice promenaded into the room like she owned the place. She was followed by a apologetic Oz and an exasperated Gilbert.

"What are you doing you stupid rabbit? Reiyo already told us that Alisha-san did not have a good night's sleep. She was also already awake before us anyway." Oz had already tried reasoning and it was Gilbert's turn now.

Though the words still had no effect, Alice had a plan in mind and she was going to implement it.

"Sharron had sent us word of her and Break coming over for tea soon. She can't be asleep during that!" Alice had already made it to Alisha's side of the bed even before she had finished talking.

Alisha had hoped that Alice would just maybe poke her then give up or something like that. Alice reached down, and to Alisha's horror she ripped up the comforter and the sheet. All at once the majority of the people had adopted a shade of red between the inside of a watermelon and an apple.

Alisha was blushing to the roots of her hair as she realized how she must look to them. Her hair a tangled mess draped partially over her face and over one chest. The right side of the shirt open, and her underwear exposed. She tried to smile, to laugh it off but failed miserably. The only smile she achieved was that of pure embarrassment.

Oz and Gilbert, whom had both been looking at Alisha's supposedly sleeping form a second later, were both looking at Alisha's half naked body. Oz looked away instantaneously and Gilbert looked dumbstruck.

Alice's eyes went wide as she realized what she just did then she asked a question.

"What are those?" Alice asked innocently, pointing toward Alisha but down.

All eyes, no matter where they were all became trained on Alice at that moment.

Alisha opened her mouth in an attempt to say something except nothing came out.

While everyone was frozen to the spot, Gilbert had reached out and grasped the back of Alice's shirt. He pulled her backwards through the door with Alice fighting the entire way. Oz muttered something that may have been an apology but he still refused to look at her before closing the door and leaving Alisha alone once more.

Alisha finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

'_That did _not _go as I had thought it would.' _Alisha thought.

She was still sitting in the same position as she was throughout the entire confrontation. She finally made a move to reach over to the pants and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She proceeded to put on the pants once again before she even thought of opening the door.

* * *

><p>Please review. I'd like to know your thoughtscomments/questions/concerns about how you think of the story so far, thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Please remember that I, sadly, do not own Pandora Hearts or afiliated characters. Only my own characters, I own them, Alisha and Reiyo.

* * *

><p>'<em>That couldn't have been more awkward if I tried.'<em> Alisha thought, shaking her head slowly_. 'Oh Alice, I really hope they don't explain it to her, or even worse, make me explain.'_

After mustering up as much strength as she could she stood up. As she did the world began to spin.

'_That was weird.'_ Alisha thought after a few seconds. _'I guess I really am tired.'_

She made her way over to the bedroom door and opened it. She took a couple of seconds to adjust to the bright sunlight that was filling the room. When she could see again she noticed that Alice and Gilbert were arguing while Reiyo and Oz looked on amused.

"I was just trying to wake her up!" Alice was defending herself.

"You heard what Reiyo told us she had a tough night and should have been allowed to sleep in."

"Stupid Seaweed head, Sharon said that they were going to come over at 10, it is nearly that now. I just wanted to make sure she was awake."

"Good morning." Alisha interrupted whatever Gilbert was going to say.

All heads turned her way. She was met by a chorus of good mornings. She walked over to the front door and grabbed the jacket from where she placed it earlier. She put it on before going back over to them. She stopped when she heard someone at the door.

"See I told you!" Alice got up and ran past Alisha to open the door.

Through the open door way Alisha could see Sharon and Break's smiling faces. Their happiness made Alisha wonder what they had in mind. Break looked over at Alisha and winked. She just looked back at him then turned around.

"Good morning everyone, are you ready for tea?" Sharon said while she walked over to the group of people clustered by the couch.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? Not like its cold in here?" Break asked Alisha as he passed her.

If looks could kill, the glare Alisha just gave Break would have ensured that he was no longer part of this planet.

"For your information, I got a chill from last night." Alisha responded pointedly. _'Not like you would know after leaving without saying goodbye.' _She added silently.

Break looked moderately surprised that she would have spoken about that here. Not like it was a secret, it's just that they may take it the wrong way. "Oh did you?'

"Yes, Reiyo hogged the blankets all night so I was freezing."

Reiyo was sitting on the couch still and piped in, "Yep my bad."

"What about you? How did you fare?" Alisha continued as if Reiyo didn't even speak.

"Break was out all night at Pandora! Those people clearly have no regard for the individual person.' Sharon was obviously aggravated. "He hasn't had time to sleep at all since he came back when the sun was just rising. I told him that we could postpone this until later, but he wanted to make sure that Alisha had som-"

Sharon broke off when Break placed his hand over her mouth to prevent her from spilling the secret before the time was right.

Alisha was just close enough to catch Break's whispered words in Sharon's ear.

"That is a surprise; we don't want to let the cat out of the bag so soon right, Milady?" He released his hand as Sharon nodded.

By now Gilbert and Oz both were noticing that something was up. They glanced at each other before Gilbert cleared his throat to speak.

"Alisha-san? Are you feeling alright? You are determined to give Break a hard time."

Even though he meant it as a joke, he still wanted an answer. He lifted his hand and placed it on Alisha's forehead.

"Nothing happened between the two of… Alisha!" Gilbert broke off with a start. He placed his palm more firmly against Alisha's forehead. "You are burning up! You must have caught a cold last night."

"Or this morning when Alice…" Oz didn't finish, instead he blushed as if the image was still fresh in his mind.

Gilbert and Alisha locked gazes then both turned identical shades of pink. Gilbert removed his hand and turned around. Alisha also turned her head around as if just by not looking at them maybe it didn't happen.

Break and Sharon both had no idea what was going on, but Sharon was determined to find out.

"Soo, what happened this morning? What did we miss?" She asked sweetly.

Alisha shot her head forward to look at Sharon before stuttering, "N-nothing happened!"

Sharon didn't buy that. She gave Alisha a doubtful glance before Alice began speaking.

"Nothing much happened in my eyes. Just a little of this and that. Alisha, Oz and Seaweed head all flipped out when I woke up Alisha. Also I still want to know what those are!" Alice pointed downward on Alisha again.

"'_Those'_?" Sharon repeated. "What does she mean _'those'_?

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Alisha cut in.

"Not yet." Alisha cut off Alice. "Before we divulge in that topic, we have another thing to discuss. Sharon," Alisha paused and coughed a couple of times, Gilbert tried to say something but Alisha shooed at him with her hand. "What did you mean when you said that you couldn't postpone this?"

"Alisha, you are sick, you need to go back to bed." Gilbert tried to persuade Alisha.

"I am not sick, I just had a little tickle in my throat that's all; and I need to find out what they were talking about.

Sharon sighed and said, "We were planning on waiting until after tea time but I guess we can go to the surprise now. Break, would you mind getting the trunk?"

Break dipped his head before going down the hallway and out the door. He came back with a large mahogany trunk. He set it down in front of Alisha and gave her a slight smile.

"For you," He said.

Alisha gave Sharon a look of surprise, and when she nodded Alisha got on her knees to open it.

The trunk had a buckle on the front of it. She unbuckled it and when she lifted the top open Alisha was amazed at what was inside.

Sharon and Break had brought the dresses that Alisha had tried on at Sharon's house. The ruffled dark blue one, the light pink one with the crystals, and the lilac one were all inside the trunk. There was also a new one that she hadn't seen before. This one was a light material like cotton; it was a light sky blue one just like, Alisha reflected, her undergarments. She stifled a laugh as she lifted her head.

"That last blue one is a night gown," Sharon said. "That way you won't have to sleep in that shirt and pants."

'Oh she doesn't sleep in the pants anyway." Alice cut in.

Alisha was too jubilant to care about the snide comment. As soon as she got on her feet she ran over to Sharon and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" Alisha was fighting back tears. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sharon hugged Alisha right back. "You are so welcome, but it was not my idea to bring it here."

Alisha broke the embrace and took a half a step back. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Then who?" Alisha asked.

"Break had the idea when he came home earlier today. He thought that it would be nice to bring them to you."

Alisha looked over at Break surprised. Then she tossed her arms around Break's neck.

"Thank you." Alisha truly meant it. "You're forgiven." Alisha whispered as quietly as she could.

"Hm?" Break breathed while wrapping his arms around Alisha as well.

Alisha dispelled the question by shaking her head at the nape of Break's neck.

She released Break and was about to walk back to the trunk when Sharon spoke up.

"Now then, what was the _'those'_ in question?" Sharon inquired.

"Oh!" Alisha turned around and cupped Sharon's ear. As Alisha was explaining what Alice wanted to know Sharon's eye lit up.

"You want to know that! I can tell you, Alice-chan." Sharon said.

"Really?" Alice piped up.

"Not. Right. Now." Alisha articulated. "You can do that on your own time." She laughed.

Alisha went back over to the trunk and as she was about to shut it something caught her eye. There was a small pouch in the top right corner. She picked it up and heard the jingle of coins. Alisha brought her head up, her eyes seeking Sharon's, looking for an explanation.

"I thought we could go on a shopping spree one of these days. You can maybe get some other clothes that are maybe a little less fancy. Ones that would be good for everyday."

"Oh Sharon, thank you so much, for everything. I don't know what I could do to repay you!" Alisha's voice went up an octave on that last word and it sent a splint of pain through her body. "Ahh," Alisha's hands went immediately to her throat in an attempt to stop the pain but it was futile.

"Alisha!" Break shouted and ran over to her, placing a hand on her back for support. He looked up at Gilbert who had also rushed over along with everyone else. "She is burning up, and despite that, she is shivering."

"Like I told her, she is sick. Let's get her to back in bed." Gilbert reached down to pick her up but she raised an arm to push him away.

"I am fine; I'm just a little tired that's all." Alisha began to stand up.

Once she was on her feet she walked over to the room she was staying in. Sharon had followed along with everyone else. Now she shooed everyone away.

"Give her some space." Sharon followed Alisha through the door way and closed the door behind her. "Here, I brought the night gown."

Alisha had made her way over to the bed and she sat down heavily.

"I really am sick aren't I?" Alisha regretted. "I guess it was last night, well this morning actually."

"Most likely, now raise your arms so I can get you in the nightgown." Sharon demanded.

Alisha did as she was asked obediently and waited while Sharon tugged the shirt over Alisha's head replacing it with the new gown.

"Stand up for a second and take off the pants."Sharon waited until Alisha did before continuing. "What were you saying about getting sick this morning?"

"Around one I went outside and went on the roof." Alisha painfully told her.

"But it was freezing last night!" Sharon was thoroughly shocked.

"I know, but..." Alisha groaned in pain.

"Shh, lie down and get some rest." Sharon said. "Try and go to sleep, okay? When you wake we can have some tea, and then go shopping."

"I would like that, thank you, for everything Sharon." Immediately after saying that, Alisha was asleep.

Sharon made her way outside to greet the anxious people on the opposite side of the door.

* * *

><p>I think I am finally getting used to writing again. Please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the wait, this has been a crazy school year for me. Please enjoy.

- _Lacie_

* * *

><p>Reiyo felt sick. He had been so mad at Alisha for not telling him the entire truth, that he had not noticed that she was so ill. Now that he had begun to focus, he could tell that Alisha was very sickly indeed. He felt her nausea, and her urge to cough.<p>

'_If I feel like this, then Alisha must be in horrible shape.'_ Reiyo thought guiltily.

Right then the bedroom door opened and Sharon stepped out. Reiyo stood up and walked over to where everyone was asking Sharon if Alisha was alright.

"How would she have even gotten this sick?" Gilbert was asking.

"She said that she was up on the roof at one in the morning," Break fidgeted a second then Sharon continued. "I don't have any idea what prompted her wanting to go outside in the snow. She was in too much pain to tell me anymore. She is asleep now though. If Alisha gets any worse, we may have to call a doctor."

"She really is sick." Everyone turned to look at Reiyo as he spoke. "I didn't realize it earlier, but I can feel her pain. It is minimized and it still hurts me. "

"You can feel her pain?" Break seemed intrigued.

"Not typically," Reiyo replied. "Just now I believe because her pain is significantly elevated. Once before I was able to feel what she was feeling. It was right after we signed the contract. She wanted to check something so I went along ahead. When I was outside I felt feelings of terror. I came to her and she was a bit shaken, but other than that she was fine."

"Be sure to keep an eye on her, Reiyo. If she gets any worse then you'll have to call the doctor." Sharon said. "Let's give her until tomorrow, and then call the doctor if we think we should."

Reiyo nodded so Sharon continued.

"Sadly we have to go. I am terribly sorry about not being able to have tea today, but we have another engagement to attend. We'll stop by tomorrow to see how she is." Sharon said briskly.

No matter how much it pained Sharon to leave, she couldn't stay with them any longer. She said goodbye and walked out with Break. Before they had gotten to the carriage Break reached over and touched Sharon's shoulder as they were walking. She turned around and looked at him; he had a pained expression on his face.

"Sharon- milady, you remember when Alisha-san said something about being on the roof at 1 am?" he paused then continued when Sharon nodded. Did she say anything else?"

Sharon shook her head, "No she didn't, I think she was about to say something but she essentially passed out."

Break heaved a heavy sigh. "I was with her on the roof. It is true that I was at Pandora for a while but after I went to Gilbert's house. When I got there I noticed that there was some snow missing off the top if the railing. When I got closer I heard a big sigh and climbed up. I saw Alisha up there and we started talking, I asked her some questions and she asked me some as well. Before I knew it, the sun was rising. When I realized that we both left the roof and I opened the door for her then immediately came to Sharon- milady's house. The only thing is, is that she was wearing the shirt from Gilbert." He paused. "The one that was open in the front. She most likely got sick from her chest being exposed to the cold."

Sharon realized the gravity of what he was telling her.

"So you are basically saying that it was our faults that she got sick?"

Break turned his head away and refused to look at her for a couple of minutes.

"Oh my god!" Sharon buried her face in her hands. "I feel so horrible.

"No, Milady, this is not your fault in any sense. The fault is all mine. I am sorry for troubling you right before our meeting; come we don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>It is a short chapter, but I already have part of the next chapter written, I wrote it in my first period class, so I will update when I get back from work.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Yay a the new chapter!

* * *

><p>After Sharon and Break had left, Gilbert, Alice and Oz were left in a shocked silence. Reiyo was still in their room to keep Alisha company. Or at least that is what he told her sleeping form, he was actually told to watch Alisha and inform everyone else should her condition begin to deteriorate.<p>

Alisha was still asleep even after Reiyo came in. He put a hand on her head as if to reassure her that she was not alone.

As hard as Reiyo tried to deny it, he was exhausted. He hardly slept a wink due to the worry that came from Alisha's absence. Finally, Reiyo relented he closed his eyes in a prolonged blink.

* * *

><p>Reiyo woke up with a start. The light shining through the window told him that it was almost midday. He had slept for an extra couple of hours.<p>

He buried his head in his hands.

'_How could I have slept?_' Reiyo thought fervently. _'I needed to stay awake and watch-'_

Reiyo's head flung up. He looked over at Alisha. She was still asleep. He placed a palm on her forehead to feel her temperature. Her fever seemed to be waning. Reiyo breathed a sigh of relief.

Reiyo looked at Alisha's sleeping form for a little longer until he decided to tell the others.

He stood up and walked over to the door. He placed a hand on the door handle and begun to slowly turn the bronze knob until he heard a slight _click._ He began opening it slowly, not wanting it to squeak, when he felt a weight on the other side of the door handle.

Before Reiyo could say anything, Alice had flung the door open. Right into Reiyo's face. The door hit Reiyo so hard he was forced backward. He hit the floor with a thud. He raised his head angrily and glanced at the Rabbit standing in the doorway.

"What do you think-" He said loudly. He broke off and looked at Alisha, she did not stir.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded in a whisper.

"I came to see how she was." Alice said as loudly as Reiyo before and just as indignantly.

"Keep your voice down! She is asleep right now." Reiyo used his hands to prop them against the ground to help him get up. "Come on."

He walked past Alice then turned around and beckoned to her with an irritated flick of his wars. She sighed before following, closing the door a little too loudly.

Reiyo practically stomped over to where Gilbert and Oz were having tea. They both looked up as they heard someone coming.

"How is she-" Gilbert started then broke off when he saw who it was. "Reiyo, how is she doing?"

"She is finally asleep and I believe her fever broke. Her temperature is going down." Reiyo told him in a relieved tone.

By now Gilbert and Oz had gotten up.

"That is great!" Oz said in an enthusiastic _v_oice. "Do you think we could see her before we go?"

"Go?" Reiyo repeated curiously. "Go where?"

"Gilbert thought that we could go into town and get some ingredients for soup."

"I wanted meat but seaweed head said that soup would be good for Alisha." Alice said, remotely dejected.

"Yes, it would be good for her. If you want, we can make it chicken soup. Chicken is a kind of meat." Gilbert reasoned.

"Okay!" Alice practically jumped over to the door. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a second Alice, I want to see how she is." Oz was walking over to the door but he stopped and turned around in time to see Alice slump her shoulders and kick her right foot over the carpet a few times. He laughed inwardly before walking in; Gilbert was right behind him.

At the bedside, Alisha was indeed still asleep. Gilbert raised one hand and moved her hair out of her face and tested her temperature. He looked over at Oz with a surprised expression.

"Her temperature has actually gone down substantially. I believe that she would be quite fine if we go out for a bit."

"That's good." Oz grinned. "I will ask Reiyo if he would stay here and look after her."

Oz left, shutting the door behind him.

Gilbert sat on the very edge of the bed and looked down into Alisha's sleeping face. He had a serious look in his eyes, and he took her hand in his.

"Be safe."

Gilbert got off the bed and was about to release her hand when he felt a slight squeeze.

"Gilbert- kun…" Alisha breathed then was still again.

He placed her hand on her chest then left the room also.

Oz was waiting by the door with Alice, and Reiyo was sitting on the couch. Reiyo had realized that Gilbert was in the room alone with Alisha and gave him a look full of spite.

'_I did not do anything, my goodness!_' He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "So will you stay here? Come get us if anything happens."

Reiyo sniffed loudly then mumbled a barely coherent, "Fine."

Gilbert shook his head then the three of them walked through the door with Gilbert closing it behind them.

Reiyo remained on the couch even after the three of them had left. Alisha was getting better so he did not have to be with her right now.

'_I wonder if there is any tea left._' Reiyo pondered as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

The kettle was still on the stove with a thin line of steam coming out of the spout. There were two cups left out on the counter.

'_Pretty optimistic leaving two cups out_.' He thought.

Reiyo took hold of the kettle's handle and began to pour himself some tea. He replaced the kettle back on the stove then grabbed a couple of sugar cubes from a bowl next to the stove. He brought the cup to his mouth and blew on it to help it cool before taking a sip. He reached over and plopped another cube into his cup then went back over to the couch. He placed his teacup on a nearby table then proceeded to look out over the people walking below.

A thin covering of snow blanketed the sill on the other side of the window, and everything else. There was not one exposed object that was not glistening with the powdery stuff.

Reiyo placed his forehead against the glass relishing its cold embrace. His nose blew two twin puffs of fog on the glass that merged into one blotch in the middle.

_'I am fine with the cold, that is why I did not think too much of it. I really should not have let her go out last night.'_ Reiyo thought to himself. _'I just figured that she needed to be alone after being used to the solitude.'_

After a while the white glare lulled Reiyo into a dream-like state. He was awake but not quite.

"Halloo? Is anybody there?" A voice resonated throughout the room.

Reiyo looked around for the source, now fully alert. The sound seemed to be emanating from the cabinet.

He knew who it was and relaxed slightly before saying in return, "Yeah I'm here."

"Reiyo? Oh goody!" The voice said.

The cabinet doors shuttered before flying open to reveal Break who miraculously managed to get out of the small space and stand up quite quickly.

Reiyo sat down on the edge of the couch's arm. He fingered his temples with his hands.

"Why didn't you use the front door?" Reiyo asked exasperated.

"That one?" Break motioned to the door he should have come through.

"Yes that door, the door normal people enter and exit from."

"Hm, that would be boring wouldn't it?" Break said bowing, with a grin on his face.

He straightened up and looked Reiyo in the eye, his entire demeanor changed.

"Is she still asleep?" Break asked.

Reiyo crossed his legs.

"She is, but her temperature has gone down."

"Where did Gilbert and the others go?"

"Tch, he went to get ingredients for soup, the others followed." Reiyo spoke in a not so kind fashion.

"You do not like Gilbert- kun?" Break asked surprised.

Reiyo sighed, thinking of the proper answer.

"It is not_ him _I guess," He stressed the word. "It's just that he smells too much like that man to be trusted." When Break gave him a black stare Reiyo said, "Vincent."

Break's gaze hardened.

"Oh." Is all he said.

"You don't like him?"

"Not one bit do we Emily?"

"Not at all, who could trust a dirty sewer rat." Emily responded.

"Quite right, quite right." Break nodded. "So is that the only reason?"

Reiyo looked as if he had just been shocked.

"Well…" Reiyo digressed then cleared his throat. "I guess it would have to be…"

Reiyo paused.

"Go on." Break urged.

"It is because on that first day Alisha had shown some, how do you say, _interest_ in Gilbert."

"Interest? So you are jealous?" Break wasted no time to get to the point.

Reiyo blushed a bright red, and dismissed the question.

"Why do you care?" Break asked attempting to delve deeper.

"It just seems like Alisha has no interest in you none so ever. So you must be fine."

Now it was Break's turn to be shocked.

"Is that so?" Break spoke through gritted teeth that bared a resemblance to a smile.

"Yep," Reiyo said bluntly. "You can go in and see her if you want."

"I would be honored to." Break walked over to the door with that same smile plastered upon his face, and now an eyebrow twitch.

Break opened the door and closed it forcibly but without a sound.

Break heard a slight snickering from the other side of the door but he ignored it. He went silently over to Alisha and placed a hand on her head.

"It seems like you are doing much better." Break whispered. "Now to fix that."

Break procured a sewing kit and several buttons from inside his sleeve. He picked up the side of her shirt with the missing buttons. His finders occasionally brushed the warm flesh underneath but he tried his best to ignore it. All the while she remained asleep.

As he finished up, he gave each of the buttons an experimental tug before fastening them to the other side. Break took a second to examine his handiwork and was pleased with the outcome. It looked exactly as it did before, perhaps even better.

"Done." He pronounced.

He gave the top of her head a pat before meeting Reiyo in the main room.

"I will now go back to Milady, and tell her the good news. She will be elated to hear of Alisha's recovery." Break opened the doors of the cabinet once again. "Farewell." And he shut them behind him

Reiyo rushed over to the cabinet and opened the doors but Break was no longer there.

"What an odd man."Reiyo said.

* * *

><p>That was quite the long chapter! Please review.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Author Notes- Thank you Smittens for reviewing.

* * *

><p>As soon as Gilbert shut the door behind them, Oz and Alice rushed down the steps and into the snow covered yard. Their feet leaving a trail of shoeprints in their wake.<p>

"Hold on!" Gilbert quickened his pace to catch up with them.

"I feel like I have so much energy! I could do with a good fight." Alice had that gleam in her eyes and that power in her stance that announced something bad to come.

Before Oz or Gilbert could react, Alice had brought up her scythe and was running into town. Gilbert and Oz could do nothing but follow.

"Oz, come here."

Gilbert had taken off his glove and reached over to Oz's head. Before Oz knew what was happening Gilbert had suppressed Alice's power once again.

Alice's scythe disappeared, and Alice, thoroughly surprised, tripped and fell face first unto a snow bank.

"What was that for?"  
>Alice had gotten up in time to see Gilbert and Oz clutching their stomachs in a fit of laughter. One glance at her furious face covered in snow ensured the laugh would resume a little longer.<p>

Oz brought his hand up and brushed a tear out of his eye then placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh come on," Oz said. "It was only to stop you from terrorizing the town. Gilbert did not mean for you to fall."

"Yeah, that's it." Gilbert said with a smile. "But in all seriousness, we need to make sure we do not get into any trouble we have to get back home soon."

"Fine." Alice pouted.

"Alice, look, meat!" Oz had walked slightly ahead and was pointing to a cart. Alice just turned her head in the opposite direction.

"There is a vegetable cart up a little ways too. Why don't you go pick out some for the soup? Oz you know which kinds to get right?" Oz nodded so Gilbert continued. "I will get the chicken and meet you there."

'_After I get some cigarettes._' Gilbert thought as he waved them on ahead.

"How much for this one?" Gilbert pointed to a decent sized one that was already partially cut into soup sized pieces in a bag.

"Seven." The man behind the counter stood up from his stool in the back to collect the money. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too." Gilbert put the chicken into another bag and walked over to find the cigarettes he needed.

'_They will be fine without me for a little bit.'_ Gilbert reasoned with himself.

He walked the opposite direction from where the kids had gone in search of his cigarettes. He found them not too far from the meat cart.

"Hey Julian, I need my usual." Gilbert said to the man at the counter.

The man turned around and fixed his piercing blue eyes on Gilbert.

"Gilbert! What a surprise."Julian chuckled. "Well not really; I honestly thought you would have come sooner since you only bought one pack last time."

"I ran out a bit ago, I just haven't been able to come here before now."  
>"So you haven't had a cig in a while, I had better get you some now before you keel over or something."<p>

Julian reached up to a high shelf in the back and withdrew a carton.

"Actually it has only been a couple of days, but any length of time feels like forever."

"True, true." Julian placed the carton on the counter. "How many do you want now?"

"I think I had better get three this time."

"Okay." Julian took out three packs and passed them to Gilbert. "That will be eighteen."

Gilbert began rifling in his pocket for the correct bill when a loud crash attracted his attention.

"What the..." Julian began.

He was staring at the space behind Gilbert; where a cloud of debris was wafted into the atmosphere.

Gilbert turned around seeing Alice and Oz bolting toward him. He was about to ask what in the world they thought they were doing but then he saw it. The cause of the commotion was a chain. It was a regular Trump so Gilbert wondered why they were coming to him instead of getting rid of it. Then he realized that he had to release Alice's powers. He turned round and tossed a twenty at Julian.

"Keep the change for my next pack!" He called while running to Oz.

Once he caught up he released Alice.

"Finally!" Alice shouted while leaping up to hack at the chain's head,

Gilbert took his gun out and fired a few shots; one of which almost hit Alice.

"Hey! What do you think you are trying to do?" Alice screeched.

Now she was mad. She gave one massive bound then sliced the trump's head in half. The rest of its body crumpled into a heap before exploding.

"Well then," Gilbert started; he took a cigarette and lit it. "Did you guys get all the vegetables?" he motioned to Oz's arm from which dangled a bag.

"Yes we did." Oz told him. "And where were _you_? We tried to hold out but it just kept on getting madder."

"Sorry about that. I had to get cig's." Gilbert mumbled apologetically.

Alice was bounding over to them; her eyes very bright.

"That was fun. Too bad there was only one."

"Yeah, that is pretty unusual for only one to be alone in town like that." Oz said.

"Let's get back before the commotion starts." Gilbert told them.

Even now there was a gaggle of people milling about talking in hushed tones and pointing in their direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Notes- Thank you Animebookfreaker for your review. Gilbert was under a lot of stress with everyone, he deserved it. :3

* * *

><p>Once Reiyo was completely sure Break had gone, Reiyo went over to his borrowed room. He silently opened the door.<p>

'_Everyone will probably be gone for a while.'_ Reiyo thinks to himself as he walked over to his side. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought his hand up to feel her temperature. Her temp was still normal.

Reiyo laid down with a relieved sigh.

'_This contractor is going to be a troublesome one.'_ He thought smiling.

He listened to the rhythmic breaths of Alisha and slowly began to nod off.

Somewhere is the back of his mind he heard a rustling of the bed sheets. He was still asleep until he heard his name softly spoken.

He opened his eyes to see Alisha sitting up, legs still under the covers. He sat up very quickly.

"Idiot, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Alisha retorted "I was going to go to the bathroom. What time is it anyway? How did I sleep so long?"

Reiyo wiped the sleep from his eyes. "You mean you don't remember anything?"

"Am I supposed to remember something?"

"Yes, you were sick this morning."

"I was?" Alisha looked puzzled. "Well I feel fine now except for one thing…"

"What?" Reiyo was braced for the worst.

"I have to use the bathroom like I already said."

"Don't do that! I thought you were going to die, so did everyone else." Reiyo scolded.

"Sorry," Alisha said, slowly beginning to realize that something big must have happened. "It's just that I don't remember anything like that."

"And that in itself is a problem." Spoke a masculine voice from the door way.

Reiyo and Alisha turned to see Gilbert watching them with Alice and Oz's heads peeking out from behind him.

"Oh! You guys are back already?" Reiyo asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's almost six, we got held up by some trouble in the market."

"There was a chain there! But_ I_ defeated it!" Alice crossed her arms across her chest with a smug expression on her face.

"It's that late already?" Reiyo and Alisha said in unison.

They both started to get up but Alisha was told to lay back down again by Reiyo.

"I will just be a couple of minutes; I am not going to die using the bathroom!"

Alisha promptly stood up and brushed past Gilbert and into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was shut, Alisha leaned with her back against the door. She heaved a big sigh.

'_What is everybody's problem? So what if I was sleeping and do not remember events that happened while I was asleep.'_

Alisha took a couple of paces forward until she was standing in front of the mirror. Her face was pale; she reached a hand up and touched her cheek.

'_My face is as white as a ghost's, maybe I should think of what I remember.' _Alisha thought for a moment. _'I vaguely remember Sharon and Break coming. Oh, and the clothes she gave me. Also saying that I forgive Break, but after that it's all blank. Maybe they can tell me what happened.'_

Alisha finished in the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. As she bent down to prevent the water from dripping onto the floor she glanced in the mirror. She was expecting to see her seal through the open shirt, but she was astonished to see that the buttons were sewn back in place.

She quickly grabbed a towel, patting her face to dry it.

'_Something must be going on. How did these buttons get sewn back on? They should have been left at Sharon's mansion.' _Alisha closed her eyes and sighed. '_I have apparently misses quite a bit of things.'_

She eased the door open, expecting to be told to go into bed again. Instead a new sight greeted her.

Alisha walked through the door way only to stop short before almost running into a man with graying hair.

The man turned around and looked Alisha in the eyes. She was astounded by the depth of wisdom she could see behind thick glasses. He was wearing a white coat and shiny black shoes.

He smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you Alisha. I am Dr. Norton, Sharon told me about you but you appear to be doing pretty fine."

Alisha politely shook his offered hand but had a puzzled look on her pale face.

"Sharon? But why would she…" Alisha trailed off as she saw Sharon standing just behind Dr. Norton. "I am sorry Dr. Norton, but I do not remember anything about me being sick. They kept on telling me to lie down, even though I needed to use the bathroom." Alisha shot a pointed look at Reiyo when she said this, who just turned his head away.

The Doctor let out a hearty laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with getting rest when you are unwell; just within reason."

"Now my dear, shall we proceed to the examination? Please sit down on the couch here."

Dr. Norton gestured to an unoccupied seat which Alisha took immediately.

"Now," Dr. Norton said while rummaging through his bag and drawing out a tongue depressor. "Say 'Ahh' for me please."

Alisha opened her mouth and the Dr. placed the tongue depressor inside. Alice smirked but the doctor ignored her and used a light to get a better look in.

"Nothing abnormal here. Let me take your temperature." He took out the depressor and replaced it with a thermometer. "Perfectly fine." He said after a minute.

"Well," He said, clapping his hands against his thighs to help him up. "You seem quite healthy to me. No sign of sickness at all."

"She is going to be fine?" Sharon asked relieved.

"Yes, I believe so. Just to be on the safe side, take it easy for the next couple of days. Other than that you are good."

"What do you think it was if it was not a sickness?" Gilbert asked.

"Based on the background information that Sharon had given me, I believe I can place the cause as stress."

"Stress?" Alisha repeated doubtfully with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Stress. You have been under quite a bit lately am I correct?"

Alisha thought for a moment before replying. She was remembering everything that has happened to her in the past months. Her living alone in the woods after her town was massacred, meeting Reiyo and everyone else. Not to mention what happened between her and that clown.

"Yes. I have." She said plain and simply.

"So, basically she was never in any danger of dying?" Oz said trying to make light of the situation.

"Not true. Stress can be a real killer. Just because there is not a viral reason, does not mean it is not fatal. Haven't you heard of dying of a broken heart? It is quite similar to that. She is going to be fine now, most likely it was due to stress then immediate joy. All she needs is a few days to get her strength back." With that he turned to leave.

"Thank you Dr. Norton." Sharon said.

"Anytime my dear, farewell." Were his parting words before he left.

When he shut the door behind him, Alisha turned to face the crowd of people. She put her hands on her hips.

"So is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

"I think we were going to make some soup, right Gil?" Oz said, nudging Gilbert with his shoulder.

'Uh, quite right." Gilbert agreed.

Gilbert ruffled his hair before walking into the kitchen with Oz following behind.

"Wait! I am not done with you guys yet." Alisha started following them, intent on getting answers.

"Alisha-san!"

Alisha turned around in time to have Sharon practically jump on her and wrap her arms around Alisha. Sharon had the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"What are you…?" Alisha began, but Sharon interrupted her.

"I really thought that this was our fault! After he told me that it could have been a possibility I would have never forgiven myself if you had died."

"_He_ who?" Alisha questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Sharon unraveled her arms from Alisha but held her at arm's length.

"Fine, but can you tell me what happened?" Alisha gave up questioning Sharon about her slip up.

"You had a very high fever and were in pain. You crumpled to the ground then lost consciousness. Then you..."

Alisha listened while Sharon recounted what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>Chapter finished!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: This chapter is going to take place a couple of days after the last chapter. Just as a forewarning; I wanted to make the time go by a little faster.

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Alisha opened her eyes against the glare from the sun coming in through the window. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She took a peek over at Reiyo who was still asleep.<p>

He was lying on his side with his front facing her. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there that Alisha had to resist the urge to blow air on his occasionally twitching ear.

'_No I can't do that, since everyone is asleep maybe I can get some alone time._' She thought to herself before walking out of bed and into the living room.

The sunlight was even brighter in here. The light was streaming in through the frosted window. Last night Alice and Oz went back to Oz's house. Alisha had begun to think that they lived here with Gilbert.

Alisha smiled remembering how just a week ago she was living alone, and now it seems like she has made a few friends. Alisha's smile suddenly dissipated.

'_What am I thinking? Did I honestly think that I could just stay here forever? I need to go back to my house. It doesn't matter if I am alone; I want things to be like they used to be._'

"I am so stupid." Alisha muttered.

She closed her eyes against the yellow light and was brought back into her ever present nightmare. There she was again, in her bed as the front door closed. Dad leaving for one of his trips again, but this time it's different. He'sl not come back, ever, and Alisha will be left alone. She jumped out of bed and ran into the night. The tree roots snatched at her bare feet, threatening to trip her; but she kept on running.

'_If I can see him just once I can at least say goodbye._' She thinks as the shadows play with her mind_. 'Is that him? No, it's just a branch in the wind.'_

Alisha opened her eyes once more, banishing the dark thoughts to the recesses her mind.

"I need to go back." She said firmly.

"Are you saying that with conviction or are you trying to convince yourself?"

Alisha looked up in time to see a crack in the door grow large enough to show an overly happy face in the doorway.

As Break entered the room Alisha stood up.

"How did you get in here?" Alisha inquired.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a brass key which he twirled on his finger a bit before pocketing it once again.

"Figures, at least you used the door this time, though." She said, with a slight smile.

"That is true. So, where do you need to go back to?"

Alisha sat back down and Break came all the way inside the living room to sit on a couch near her.

"Don't try and stop me Break-san."

"I never implied that I would, I was merely asking where you wanted to go to so badly."

"Home." She replied.

"The place that was destroyed by chains?" Break asked, his face serious. "You still consider that place your home?"

"Of course!"Alisha bristled. "That is where I was raised and also where all my happiest memories lie."

"All of your happiest memories?" Break asked.

Alisha could not read the look in his eye as he said this.

"Yes," Alisha said passionately. "That is where my mom and my dad lived in peace together. Our little town in the woods; no matter what happened there, I will always still think of it as my home."

"Then you must go back!"

Alisha was flabbergasted.

"Are you serious? You are not going to stop me? Or have any more words to prevent me from leaving?"

"Why? Would you like me to? Does my opinion matter that much to you? If you feel like you have to go, then go. Simple as that."

Alisha was slightly hurt by his giving up so easily.

But she was not going to show it.

"Good, I finally have someone on my side. I think I am going to go today. Thank you for your support." She said stiffly. "It was nice meeting you."

She stood up, getting ready to wake poor Reiyo from his slumber.

"What are you doing?"

Alisha stopped walking and turned around.

"What does it look like? I am going to wake up Reiyo so we can leave."

"I never said you were going to go alone."

"But I am not going alone I will have Reiyo." Alisha paused, confused for a moment before it dawned on her. "Oh no, no. No. You are not coming with us."

"I am sure I am not the only one who would like to go with you."

He stood up and walked over to Alisha, blocking her way.

"I know that Gilbert will surely not let you go alone. Heaven forbid what Milady will think of that either. Not to mention Oz and that rabbit."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You have made friends. Don't try to get rid of them so quickly."

Alisha just realized how close he was standing to her.

"Huh? Break-san, what are you doing here so early." Said a deep vioce from behind them.

Alisha froze_, 'Oh my god, it's Gilbert. What is he going to think of me being so close to this clown? Think of something, fast.'_

"I- I was just wondering the same thing." She took several wide steps backwards. "Anyways, good morning Gilbert- kun."

"Milady had told me about Alisha being not sick anymore. I just apologize for taking a couple of days to come over for myself."

Gilbert yawned, "Oh, okay."

Alisha breathed a slight sigh of relief on the inside. _'He must have been half asleep and didn't see anything.' _Alisha halted for a second. _'Not like anything was happening anyway.'_

"Alisha-san was just telling me how she would like to go back to her house once again."

_'Shit! Break-san you idiot! What are you doing?'_

"Yeah?" Gilbert was beginning to become a little more aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah, but that is alright, I told Break-san earlier that is would be fine for me to just go alone. No need to bother anyone else, right?" Alisha said shakily.

"Not right," Gilbert stared straight at her. "Do you really think that I am going to let you go back? Alone? That could be dangerous. There is no way that I am going to allow you to go off on your own."

"Technically, I would have Reiyo with me." Alisha retorted.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"If you really feel like going, then I am coming too." When Alisha opened her mouth to protest Gilbert continued. "It is no trouble, trust me."

"I have already said that Milady and I will accompany Alisha-san also; and that Oz and Alice may like to join too."

"Perfect. Then it's settled. We can leave later on today." Gilbert finished.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p>The smell of sizzling eggs and toast wafted from the kitchen toward Alisha. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, with her back to the window. Break had left a little bit ago saying something about needing to get the preparations for leaving. Gilbert had told her not to move from that spot until the meal was done, but the tempting smell was too much for Alisha's self control to handle.<p>

She tentatively took a couple of slow steps hoping he would not notice that she had moved from her seat. As soon as she stepped in the kitchen, though, Gilbert turned around.

"If you were trying to sneak over here and see before its ready, you just failed. Miserably." Gilbert said sternly, but also good naturedly.

He was maneuvered in a way that completely blocked her view of the stove.

"Uh, no I just… just wanted to ask if you wanted me to wake Reiyo. Ha ha ha…" Alisha laughed awkwardly.

"Sure, it should be done in a couple of minutes." He replied, turning back to the stove.

"Meh," Alisha breathed.

She slowly turned around, and dragged her feet across the floor to the middle of the room.

"Actually, maybe you could have a little look." Gilbert had turned toward Alisha and smiled.

"Really?" Alisha said, mood brightening immediately.

"No, now go wake Reiyo." Gilbert lightly chuckled.

Alisha's mouth dropped open. She balled her fists at her sides, looking struck.

"That was not funny, Gilbert- kun."

He didn't even look up. "You're right, it was not funny. I'm sorry, it was hilarious."

Alisha ignored his snide comment and went to wake Reiyo.

He was still asleep in the exact same position when she had left. Alisha walked over to his side.

'_Now how do I want to wake him up?'_ Alisha thought_. 'Maybe I could… no that wouldn't work. Hm, then how about this.'_

She brought her arms up and extended them out. Pausing only slightly, she wrapped her arms around his sleeping form in a bear hug. She nuzzled her face right next to his ear and cooed loudly.

"Rei- chan~ Wake up please."

He woke with a start.

"What in the world…?" He sat up quickly but Alisha still had her arms wrapped tightly around Reiyo.

It took him a millisecond to realize what was going on. His face flushed a bright red. He tried to unwrap Alisha's arms in vain.

He sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. His fluffy ears twitching in slight irritation about the way he was woken up.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, breakfast is ready." Alisha replied cheerfully, all annoyance with Gilbert forgotten.

She released Reiyo and now that he was free he stretched.

"Breakfast?" He questioned. "Do you know what it is going to be?"

"No, I do not," Alisha responded. "Gilbert would not tell me what he was making. Something big for the trip that we are going on later today, but something defiantly smells like eggs and toast."

"What trip? How much have I missed since I have been sleeping?" Reiyo asked, looking puzzled.

"My, don't you have all the questions this morning. Break-san came over early this morning when I was trying to have some quite time." When Reiyo looked confused she clarified. "He surprisingly had a key and used the front door. We talked for a bit and I unfortunately mentioned that I wanted to go back to the town. Break-san was all for it except that he would have to come, also that everyone else may want to come too. That is all that happened so far."

"Fine." Reiyo realized that there would be no point in arguing.

"Now that you are on board, the food is most likely ready."

Alisha grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him out of bed.

Once they were in the living room, they were in for a sight.

In mere minutes, Gilbert had managed to set the table for three and piled the plates high with eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and toast.

"What is all this?" Alisha asked completely caught off guard.

She was expecting eggs and toast yes, but not a feast.

"I may have gone a bit overboard."Gilbert admitted.

Alisha clasped her hands together and did a slight jump.

"Are you serious?" She hurried over to one of the plates nearest to her. "_Itadakimasu!"_

"Completely serious, Reiyo why don't you come over here and eat too." Gilbert said, ushering Reiyo over to the table too.

Alisha had her mouth stiffed full of eggs and toast when there was a knock on the door. She gave him a look that said 'I am so not getting that.'

"Fine, fine," Gilbert responded to her unspoken comment.

He scooted his chair back a little bit before there was the sound of a key turning and Sharon rushed into the room.

Alisha swallowed her bite in time to see Sharon go through the doorway.

"Does everyone have a key to your house?" She said incredulously to Gilbert who just shrugged.

"I don't have one," Sharon giggled. "I stole Break-san's in the carriage."

"Oh, that sadly makes sense."

"So, Break-san was telling me that you wanted to go back to your town for a visit right?"

_'Did I say just a visit?_' Alisha wondered to herself, though she couldn't remember actually thinking she did_. 'Maybe he had decided to change the story.'_

"That is right," Alisha responded as Break came in after Sharon. "Just a visit, huh?"

"Yes," Break said frankly.

Alisha rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond.

"Alisha-san," Sharon looked at Alisha then her now empty plate. "If you want you can wear one of the dresses I gave to you for when we go to your town."

Alisha gave Sharon a smile.

"That is a wonderful idea." Alisha stood up and after excusing herself, went over to her room and opened the trunk.

The first one that she saw was the dark blue dress with the ruffles. It had a modest neckline, and was very much like her previous one. She hurriedly put it on.

"How weird it feels to wear a dress after so long." Alisha muttered to herself.

"Come on Alisha-san, we are going to go into the carriage." Sharon had walked up to the door and gave it a tiny rapping.

"Coming," Alisha said. "I will meet you there in a second."

"Okay, but don't be too long." Sharon said to her then turned around and spoke to the others from the opposite side of the door. "She will meet us outside. Let's go before we run out of time."

Alisha waited until she heard the front door close, and the excited voices leave before daring to open the door. Once she saw that they were all gone she crept past the opening and out into the living room. What she had failed to notice was that Reiyo was still there.

"What are you doing creeping around like that?"

Alisha practically jumped out of her skin.

"Reiyo! Do not scare me like that!" She scolded. "And for your information I am not 'creeping' I am mearly walking. Nare you ready to go or what?"

Reiyo looked at her for a moment longer, not fully willing to let this drop so quickly, then thought better of it.

"Yeah, everyone is waiting after all."

* * *

><p>The next chapter may take some time to become updated. There is a ton of stuff I have to do at the moment, but I will write it as soon as I can! :D<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note- Thank you xxxHikari-Kuraixxx and Animebookfreaker for your continuing comments.

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Outside a familiar sight met Alisha's eyes. Whether or not she was happy about the sight or not, cannot be determine by the smile on her face or by the twitching eyebrow.<p>

"A-another carriage?" Alisha stammered. "You guys own another carriage?"

Sharon gave Alisha a blank look.

"Of course we own another." She said puzzled. "This is our third one."

'_I should have known.'_ Alisha thought.

This carriage was a dark mahogany brown with silver finishing lining the doors. It was also another four- seater Alisha noticed.

"So should we sit the way we were before?" Gilbert asked, flashing Alisha a '_this is how it always it'_ apologetic smile.

Alisha rolled her eyes at Gilbert stifling a laugh.

"Sure," She replied sarcastically. "Because that worked out so well last time, huh?"

"I thought it worked perfectly." Break said.

"Where is Sharon-san going to sit though?" Alisha reasoned. "She was not with us last time, so it will technically not be like last time anyway."

Alisha resisted the urge to say _'So there!'_

Sharon noticed that Alisha had come up with Reiyo and was talking, more like arguing, with Break.

"It is fine, I will sit up front by the coachman. You can have fun on the inside."

"But Milady," Break began. "That will be most unbecoming of you."

"I am sure it will be fine." Sharon motioned to everyone to load up in the carriage.

"May as well just do it," Gilbert said resigned. "I'll go in first, then the Rabbit can be on Oz's lap."

As they all got settled in, Alisha began thinking.

_'I have not honestly thought of what I intend to do when I am there. I do not want to show anyone the town. Perhaps if I pretend to get us lost we could just head back. I will feign forgetfulness to not know the way home. They will all leave, then I will come alone.'_

She began to feel slightly sad, though she didn't know why.

_'I have only known these people for a couple of weeks, if that. Why is it that I feel a certain attachment to them?'_

Even as she thought, she could not come up with a single answer.

"Everyone all set?" Break's loud voice broke into her thoughts.

Alisha shook her head, trying to dislodge the cobwebs of thought.

'Let's see how this plays out, then think of ways to get out of it.' Alisha reasoned.

"Yes, we are." Oz spoke up, Alice was sitting on him once again.

"Okay, Sharon-milady we may proceed." Break told Sharon upfront.

Suddenly a thought came to Alisha. She turned to Break who was seated beside Reiyo and her.

"How do you guys know where to go?" Alisha questioned. "I did not tell you the name of my town, or where it was."

Break just smiled a cunning little smile.

"I am not sure I like that smile."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Alice piped up from her seat on Oz.

Break turned to look at Alisha.

"Glenley, right?"

He noted her look of surprise.

"I am correct." He paused then continued. "You had mentioned that your town was destroyed by Chains. Several months back we had heard news of an attack on a small town west of us, in Glenley. Don't look at me like that, did you really think that an attack of that caliber would not raise awareness?"

"But if people knew," Alisha took a breath. "Then why didn't anyone come?"

"The event was declared a disaster that held no survivors. In all honesty we were told that the area was not fit to live in anymore and were told to stay away."

"So that's why no one came." Alisha said quietly.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the stuffy air of the cabin. Oz coughed.

"So, do you want to tell us about your town?" Oz asked, if only to break the silence.

Alisha stiffened, Gilbert offered her a sympathetic smile.

"They are going to fine out eventually." Break pointed out.

Alisha sighed.

"I guess so," She forced herself to be in brighter spirits when she began again. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how far it is!" Alice said. "This ride is not comfy."

They had long ago turned onto a dirt road that was very bumpy. Alice was not fairing too well, neither was Oz beneath her. He cringed as they hit another bump and Alice hopped a little on his knees.

"Not like I am not happy to see the town of Glenley, but how far is it if you do not mind my asking?" Oz asked Alisha more nicely.

"If you think this is bad, then wait until we have to walk through the forest."

Gilbert shot Alisha a glance.

"There is not a road that," Gilbert paused as they all were jostled by another bump. "Goes straight into the town?" He finished.

Alisha took one look at everyone's tired faces and laughed.

_'Maybe this won't be too bad after all._' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Notes- My Microsoft has quit working, therefore I have no spell check. I am currently using word pad and an Online Spellchecker. I apologize for the delay in getting an actual chapter up.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter but here it is!

* * *

><p>The carriage rolled to a stop at the end of the road. There were huge trees all around. Their bare branches rattled together like bones, in the wind. The snow had stopped earlier in the morning, and the clouds had scuttled away to reveal a light blue sky.<p>

Sharon lightly came down from her seat by the coachman to open the door. With the realization that she could leave, Alice jumped out of her seat and ran down the steps and onto the ground. Oz came after her followed by Break. Gilbert waved Alisha ahead so she came after him.

"Isn't this so exciting!" Sharon said cheerfully, her cheeks were flushed by the nipping wind.

"You do not get out much do you?" Alisha said jokingly, but Sharon was shaking her head.

"No I really do not, this is the first actual adventure I've had in a long time."

"Sharon-milady, are you sure you are not too cold?" Break fretted.

"No I am perfectly fine, thank you." Sharon answered briskly.

Alisha yawned, noticing the sun was slanting in through the trees.

_ 'It must be around 5 o'clock._' Alisha thought.

"We had better get going if we want to make it there before dark."

Oz looked at her puzzled.

"Is it really that far away?"

"Yes, yes it is."

With that she turned around and headed into the brittle brush. Reiyo was at her side matching her steps.

Sharon said goodbye to the coachman, and gave him directions to pick them back up in a week in this same spot.

Alisha stopped walking so she didn't get too far ahead of everyone still on the edge of the road.

"I'm home," She whispered to the blowing wind.

**Reiyo** gave her a knowing look.

Alisha glanced over at Reiyo and bumped him with her hip. Then she turned around to see what was taking everyone so long.

They were just finishing up unloading the luggage that Sharon had brought, and were waving good bye as the carriage left. Leaving them in the woods with only one place to go.

Eventually Sharon and everyone else caught up to Alisha and Reiyo, each carrying a bag.

"So where next?" Break asked.

Alisha feigned shock.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Dummy, I know where it is just not from here."

"Hm, interesting." Alisha mumbled.

"What was that?" Break asked.

"Oh nothing," She smiled then began walking. "This way, see that clearing in the trees a way off? That is a marking point of where we have to go from there."

"I am glad that it is not as cold as it has been lately. Otherwise we would be freezing right now." Oz stated.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, walking, talking some, until they finally reached the break in the trees.

"What is that sound?" Alice asked intrigued.

"Ah, so somebody noticed! Good, that is the reason we came to the clearing. The trees muffle the sound of the river, but in the clearing we can hear the sound of it better so we know which way to go."

The clearing was quite large with trees rimming around it. Alisha looked up and was surprised that she could no longer see the sun. It was going to set in a about 2 hours.

"So it looks like we may have to camp out here for the night then start in the morning."

"What? But I am hungry!" Alice said.

"Do you like fish?"

"Sure, but I do not see any fish here." She made a show of looking around.

"Not here you cheeky thing." Alisha laughed. "If we can get to the river, the fish swim into the shallow water and are easy to catch."

"But we can't just eat fish." Sharon pointed out.

"That's true," Alisha relented. "There are some berry bushes on the opposite side of the clearing."

"How about we split up? I will take Oz, Alice-san, and Reiyo-san to go get the fish. Alisha you can go with Gilbert and Break to get the berries."

Break, who was looking around, missed this exchange and was slightly startled when Sharon and the others began to leave.

Gilbert filled him in on the information he needed.

_'Oh that Sharon-san! What does she have in mind leaving Gilbert-kun and me alone.' _She had tuned out of Sharon's speech when she said her and Gilbert.

"So, how about those berries?"

"You said they were this way?" Gilbert pointed to the general direction that Alisha had pointed before.

"Yeah," She said and he walked on ahead.

Leaving Alisha with Break.

"How does it feel to be in a group with me?" Break asked feigning haughty.

Alisha laughed.

"Like nothing," She smiled.

"Harsh."

"Come on, Gilbert has already reached the bushes." With that she ran to catch up with Gilbert.

Break continued walking, he kept glancing around like he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

"Blueberries, yum!" Alisha popped one into her mouth.

She withdrew a bag and began placing the picked berries into it. Break caught up and added more picked berries. Soon the bag was full and they set off to find everyone.

When they reached the other edge of the clearing Alisha heard a noise. One that she hadn't heard in months. A male voice was calling to her.

She turned around and heard the sound of footsteps that were getting closer.

"Alisha."

Alisha's mouth dropped. There was a young man who was about her age standing in the middle of the clearing. He had sandy blond hair with kind blue eyes.

"Trey, you're okay! I looked everywhere for you but-" Alisha started.

"But you left." He finished. "I came back, but you had gone."

As he said this, tears threatened to spill out of Alisha's eyes.

"I am so sorry, I stayed for months, and spent an entire week just looking for you. You were the only one the chains took alive."

"The chains had taken me away but I managed to escape before they killed me."

"But how? They killed everyone before taking them awa-"

"I know, I was really lucky, but I have come back." He stretched out his hand toward her beckoning Alisha to him.

"Oh, Trey, I am so sorry!"

"I forgive you." He smiled. "Now come."

Her tears were flowing freely now as she was about to run toward him. She took a couple of steps, she was about to reach her hand to Trey when Gilbert grabbed Alisha's arm.

"Wait Alisha, that is not who you think it is." Gilbert said.

"What do you mean_ 'it'_? This is Trey, I knew him long before I met you guys." She was trying not to get too mad at Gilbert. "Thank you for all you have done, but please let me go!"

Gilbert closed his hand more tightly around Alisha's arm. With his other hand he stuck his hand into his pocket. Before Alisha could do anything, he cocked his gun. And shot.

The two bullets hit their mark.

Alisha and Trey both screamed simultaneously. But Trey's was more like a deep throaty growl. Alisha did not seem to notice. She screamed 'how could you?' at Gilbert and snatched her hand away before running to Trey.

Even though Alisha did not notice the growl, Break did.

"This is the weird presence I had been feeling."

He ran to catch up with Alisha and grabbed her hand. She fell with her back to the ground. He laid on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"Now Gilbert!" He screamed.

More shots ran through the silent forest air, whizzing right above Break, and Alisha's heads. The shots struck dead center. Alisha was pounding on Break to force him off her but to no avail. Break set his teeth and did not let go. Alisha craned her neck to see Trey.

Treyhad had enough. With one last growl he changed into his true form. He grew larger and his hair turned coal black. His eyes had lost their kind look, and turned into a dull luster.

"I befriended you! And you do this to me? I came to your stupid town years ago in an attempt to save even some of your town's people. The other chains wanted to kill everyone but I said no. They let me go and see if any were worth saving. I choose you. That is the only reason you are alive today. You thought it was because you went to look for your father? No, they could have easily gotten you. After I did all that, you try to kill me?"

"No, I didn't!" Alisha broke out of her stunned silence to utter these last few words.

With a growl that shook the trees, he leapt toward Alisha.

"I saved you, now I am going to finish you off myself! Now I will finish what should have happened months ago. The extermination of this area. We will take our forest back."

Gilbert fired more shots, some struck it's head. Blood poured out of the wounds and onto the ground, leaving a blood soaked path in it's wake. But Trey was too enraged to stop now. It would only stop when it died. Gilbert realized that, and shot him until he fell. He had reached Alisha and Break so he had no choice left. Trey fell only feet away from where Break and Alisha were on the ground.

Break had slung an arm over Alisha's head to protect her. Now he stood up and looked back to where Trey was disintegrating. He bent down and offered a hand to help Alisha to her feet. She shrugged his hand off, and with out a word went into the forest.

Gilbert started after her but Break held out an arm to block him.

"She needs some space right now."

Gilbert stops trying and they both watch Alisha plunge into the forest.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, no one is going to stay mad at anyone for too long. Alisha and Gilbert are going to make up in the next chapter. Look forward to it!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I would like to thank **xxxHikari-Kuraixxx** for your comment. In response to your comment, **esmeralda kitty cat, **I actually have not thought fully on the pairings yet. I am just getting the possible pairs ready.

- _Lacie_

* * *

><p>Alisha rushed past brittle bushes and dodged between the bare trees. She could hear someone's breath behind her, but she was not going to stop, not now.<p>

_'It's most likely Reiyo, he had been off with Sharon earlier. But it doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore.I only have one option left, I need to forget everything._'

Alisha thought back to the recent events that had happened.

Right after Alisha left Gilbert and Break, she practically ran into Sharon who was wondering what was taking them so long. Sharon opened her mouth to talk, but one glance at Alisha's tear streaked face and she let the question go.

Oz, Alice, and Reiyo came up a little behind Sharon right as Alisha had turned to leave. Reiyo watched Alisha's back disappear in the trees before turning to Sharon with a puzzled expression. Sharon shrugged, then gestured to where Alisha had left and said, "go."

Reiyo nodded, then ran after Alisha.

_'I am not going to stop for him. If he wants to follow me, then that's fine.'_

_Up ahead the trees were beginning to thin out. Tiny droplets of water appeared in the air. The sound of crashing water could be heard._

_'Almost there,'_ Alisha thought fervently.

She broke out of the trees and emerged on the bank beside the river. She continued to pound on the bank to where the sound was emanating. In front of her were clusters of rocks. Once Alisha reached the bottom she began to climb.

The rocks were slippery with spray and wet moss but Alisha managed to keep her grip on the rocks.

In no time at all she stood at the top. She looked down at the cascading water below her. She gazed at the waterfall in awe.

For a couple of seconds she just stood there, breathing hard after her long run. She craned her neck over the edge of the rocks and she saw the blue- green pool below.

_'Should I jump?'_

She looked down at the old blue dress she was wearing.

_'This dress has seen me through a lot. I really don't want to see it get ruined.'_

She shed the dress and braced herself against the cold breeze clad only in her undergarments. She could see the seal poking out from the edges of her bra.

_'Oh, that's right, the contract.'_

She could hear Reiyo struggling up the rocks behind her.

_'I wonder what would happen if a chain's contract were to die.'_ She thought idly.

She shifted her eyes t the landscape before her with a smile. She could see the entire forest stretched before her. Behind Alisha the sun was dipping low in the sky, soon it would bring an end to the day and hopefully also an end to something else.

Alisha lifted her head to look at the clouds blowing past.

"How pretty they are today." She said quietly, then jumped off the side of the cliff.

She only had time to think, _'This help me forget'_, before the chilly water surged around her.

In an instant she was on her back, sinking into the deep pool below, while she gazed through the foaming water around her. Underwater the roar of the waterfall was muffled. She closed her eyes and breathed out slightly.

_'I can not feel anything.'_

Through the smile on her face, even more air was bubbling through her teeth.

She opened her eyes slightly.

_'Hm, what is that?'_

She opened her eyes all the way in time to see a big splash on the surface of the water directly above her. Reiyo's face was now peering through the clear water at her sinking form.

_'Well look at that, might as well meet him.'_

With that she kicked off the bottom, then came up to join Reiyo on the surface.

Immediately he grabbed her shoulders. His face was a mix of worry and anger all in one.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, barely suppressing the urge to shout.

"What was I thinking you ask? I was thinking it would help me forget." She retorted.

"Of course this would help you forget! Dying would help you forget about everything!"

_'Well that _is_ what I wanted.'_ She thought with a smirk.

But what she really said was, "Dying? What are you talking about?"

All this time Reiyo had been dragging Alisha to the shore. Now they both were sitting on the shore. Reiyo was heaving great breaths while Alisha wore a puzzled expression on her face, that slowly turned into understanding.

"Oh, you thought... No silly! I would always come here if too many things weighed heavily on my mind." Alisha explained. "The serene landscape would always calm me and help me forget my troubles."

"Wait, so you weren't...?" Reiyo broke off and looked up.

The waterfall was only twenty-five maybe thirty feet above them.

Reiyo sighed and laid down.

"So you mean to tell me that you jump off cliffs for fun?"

"Yes." She replied simply.

Alisha realized that Reiyo was still fully clothed and those clothes were soaked and clinging to his body.

"Since we are both already wet," She stood up and offered Reiyo a hand. "Want to swim?"

She winked, then Reiyo took her hand and she helped him up.

Alisha released his hand and ran ahead of him into the water.

"We have to hurry up though, the sun is going to set soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Author Notes: New chapter yay! Pardon the wait, and also my few comments throughout the chapter. My comments will be marked A.N. for Author Notes.

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Looking up at the darkening sky Alisha was shocked to see that her and Reiyo had spent around a half an hour swimming. The setting sun shone its dying rays red against the sky and the once blue water. The blood- red color reminded her of the recent events that happened a scant hour ago. Her best friend, Trey, had revealed his true nature, a Chain. She realized that both Gilbert and also Break had technically saved her life. Whether or not she wanted it to be saved, here she was safe and alive, and feeling completely horrid at being so cross to them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Gilbert grabbed Alisha's arm.<em>

_"Wait Alisha, that is not who you think it is." Gilbert said._

_"What do you mean 'it'? This is Trey, I knew him long before I met you guys...please let me go!"_

_She screamed 'how could you?' at Gilbert and snatched her hand away before running to Trey.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Gilbert was just trying to help, and I was so mean to him. All I did was run away from the person who had saved me. I didn't even thank him!' <em>Alisha thought miserably.

Reiyo, who had just come up for air, saw her lost in thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Alisha jolted back to the present. She turned to face him.

"The sun is going to set in a few minutes and I was just thinking how are we going to get back." She tried to force a nonchalant expression onto her face but was failing.

"Just so you know, I can occasionally sense your emotions; and right now you are feeling beat up inside. Do you want to talk about what happened? The place that Sharon picked for us to stay for the night is not very far from here so we can reach it fairly easily. So we have some time to talk, if you would like to."

Reiyo walked to the shore and sat down on a fallen rock that had a flattened top.

Alisha followed him, then sat down next to him. She placed the soles of her feet on the rock and brought her knees to her face. She rested her head on the tops of her knees, and wrapped her arms around her legs in an attempt to get warm.

"Back there," She paused for a breath. "We encountered a past friend of mine. Words were spoken that would have been left unsaid. Things were realized, shots were fired, and I ran off. The End."

Reiyo sighed. "I assume that is the gist of it, but surprisingly I am still confused about some things. About the 'shots fired' part, what exactly did you mean?"

"I meant that my previously best friend in the entire world, turned out to be a chain masquerading as a human before they decided to destroy everything I had ever known and loved."

"Okay so Gilbert shot at him?"

Alisha quickly brought her head up to look at him.

"How did you know it was Gilbert- kun that shot him?"

"He was the only one with a gun... so by process of elimination, he was the only one who could have done it."

Reiyo gave a slight smile at the fact that she did not realize a simple fact.

"Okay, okay! I give!" Alisha laughed, waving her arms in front of her body to ward off anymore slander. "Any other questions?"

"About the 'words spoken et cetera' part. Would I be correct if I said that the words were said due to a misunderstanding?"

Alisha thought for a moment.

"Actually, yeah... I guess they must have realized that something was wrong, that I obviously missed."

"Well, just so you know any misunderstanding can be fixed if you just talk to the person." He stood up and began to climb the rocks. "Also we had better get back to the top of the waterfall so we can get to camp before dark really sets in."

"Oh crap!"

Alisha jumped to her feet, and climbed to the top before Reiyo even got half way.

Figuring that now would be as good as a time as ever to get dressed, Alisha put her dress back on her very cold and slightly damp self before Reiyo hauled himself over the edge.

"How did you pass me so fast?" He huffed.

Alisha smiled.

"Like I said before, I used to come here when every I needed to clear my head. Which knowing me you should know was quite often. I managed to get quite skilled at the art of rock climbing."

"So now rock- climbing is now an art, huh?" Reiyo scoffed.

"Yes it is." She stated, before running on ahead.

"Hey! Do you even have any idea where you are going?"

He was running slightly behind her and almost ran into her back when she stopped.

"Ha ha ha..." She turned around and scratched her head. "Maybe you should take the lead."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "But we do not have to run you know." He broke off when he saw her mouth open like she was about to protest. "We are very close so we do not need to run. You look like you are exhausted so I have no clue how you are still able to walk."

At that moment her exhaustion hit her like a carriage. _(A.N.- Ha ha instead of 'like a bus' get it? :D)_

"Thanks for mentioning it." She felt like she was swaying on her feet.

"You are welcome." He transformed into the Tiger. "Get on."

Alisha needed no further pushing to get her to lay down in the warm, soft fur of her Chain.

Reiyo carried Alisha the last half mile to the camping site. By the time they got there Alisha was almost asleep. Only the sounds of voices was enough to rouse her.

"Are you awake?" He had felt Alisha stirring on his back.

"Now I am, I thought you said it was only a little bit ahead?"

"It was, you just fell asleep the moment you came onto my back. Speaking of which do you think you can stand up now?"

"Sure."

Reiyo sat down on the sand next to the river to allow Alisha to stand on her own feet.

As soon as he felt the weight lifted from his back, he transformed into the Human Reiyo.

Right when Alisha set her feet on the sand, Sharon had enveloped her into a big hug.

"Where did you go?" Sharon demanded. "I decided not to worry since you had Reiyo with you, but then it started to get dark... How are you feeling? You slightly scared me when you came on Reiyo's back. You just didn't move and I wondered if... if..."

Sharon stopped her barrage of questions, though she did not stop the hug until Break placed a hand upon his Milady's shoulder and lead her over to where Alice was gathering wood for a fire.

Oz came up to Alisha.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine, thanks."

She flashed him a kind smile not wanting to be rude, but what she really wanted to be doing was apologizing to Gilbert.

_'If I do not do this now I will forget the words of apology that I thought up!_' Alisha thought, casting glances at where Gilbert and Sharon were talking over by what is going to be the fire.

"You do have matches right?" Alisha overheard Sharon asking.

"Of course he does, he smokes constantly." Alice said smugly.

"I do not, Stupid Rabbit."

"Would you spare a match to light the fire?" Sharon asked with a glint in her eyes that told the two of them not to start a fight.

"S-sure, Sharon-san."

Alisha watched Gilbert reach into his pocket to draw out his box of matches. He took out a single match and scratched it against the side of the box until it sputtered to life. He threw the small flame on the gathered sticks that Alice had brought from the forest. The fire roared to life in no time at all.

Oz saw that Alisha was watching Gilbert from the corner of her eye, and not fully paying attention to their conversation.

"We all heard about what happened." Oz said.

Alisha's attention was once more focused on Oz.

"What?"

"Yeah, Sharon- san was pestering Break until he finally told her what she wanted to know."

Alisha flinched.

"The fan?" She asked, remembering when Sharon had beat up Break with a fan on a visit to her mansion.

Oz laughed.

"Yes the fan, but it did not take very long for him to break down and tell her, technically it was Gil who first spoke up."

"Gilbert- kun did?"

Oz nodded. "He seemed like he was feeling quite bad about what happened."

Alisha looked down at her foot boring a hole into the sand.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, right Reiyo?"

"Right." He answered.

Together they both pushed Alisha over to where Gilbert stood by the warm fire.

* * *

><p>And done! I hope you did not mind the A.N. too much, please review. I will try to post another chapter soon, but I am starting college soon, and my Nana just passed away so I am going to attend the Service for her in a couple of days. Otherwise I will be typing bits and pieces of the next one until I can get a full chapter.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note- Thank you Guest for your review. And thank you xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, college is pretty cool so far, even though the classes I am taking are a lot of work. I believe you may like the next chapter then :D

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Alisha took a deep breath and braced herself. Oz and Reiyo left Alisha midway to Gilbert so it was just her and her thoughts for right now.<p>

_'I am so embarrassed! What if he is really mad at me? What if-'_ Alisha thought troubled, she broke off when she caught Gilbert's eye but he quickly looked away. _'Oh no, he really is mad. All I have to do is apologize then give him a couple of days to cool off then he should be okay. I hope.'_

Summoning all the courage she could muster, Alisha approached the subject of her inner turmoil.

As Alisha neared the fire, she realized that Gilbert would not look at her again. He just kept talking to Sharon. The sun had fully set by now and the stars were beginning to shine. In the darkness, the fire cast a glow across Gilbert's face.

When Alisha finally reached Gilbert she gulped before attempting to speak.

"Ano, Gilbert-kun?"

She resisted the urge to flee the moment his eyes glanced over her standing form.

"Yes?" His tone revealing nothing.

Sharon stood by the fire attempting to warm her fingers, and trying to appear oblivious to the conversation happening not 5 feet away.

"W- would you mind..."

_'Would you mind if we could go somewhere to talk?_' She finished in her head.

Instead right when she was about to pick up where she left off, a loud voice broke through the tense moment.

"FOOD!"

Alice had come up to Sharon and was tugging on her arm slightly.

"Do you know the last time I ate today?" Alice was asking dramatically.

"No," Sharon answered.

"Neither do I! That is the problem!"

Sharon shot Alisha an apologetic glance that said, _'I am sorry but right now I need him.'_

"Gilbert- san, would you mind helping us get the fish we caught ready to be cooked on the fire?"

"Of course."

Then he left with out a glance back.

Alisha slumped her shoulders, and turned around to maybe find Reiyo. But he was nowhere to be found. She did however manage to locate Break who did not look completely pissed at her.

_'There's Break- san, hm, maybe I can practice apologizing on him. Maybe that will make talking to Gilbert- kun a little easier.'_

Alisha walked over to Break who was laying down in the sand.

"Hey," She said slightly hesitantly. "How are you?"

Break sat up to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why so formal?"

"It's just... Break- san, about today. I'm sorry about what happened earlier today."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." He replied.

"Yeah,"

Break was not smiling, but he was not frowning necessarily so she took that as a sign to go on.

"I wanted to say that I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Break finally broke into that typical smile of his.

"What are you so worried about? Of course I forgive you."

"Really! Thank you!" Alisha's eyes lit up at the thought of forgiveness.

A little more relaxed now Alisha continued their conversation on less pressing matters.

"So what were you doing before I came over here and bothered you?"

"Oh, that," He laid back down, once more star-gazing. "I was just looking at the stars, like that one night."

Yes, that ever-present cocky smile was once more upon his face.

"Oh, yeah?"

Alisha gave Break's shoulder a light, but solid punch for making her remember that night on the roof.

"Harsh," He said, rubbing his arm. "But other than that, would you care to lie down? The sand feels wonderful!"

Alisha laughed, "Sure."

"Wow, the stars really are beautiful tonight!"

Alisha's mouth was agape. Before her stretched the heavens, the moon was also peaking in behind the branches of the trees on the other bank.

'This is so peaceful...' She thought, her eyes began to close. "No, no I can't sleep here!"

She tried to open her eyes fully but it was no use. She was too exhausted from the days events. Alisha found her eyes slowly closing, and her breathing slowed. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Alisha opened her eyes with a start.<p>

"Crap I can't believe I fell asleep."

Near the fire Sharon was gathering everyone to eat.

As Alisha's eyes adjusted to the dark of the night she began to stretch.

'Break- san was right, the sand feel amazing.'

One of Alisha's arms brushed something that was laying right next to her. When she came to her senses, she realized that she had fallen asleep next to Break. The entire right side of her body was warm from his body heat. She blushed deeply before scooting a couple of inches away. Once she deemed the distance acceptable, she reached over to Break, and with her index finger she poked his cheek.

"Oooii, Break- san, wake up. Sharon- chan is calling us for dinner!" She whispered.

Break groaned, and turned his head so he was facing Alisha.

She was shocked to see how pale his face looked in the light of the stars. His skin looked so soft, Alisha couldn't resist touching him once more with her finger. His warm face began to warm her icy finger.

"Hey, are you awake now?"

He smirked.

"How wonderful it is to wake up to a beautiful face mere inches away from mine."

'Just so you know, the distance was much smaller before I moved.' Alisha thought.

She sat up quickly, and gave his face one more poke before replying.

"You're so funny. Jeez, even just waking up you can still tease me." Alisha smoothed the sand out of her hair. "Well, did you hear what I said? Dinner is ready, let's go."

Alisha moved to get up, but before she could, Break sat up. He grabbed her hand ensuring that she couldn't move. His face was so close their noses almost touched.

"Who said I was kidding?" He said breathy.

She didn't even have time to reply before Break laughed then yawned.

"Man I am so tired."

"You are an even worse person when you are tired! That was a sick joke." Alisha stood up then stomped a couple of steps away.

"Hey, wait!" Break scrambled after her.

Alisha turned around and smiled.

"Nope." She laughed, then ran over to where Sharon was giving out dinner.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Authors Note- Thank you Smittens for your review. Also I have to apologize for not updating until now. I actually broke my ankle so I haven't been doing much of anything lately.

-Lacie

* * *

><p>"Sharon- chan!" Alisha shouted to Sharon as she ran up to her.<p>

Sharon turned to face Alisha with a smile. As Alisha was coming up, she noticed that almost everyone else had already gotten their food. Reiyo sat next to Alice and Oz sat next to them. Gilbert was seated a little farther off, but still within the range of she warmth of the fire. Alisha involuntarily slowed down a little in hopes that Gilbert would look up.

"Too slow," Break brushed past Alisha to reach Sharon.

She glared at Break for a moment before sighing and handing him his plate.

"Thank you Milady,"

_'Gilbert, please, please forgive me. It doesn't matter how much time passes, I hope that eventually you'll forgive me.' _Alisha sighed, then followed Break.

"Here you go Alisha- chan!."

She handed Alisha a plate with a roasted fish on it, there were also several of the bright blue berries that they had picked earlier. Alisha took the plate, but felt too dejected to reply.

"A-li-sha- san," Break called to Alisha. "Want to come sit with me?"

He was already sitting down in front of the fire, on the opposite side from Gilbert. Alisha cast one last despairing glance at Gilbert before shuffling her way past Reiyo, then Alice. When she was about to reach Oz, Alice spoke up.

"Nee, Alisha? What is up between you and Gilbert? You guys haven't talked to each other at all. What happened while you were picking berries?"

"Uh.. no-nothing..." Alisha mumbled, her face flushed.

Oz elbowed Alice. Alice turned on him now and began to pull his hair.

"How dare you elbow me! I am your master!"

Alisha just walked the last foot to Break, sat down in the sand quickly, and hid her face. She did not have the courage to look at Gilbert anymore. If she had, she would have noticed that his face had turned the same shade as Alisha's.

Break comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't rush things, he needs time to think over things. There's even a possibility that he's not even mad at you. He could just be trying to comprehend what he saw. So don't beat yourself up too much okay? It could all just be a misunderstanding."

"Mn..." Alisha murmured, not lifting her head.

"On the up side, you can sleep with me tonight."

Alisha's head shot up.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what? N-no!" Alisha's face was the color of burning coals.

"Shot down," Break pretended to hang his head like Alisha was doing previously.

"Well obviously! I mean sl-sleep with you?" Alisha had placed her food on the ground, so she was able to crossed her arms over her chest.

_'Not like that would even do anything, I mean I've already seen... never mind I'm getting sidetracked.'_ Break thought, shaking his head.

"Hey hey, I believe you are misunderstanding me. See how easy it is for a misunderstanding to occur."

_'I don't think I'm following this.'_ Alisha thought puzzled.

"My point is, is that misunderstandings can occur about virtually anything. One possibility is two people having mixed thoughts."  
>Break explained. "Would you care to explain what you thought I meant?"<p>

When Alisha didn't reply, he went on.

"Since you aren't replying, I am going to make my own thoughts on the situation because we are not talking this situation out. Are you fine with that?"

"Since I don't feel like saying it out loud, and because I assume that you already know what I meant then no."

"There you go. You said 'assume', in this world you should never assume anything, never ever take anything for granted."

Break's eye clouded over for a moment and he was silent. In that moment Alisha collected her thoughts.

_'Okay, so I guess he wasn't thinking about 'sleeping' with me in that context. Maybe I was jumping the gun a bit. Was he talking about actually sleeping sleeping with me? Like I do with Reiyo? I guess the person that I was talking to also could change the potential context. If Reiyo said that to me, I would have hugged him and said 'warmth'. Jeez, why did this suddenly turn into a lesson.' _Alisha thought._  
><em>

"I think," Alisha began, Break jolted a bit as if he had forgotten where he was for a moment. "I think that I realize what you're trying to say."

Alisha looked into Break's eyes.

"You mean that instead of continuing my current train of thoughts, and waiting for Gilbert- kun to make the first move to talk. That I should take the initiative to solve the gap between us." Alisha smiled, she felt her eyes becoming misty.

"To think that I could have just talked to him at first. Clearing up the misunderstanding when it happened, instead of running away and jumping off a cliff. I wish I had talked to you sooner, Break- san."

"Wait, what?" Break was shocked.

_'What now?'_ Alisha thought.

"You jumped off a cliff? Seriously?" As Alisha nodded, his look of shock disappeared to be replaced with one of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes! I always do that when I need to clear my head." When Break still gave her a blank stare, Alisha realized her mistake. "Ah! I jumped into water, not just off a random cliff. Oh, God no. I may had been sad but not like that."

Alisha laughed.

"Look at that, see, if you had just waited, I would have explained it. Instead there was a _misunderstanding."_ Alisha put quite a bit of emphasis on 'misunderstanding'. "The teacher has now become the student."

Break smiled at Alisha, and at his own misunderstanding.

"Thank you." Alisha whispered gratefully.

All of a sudden Alisha's misty eyes overflowed. She was still smiling, but one of her eyes decided to break the tear barrier.

_'Oh no! Not now!'_ Alisha thought._ 'Crap, crap, crap.'_

"S-sorry, I just..."

Alisha began to turn her head, but Break caught her chin. He lifted her head, and gazed into her crying eyes. Her tear streaked face shined in the light of the fire, and her moist eyes glistened.

"Alisha, I..."

"B-Break...-san?"

Before Alisha realized it, the space between their faces began to close.

_'What is happening? Oh my gosh, Break- san, wha-what are you doing? What should I do?'_

Alisha could no longer hear the crackling of the branches in the fire. She could not hear the chatter of her group as they talked. She could not hear the biting wind rushing past. All she could hear was the sound of her breath beginning to catch in her throat, as Break's breath began to warm her face.

Suddenly Break gritted his teeth; he had a pained expression on his face. In the end Break released her chin, and looked away.

Alisha was unable to move for several seconds later. When she could move again she turned to look at the fire, casting sideways glances at Break. She placed a finger on her face where just several moments ago, Break had held her in place. She took a deep breath, when she finally remembered to breathe. Her mind was racing, but she had to find a way to fill in this awkward silence between them.

"A-ano... did you try the fish yet?"


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note- To make up for not updating in a very long time, I am writing this before I even uploaded Ch 26 so I could upload consecutive chapters. Please enjoy.

-Lacie

* * *

><p>'Fish, really? Is that what I really wanted to fill in the silence with?' Alisha thought.<p>

She was laying on her back in her sleeping bag, attempting to make sense of what had happened earlier. She heaved a sigh and looked around her.

Reiyo was laying on her right, in his own sleeping bag, fast asleep.

Alice and Oz were the ones who had to share a sleeping bag. Alisha found out that, that is what Break had been trying to say before,

* * *

><p>Alisha and Break ended up finishing their meal in silence.<p>

'Must...not have another misunderstanding. But is it really considered a misunderstanding? I mean, there is only one thing you do when two people get that close right?" Alisha had thought to her self. 'Not like I have any experience to speak of, I'm still not too sure what even happened. For all I know he could have just been messing with me. I can't let anyone know that anything is bothering me though.'

"Okay, now that everyone has eaten, it is time to get down to the sleeping arrangements. As I am sure you all have noticed, I managed to bring several supplies with me. Though I under counted the number of sleeping bags-"

"Have you ever, Milady." Break interjected. "I tried to help with the situation but to no avail."

He shrugged and looked at Alisha.

Alisha laughed.

"Yes, to no avail is right."

"If you two have quite finished." Sharon chided. "I'd like to continue. As I was saying..."

_'Yay! No more awkwardness. At least he isn't feeling too horrible, that's good. I know that there is a possibility that he is doing the same thing I am, pushing it to a far part of my mind, but I know it will resolve itself on its own.' _Alisha thought.

"...So it is decided, Alisha and Reiyo will be sharing a sleeping bag."

_'Wait, what? I picked the wrong moment to drift off."_ Alisha thought quickly.

"No, no, no!" Alice pouted. "Me and Oz will share one. Problem solved. Alisha and Reiyo always share their beds, it's my turn to sleep with Oz!"

"Alisha, is this fine with you?" Sharon sighed.

"Hold one a second, I don-" Oz attempted to change the situation.

"Yes!" Alisha said, a bit too loudly. "Yes, I do think that works."

"Okay, end of meeting! Everyone come and grab your sleeping bag, then go to sleep. Today has been a long day and I am sure you are all exhausted."

Alisha hadn't realized how exhausted she actually was, until it was brought to her attention. She began to feel light-headed, and she felt her body swaying. She placed a hand on her head in an attempt to stop the moving sensation. She barely heard the sound of moving as everyone got to their feet and stretched in the warmth of the fire. She did hear, however, a voice above her, and see the darkness as someone walked in between her and the fire. She opened her eyes and slowly looked up. She blinked several times, but it did not help the blurry picture she saw in front of her.

"Alisha-san? Are you okay?"

"Break-san? Is that you? I got dizzy, and now my vision is a bit fuzzy." Alisha closed her eyes, and placed a hand on her forehead again.

"Well, come on then."

Break grabbed Alisha's other arm and helped her stand, wobbling, to her feet. Still clutching her head, she began to walk to where ever Break was taking her.

"Alisha- chan, what's wrong?"

They had walked up to Sharon, and she had taken the last couple of steps to meet her. Break passed Alisha off to Sharon, who held her steady as he grabbed a grey sleeping bag from the dwindling pile. He walked over to where Reiyo was setting up his own sleeping bag. It looked like they exchanged a couple of words, and soon Break was setting up the bag next to him.

"Come over here, Alisha- chan." Sharon began to lead Alisha over to her designated sleeping area. "There is a sleeping bag set up for you here."

"Thank you Sharon- chan, but I was just feeling a little light-headed, it's been a pretty... _eventful_ day."

Alisha tried to shrug Sharon off, but she would not relax her grip.

"I can walk by myself now, thank you." Alisha tried a little more forcibly to remove her arm from the vice like death grip that had encompassed her arm.

"Nope, we're almost there. Can't risk that it could possibly be more."

_'Could possibly be more? What is she talking about?'_ Before Alisha could ask, they reached the sleeping area.

"Well, good night Alisha," Sharon gave her a kiss on the cheek good night. "I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Break politely dipped his head to Alisha before following Sharon. Alisha just barely caught their mumbled words as they walked away.

"I saw that, Milady." Break said, with a smile.

"What ever do you mean?" Sharon responded.

"You know exactly..." Break's voice, sounding slightly terse, faded as they walked out of distance.

"Ah, jeez. What a horrible day this has been."

Alisha slumped down onto the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, what exactly did happen today?" Reiyo's ears twitched.

"Ahh, I will tell you tomorrow," Alisha reached up and absently tweaked his ears. "Furry... But have you seen Gilbert?"

Alisha had looked around a bit but to no avail.

"He's over there." Reiyo pointed to the left of them.

Alisha turned in time to see Gilbert sit down on his sleeping bag. Alisha began to stand up, but Reiyo had pressed down on her shoulders. Keeping her still.

"Fine. I'll stay, though I don't get what the big deal is."

_'Well, maybe I'll get to talk to him later, for now I'll get some sleep._'

* * *

><p><em>'Or so I thought, I still haven't fallen asleep yet. I've watched everyone settle down and fall asleep, while I remain awake. At least my headache is gone now, that was really annoying me. So here I am, bored, and unable to sleep.'<br>_

Alisha draped an arm over her eyes in hopes of blocking some of the fire light.

When she was almost on the verge of sleep, the snap of a twig brought her back to the present.

_"Gah! What did I do to deserve this?" _Alisha lifted her arm off her face and looked in the direction of the noise.

Suddenly her heart seemed to jump in her chest.

_'Gilbert-kun!'_

Alisha watched as Gilbert walked out of the clearing and into the woods.

_'This could be my chance!'_ Alisha started to scramble to her feet, but she stopped when she was in the sitting position. _'Wait, he could be wanting to be alone for a bit. I'll wait a little, maybe he'll come back and we can talk.'_

_'It got cold,'_ Alisha slightly leaned against Reiyo for warmth. _'At least it isn't snowing anymore.'_

Alisha waited for what seemed like forever. She stood up and stretched, some of her bones cracked and she reminded herself to be more quite. With that she slowly walked away from the group and into the woods after Gilbert.

Thanks to the light of the moon, which was directly overhead, Alisha had no problem avoiding the trees. After going not very far at all, Alisha reached a small clearing in the trees, there was a down tree trunk in the middle. Gilbert was sitting on the tree trunk, seemingly lost in thought.

Alisha came out of the trees slowly, not wanting to spook him.

"Gilbert-kun?" Alisha called slightly.

"Alisha-san?" Gilbert wore a surprised expression. "What are you doing here?"

Alisha padded softly over to Gilbert and sat next to him.

"I could ask you the same question, but I believe I already know the answer. You needed some space?" As Gilbert nodded, Alisha went on. "I have to say something, and I am not sure how you are going to take it but please hear me out. What I said back there, I didn't mean it. I am very sorry if I offended you in any way, and I hope we can still remain friends." Alisha rushed the last part, as the words of apology tumbled out of her mouth.

Gilbert just sat staring at Alisha as if she had grown a second head.

"I thought that you were angry at me."

"I thought that you were angry at _me."_ Alisha repeated incredulous. "Goodness, Break actually said something that made sense." She mumbled half to herself.

"Oh, Break had mentioned that maybe you were avoiding me because of a misunderstanding, and that turned out to be true! I am so happy right now I can not put my feelings into words."

"What are you thinking right now?" Gilbert asked.

"In all honesty, I am thinking 'I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry.' Um, now that I think about it I probably should not have told you that. Because now I.. I am going to..."

Gilbert reached for Alisha and wrapped his arms around her just as the first tear fell. Alisha placed her hands against his chest for a moment, breathing in the scent of the cigarettes he always smokes. Before resting her head against his shoulder and breaking down.

"I'm so sorry! It's j-just that so much has happened a-and everything that I was keeping inside just came out. It was nothing against you personally."

Gilbert wrapped his arms tighter around Alisha, as if this was the only comfort that he could give her. Even though his face was flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay, s-so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

As Gilbert removed his arms, Alisha pulled back a little to wipe her eyes. Before she could, she felt a finger wiping the tears from her face. She looked up into Gilbert's moonlit face. He quickly looked away as Alisha met his eyes, running his fingers through his hair.

After a few deep breaths, Gilbert looked back at Alisha.

"Alisha- san..."

_'Yes?'_ Alisha almost said in reply. '_Oh, wait, what's happening? Gilbert- kun?'_

"G-Gilbert...-kun." Alisha whispered._  
><em>

Their faces began to close the meager space between them.

_'Do I really want to do this?' _Alisha tried to think._ 'Ahh, it's no use, I can't think right now..."_

Their mingling breaths billowed out like fog in the cold night air. Gilbert's lips were just barely brushing hers.

_'But, what about...' _

Just as that fleeting thought was about to be erased, there was a noise behind Alisha. She jumped, breaking that slight contact, and breaking the moment. Alisha turned just in time to see a very unhappy face walk out of the trees, and straight toward them.

"B-Break- san? What are you doing here?"

Break did not answer Alisha's frantic question, just kept walking ever so closer until he stood in front of Gilbert. Ignoring him completely, Break turned to Alisha with a wide grin. Alisha involuntarily flinched, she opened her mouth but nothing came out, not even a squeak.

_'Why do I feel so horrible?_' Alisha clutched a fist to her chest, as if she could grasp the pain she was feeling inside.

"Alisha- chan, would you mind giving Gil here and me a moment alone? Just so we can talk about somethings that _appear _to have been forgotten, but I know that, that is not the case. "

Even though the smile Break gave Alisha seemed warm, he couldn't hide the ice in his gaze. It was not directed at Alisha though, which puzzled her. Alisha managed to move her head in what she hoped was an acceptable nod, then stood up, and tried not to run away. Occasionally she would glance back, until she couldn't see them anymore. All the while she could still see Break's face smiling at her. She could not stop the chills that wracked her body from that icy stare.

* * *

><p>Break watched Alisha until she was lost among the tree trunks. When he turned back to Gilbert, there was no trace of a smile ever being on Break's face.<p>

"Gilbert- kun," Break's voice cut through the icy air like razor blades. "You know that you cannot get close to her! She is a vital part of Pandora headquarters. Iff anything should happen to her, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gilbert calmly retrieved a cigarette from his pocket, after lighting it, he took a deep breath.

"You don't want me to get close to her. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Break said flatly.

"Like you have?"

Break looked stricken. "Pardon?"

"You know what I mean, Break. Don't even pretend like you don't know." Gilbert paused to take another puff of his cigarette. "What ever Pandora has cooked up, leave Alisha out of it."

"You know, as well as I do, what Pandora has in mind for Alisha."

"Don't give me any of that 'what Pandora has in mind' crap. Are you so loyal that you would let them experiment on her and Reiyo?" Gilbert was edging toward fury.

"That is not the plan, by a long shot!" Break shot back.

"Oh that's right, what do you guys call it, 'observing', yeah that's it. You are just observing her, to see if she ends up being a danger to anyone."

"It was the only choice I had, at the time, and they are not going to experiment on her. I _will_ make sure of that."

As Break turned to leave, Gilbert had one last remark for him.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret."

With that Break walked across the clearing and tore through the trees.

* * *

><p>Alisha made her way back to the main clearing, everyone was still asleep. She padded softly over to her sleeping bag and Reiyo. He was asleep, facing her with one hand out of his sleeping bag, as if he was reaching for her. She tucked herself inside her own sleeping bag, and pressed herself against him in an attempt to fight off the chills that raced up and down her spine. She reached for Reiyo's hand and held it next to her self, ensuring that she was not alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay! That was a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I was up until 3:30 am just to finish two consecutive chapters, which I am going to upload now, then I will go to sleep.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes- I am actually tempted myself to go back and read my story because it is coming to the one year anniversary. esmeralda kitty cat, I know, I know I went back and forth. I was actually not planning on writing the scene with Break. My fingers just kept typing and that is what it ended up, but I liked it too much to delete it. The one with Gilbert was planned ahead of time though. I guess it's good because you guys can see which couple you like best as I cannot pick yet. As always, thank you for your review!

-Lacie

* * *

><p>A slight movement woke Alisha the next morning. She opened her eyes a crack, she was laying on her side facing Reiyo. She was still clutching his hand<p>

"Rei, good morning," Alisha yawned.

"Ah, Alisha," Reiyo said. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine, I need to wake up anyways." Alisha flashed Reiyo what she hoped was an acceptable smile.

She surveyed the camp, and noticed that Gilbert was still asleep. Immediately a flush of warmth spread across her face.

_'Was he actually going to kiss me?'_ Alisha lightly touched her fingers to her lips, the same lips that brushed against Gilbert's last night.

"-isha!"

"Huh?" Alisha shook her head.

_'Now is not the time for this.'_

"Don't _'huh?'_ me, I was talking to you and you just ignored me." Reiyo pouted.

"Sorry about that Rei," Alisha ruffled her chain's hair.

"Care to let go?" Reiyo motioned downward.

Alisha looked down and realized that she was still holding on to his hand.

"Never!" She took his hand and placed it on her face. "Wow, your hand is really warm." Alisha laid down as if she was going to sleep some more. "Good night~"

"Oh no you don't," Reiyo chuckled, removing his hand from Alisha's grip.

"Stingy."

It was Alisha's turn to pout now.

"So, what happened last night? I felt turmoil inside me, first I felt excitement, then it began to ebb a bit to be replaced by shock."

Alisha was frozen to the spot, when she opened her mouth after a couple of seconds it was not her voice that came out.

"What are you two talking about?"

At the noise behind her, Alisha quickly turned around.

"Break-san?" Alisha said incredulous.

"Well?" Break paused, waiting for an answer. "Care to tell me what you guys were talking about?" Break pressed.

"Why should I since you obviously know." Alisha retorted.

While Alisha was silent, Reiyo spoke up.

"We were discussing what Alisha was up to last night."

"Traitor." Alisha muttered.

"As I was just saying to Alisha, I was having these strange emotions as I slept. I was worried because, as you know Break, that I can occasionally sense her emotions if they get to a high enough level."

"Hm, I wonder what our little one has been up to?"

Break crouched on the ground in front of Alisha. Before she could react, he poked the tip of her nose.

"Hey!" Alisha said slightly defensively, placing a hand over her nose in an attempt to ward off anymore pokes.

"What ever you do, be sure that you lead us to your town."

"Of course, wasn't that the plan all along?" Alisha retorted calmly.

_'How could he possibly know what I was planning?'_ Alisha worried.

"Of course," repeated Break. "Just making sure. Sharon- milady wanted to leave early so we can reach there before twelve. Just so we can look about and ensure that there are no chains lurking about." Break stood back up.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Break bowed in a slight way, then walked away.

* * *

><p>After finishing the leftovers from last night's meal, the group packed up their items and to resume their trek to the town.<p>

"So, Alisha- san, please point us in the _correct _direction to the town of Glenley." Break said.

Alisha glared at him and pointed to the trees ahead of them.

Break turned around, walking in that general direction. Sharon followed him. A couple of steps after them came Alice. Oz was not too far behind with Gilbert.  
>As Gilbert passed he patted her shoulder twice sympathetically. Reiyo went a couple of feet ahead then turned back around.<p>

"You coming?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," answered Alisha, then followed everyone into the forest.

Alisha took a deep breath, and held it for several seconds before letting it out. She wondered if she was really doing the right thing.

As the sun inched across the sky, they continued their journey. Each time that Break would ask Alisha which direction to go, he would hold her gaze a little longer than he should.

'What's his problem?' Alisha thought in one such instance. 'I know that I originally planned on leading everyone in a huge circle, ending at the road where Sharon had dropped us off. But I had changed my mind. Well, we're almost there anyways, so it's not like it matters anymore.

Just as Alisha had finished that thought, Break stopped once more.

"Let's take a break here for a little bit shall we? While Alisha and I discuss something over here."

She mumbled a quick, "what now?" as Break took her arm and lead her a little ways away from the main group.

Once he deemed the distance acceptable, he faced Alisha.

"You aren't planning on leading us astray, are you?"

Alisha's suspicions were true.

"Okay, how do you even know that?" Alisha held up her hands in disbelief. "How could you possibly know that that's what I was originally planning to do? I mean, I didn't even tell Reiyo!"

"Originally?" Break asked quizzically.

"Don't dodge the question! How come it seems like you always know what I'm thinking?" Alisha tilted her head to one side for a couple of seconds. "Even more so than Rei sometimes."

"That is not important now."

He brushed off her words like they were nothing. Alisha grabbed his shoulder as if she could physically stop him from dodging her questions.

"Yes, it does Break." Alisha paused and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "How did you know that I was there with Gilbert last night?"

Break stood rigid.

"It is my duty." Break said quietly.

"Oh don't give me that!"

Break just looked at her. Alisha's breath caught when she realized that he was telling the truth.

"What do you...?" The whisper just barely came out.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Break shrugged off Alisha's hand. "I hope you are now planning on getting us lost or anything."

Alisha sighed, realizing that it was no use.

"No, I'm not-"

"Because Milady is really looking forward to seeing your town, you know." His gaze softened a little. "So please, we all want to see where you grew up." He paused. "Even me."

"O-okay..." Alisha stammered. "But in all immense honesty, I had already changed my mind a long time ago."

"That's good." He took one step, closing the gap between them and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," He smiled. "Let's get back to the others."

With that last remark, he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, Break!"

Alisha started walking through the trees after him. When she reached the place that everyone had stopped to rest, Break was already there telling everyone the next direction to go as if we had actually discussed the way to get out of here. She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So, is everyone ready?"

No one actually replied, but he still continued walking.

Reiyo came up to Alisha and laughed.

"You look slightly ticked off."

Alisha stopped in her tracks, turned to Reiyo, grabbed his shoulders, and shook with all her might.

"I...wonder why...I look... ticked off..." She managed to say in between shakes.

She let go of his shoulders, in a huff.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"YES! Gah, that guy just pisses me off!"

Alisha practically screamed it, but there was nothing to tell her if anyone else heard it. She just resumed walking, not really paying attention to where she was heading.

"Er... ow, my shoulders now hurt. Thanks for that." Reiyo rubbed one of his shoulders. "What happened?"

"Other than my increasing hatred for that man?"

"Yes, other than that."

"I can't really say much, but-"

Alisha cut herself off as she finally took a good look at her surroundings.

"Wait, this isn't...?" Alisha peeked to the head of the line of people. "Yes it is!"

Alisha gave a slight jump.

"What now?" Reiyo asked exasperated.

"Look down," Alisha waited until he did. "See that the ground here looks worn? This is the Main Trail to the town!"

Alisha ran ahead of everyone to stand beside Break for a second.

She glanced over at his surprised face.

"We're on the Main Trail right now." Alisha said, her face lighting up. "We're almost there!"

"Huh?" Was Break's only response, but by that time it was too late. Alisha was already out of sight after going down a hill in the trail.

"Alisha! Wait! You don't know what's waiting there!" Reiyo raced after her. "It could be a trap!"

Everyone looked at each other for a split second, as if they couldn't believe what was happening. The trance was broken when Break suddenly shouted, "This is bad!", and ran.

At almost the same time, Sharon and Gilbert both shouted, "Alisha!" before following. Oz and Alice exchanged a glance, then bolted down the path.

Alisha reached the end of the Main Trail and stood breathless, looking at the town that she has called home for the past 17 years. The houses that were at the very end of the Trail were decimated when the Chains invaded, all that was left of those were piles of rubble. People had attempted to run into the nearest houses to escape, but the Chains had just knocked the houses over, killing the ones who had run into them under pounds and pounds of rubble. Others tried to run farther into town, but they were killed in the street and dragged away. Because of that, the houses in the center of town and at the back-end were largely intact.

Even though this grizzly scene met Alisha, she still felt like it was her home. She could hear Reiyo coming up the path behind her, so she turned around to greet the visitors. She tucked her hands behind her back and stood with her legs together. Her dress slightly blew in the breeze.

The first one to come was Reiyo who was mumbling something about 'how stupid I was' blah, blah, blah. But Alisha didn't care about that, she was waiting to welcome the first visitors to Glenly in months. The next one was Break, who quickly scanned the area, before walking up to Alisha to give her a piece of his mind. The others came after that.

When everyone was all collected Alisha cleared her throat to settle the voices, she would deal with that later. First, she wanted to greet everyone.

"Guys, I would like to welcome you to the town of Glenly. We may be a small town, but we were a happy town. I hope you enjoy your stay and I thank you all for coming today." Alisha swept her hand around to display the town behind her.

Everything was silent when they gazed at the wreckage, they kept switching their glances between the destroyed houses and at Alisha's smiling face. The two seemed to contradict each other too much. The expressions that were ranging from horror to rage to pity, all trained on Alisha as the first speaker began to voice her thoughts.

"Goodness, Alisha- chan, I had no idea..." Sharon was on the verge of tears. "If I had known the damage was this extensive, I would have sent some help."

Heads bobbed up and down, but it was a while until anyone else spoke up.

"Oh, God." Break was completely shocked. "The Committee was adamant that there were no survives. To think that you lived in this for...? How long were you living here after the attack?"

"Hm," Alisha scratched her chin, thinking. "I think that it was several months after."

"To think that you lived _here, _after all that happened-" Oz broke off and shook his head.

"_Months?" _Break was becoming furious by the second. "You mark my words, I _will_ get down to the bottom of this as soon as we get back."

"Damn," Gilbert was all but speechless.

Alice was not on the other hand.

"Chains did this?" Alice's eyes were wide as she took in the destruction before her. "Reiyo." She turned her focus on Alisha's Chain. "You were not part of this were you?"

"What's this all of a sudden? Throwing attacks randomly is not going to solve anything." Reiyo answered. "And for your information, I had nothing to do with this. I only met Alisha about a day before she met all of you."

"Alice!" Oz tried to calm her down.

"I'm just making a point." Alice mumbled.

"Well don't, this is not helping." Oz chided.

Alice rolled her eyes.

Break took a deep breath, he was visibly trying to control his anger.

"I still am not done with you yet." He rounded on Alisha. "What were you thinking, running in here like that? What if it had been a trap?"

Alisha thought for a split second, "I guess you could say that I wasn't thinking. I was too excited to be back here after so long." Alisha gave a slight twirl. "Oh, that's right! I'd like you guys to all come to my family's house."

She was the one to take the first steps in the town, followed diligently by Reiyo. Alice followed after him eager to see the rest of the town, and Oz following to keep her in line. Gilbert, who was still shocked, just slowly shuffled inside the town's limits.

Break and Sharon stood side by side for several seconds.

"Just think, we are the first non-residents to set foot here since the chain attack." Sharon was in a state of disbelief. "I can't fathom something like this happening, and no one coming to help."

"I can't fathom something like that either." Break paused. "There has to be something more than meets the eye, maybe it was a cover up for something more sinister. Something someone wanted to keep under wraps so they tried to kill an entire town."

"Perhaps, but if that was true, do you think that the people who did this would know that they failed? I mean they did not kill the entire town." Sharon pointed out.

Break finally realized what Sharon was trying to say. If this was a clever set up, then they must know by now that Alisha survived. They may come back to finish the job they started.

* * *

><p>I hope that I described the town well enough, thanks for reading. Please review!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note- Finally the story has been going on for 1 year! Thank you esmeralda kitty cat for another review :3

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Alisha lead everyone deeper into the destroyed town.<p>

"Alisha, why don't we slow down a bit?" Reiyo suggested. "Everyone behind us is a little on edge right now."

She turned around to see what Reiyo was talking about. They were all walking slowly in Alisha's footsteps. Gilbert looked tense, and had a hand in the pocket that held his gun. Alice was attempting to look into every doorway, collapsed or not. Sharon and Break brought up the end of the line, walking with their heads close together as if discussing something important.

"Okay," Alisha relented. "I just wanted to reach my house soon." She sighed and slumped her shoulders a bit. "I guess this is not what they expected at all."

Reiyo looked over at her questioningly.

"Oh, Break talked to me back there and told me that everyone was looking forward to seeing the town." Alisha explained. "It must be shock for them all."

"Hey, Alisha!" Alice came running over. "Do you ever use these houses?"

"These particular ones," Alisha gestured to what they had just passed. "No, but I do occasionally use the ones that are still intact if there is a bad storm and my house becomes unlivable for that moment." Alisha answered.

She was walking backwards so she could respond to Alice while facing her.

"There are still some ones that are still intact?" Oz asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, just up ahead the damage gets less."

"And your house is still ahead?"

Alisha nodded in response.

"Is it close? I'm getting tired of walking." Alice spoke up.

"Yes it is, up at this turn off we're going to head right and it will be just up the road from there."

"Alright!" Alice ran up the path and headed right.

"Is it really just ahead?" Oz was contemplating whether or not to go after her.

Once they reached the turn off, they saw what Alisha meant.

There was a brown, two-story house to their left. Directly in front of the house was a section of the woods. The house had a wrap around porch with steps leading up to the front door. Alisha stood by the steps and motioned behind her.

"This is my house, you all are welcome to come inside and stay for a bit."

Alice was the first one to zoom past Alisha and into the house. She was followed swiftly by Sharon.

"Have you ever been inside?" asked Oz to Reiyo.

"No I have not," Reiyo answered. "As soon as I met Alisha, I took her to Pandora HQ so we could form a contract.

"You took her?" Oz seemed puzzled. "How did you know where to go?"

Reiyo shot a look at Alisha, who was wondering the same thing.

"Well, yeah, doesn't everybody?" He shrugged, then ascended the steps.

"I hadn't thought about it until now," Gilbert was saying. "But it is strange that he knew exactly where to go."

'_Maybe Alisha is not the first Contractor Reiyo has had.'_ Break thought.

"We sure aren't going to figure anything out standing here." Break placed one arm around Alisha's shoulders, and the other one around Oz's. "Come in, come in!"

"Wait, aren't I the one who is meant to say that? After all, this _is_ my house." Alisha pointed out.

"But you got to say it earlier," Break pouted.

"That was just a greeting!" Alisha protested, detaching herself from Break's embrace, as she walked through the doorway ahead of them.

Gilbert sighed, "So I just get left out here?" Before trudging up the steps and into the dark house.

Once through the doorway, Alisha took in the familiar setting. Her father's favorite chair was still facing the window in the front of the house. The dining room table still had it's four chairs all around. The stairs still lead to her room upstairs, the kitchen was still there, the hallway leading to the other bedroom was still there. Alisha felt a very nostalgic feeling, but it was pierced by a pang sometimes. When she opened the curtains so get some light, a layer of dust was disturbed and hung in the stagnant air.

Alice had come back from exploring, and everyone was looking at Alisha like they were expecting something. She was lost in a sea of memories and regrets, so Sharon spoke up.

"So, the point of coming early was to ensure that this place was save. Alice has already searched the house and deemed it safe. She has proposed that she stay here since she did her part." Sharon almost laughed a bit at the last part, but held it in. "We will go in 2 groups in opposite directions, one will search more of the town, the other will search the surrounding wooded area. Break- san and I will search the woods, while Alisha- chan, Gilbert- san, and Reiyo- san will search the town as she knows where everything is located at. Oz will stay here and keep Alice company. Rest for a couple of minutes then it is back outside."

Sharon walked up behind Alisha and tapped her shoulder to signal her arrival. She turned around, woken from her trance.

"Do you think you could tell us about the house? Then it's back out to look for any signs of trouble."

"Yes, thank you," Alisha did her best smile and raised her voice to be heard by everyone. "This room where we are standing in is the living room. I apologize for the dust. Over there is obviously the kitchen, up the stairs is my room. Down that hallway leads to the other bedroom, the one that was my fathers. You are welcome to sleep anywhere you can find space, if necessary we can use the neighbor's house, not like they can complain." Alisha tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Can I go upstairs?" Alice asked, with one foot already on the first step. "That's the last place for me to check."

Alisha suddenly had a flash of panic, I hope I didn't leave anything hanging around.

"Yes, but I need to go up first, then I will call you up."

Not waiting for a reply, Alisha raced up the stairs. She flung the door open and took in the room before her. Her room was a mess, she had items that had fallen down on the shelf in the corner of the room. She had the occasional clothing item littered about on the floor. Her bed, with its while comforter, was made luckily. There were papers on the wooden desk next to the bed. Alisha walked over to the desk to straighten up. Her eyes fell on the one picture in the whole house. She picked it up in her hands and mumbled, "I'm home,".

There was a slight rapping on the door, and the face of Reiyo appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked timidly.

"Of course Reiyo!" Alisha smiled. "You can help me tidy up, just make sure that everything is neat. If need be, throw some stuff under the bed!"

"With pleasure, but what is it that you're holding?"

"Oh, this? It's a picture of my family. That's my mom there, she was so beautiful wasn't she?"

"She looks kind of like you," Reiyo pointed out.

"Thank you," Alisha replied. "And this is my father. Now get to cleaning."

"Yes, yes." Came the reply.

Alisha placed the picture face down on the desk. She moved over to the bed, dusted off the bed a bit. Reiyo was working on a shelf in the corner of the room.

"Okay, that looks fine." Alisha approved the room.

She walked over to the edge of the stairs and called down, "Okay, you can come up now!"

The sound of footsteps greeted Alisha as she stepped back to allow everyone into the medium sized room.

Alice immediately sat on the bed to make more room, Alisha sat next to her and tried not to squirm.

_'This is the first time this many people have been in my room, no, my house even. I'm getting nervous. Maybe we should-_' Alisha broke off her thought as Break was walking toward her desk.

"Hey, what's this?" Break had reached out a hand to the picture frame that Alisha had placed face down earlier.

"No!" Alisha leap up and closed in the space between Break and the desk.

As she slid in front of him, he almost ran into her. She slapped away his outstretched hand. For several moments they just stared at each other.

_'Oh please, oh please, oh please just walk away.'_ Alisha thought, mentally pleading Break to leave the picture alone.

"Fine." Break relented. "But you really should have placed it somewhere where no one would get to it. If you were really that bothered about it that is."

He turned around and went back down the stairs.

Alisha slumped down to the ground.

"Why did I do that?" She muttered, mentally cursing herself.

"I want to know what that is, but even _I _have enough sense not to randomly touch things that are not mine." Alice had flopped down on Alisha bed and was making a snow angel from the dust that had accumulated.

Alisha looked up, and upon seeing what Alice was doing, she laughed a small but genuine laugh.

Gilbert had walked in front of her and stuck out his hand. Alisha glanced over at his blushed face before taking his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Gilbert- kun,"

"Shall we go?" Sharon suggested.

The sounds of murmuring consent and retreating footsteps could be heard. Soon the only ones in the room were Alice and Alisha.

Alice sat up on Alisha's bed and began to dust off dust from her clothing.

"So... what is it of?" Alice dared to place the thoughts into words.

Alisha sighed.

"It's the only picture of my family."

Since that did not satisfy her curiosity, Alisha held up the picture.

"Is that you in the middle?" When Alisha nodded, Alice went on. "Wow, you look so much like that woman, your mother? You both have the same eyes also."

"Thank you, she died when I was really young. I do not have any memories of her, so the only thing I have to remember her by is this picture, so if anything happened to it..." Alisha trailed off, but she did not need to continue.

"And you didn't want anyone to touch it, am I right?"

Alisha nodded.

"Well, I'm going to stay here, but don't worry, I won't touch it. Just think that I am guarding your most precious memory."

Alisha let those words hang in the air, then descended the staircase.

While descending, she heard voices from the living room. Coming from the stairs she saw that Reiyo was talking with Oz and Gilbert. Sharon and Break were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Alisha there you are, Break and Sharon left already. They said that we should leave whenever. Oz and Alice will stay here and keep an eye on things here." Gilbert explained the situation.

"That's fine, I'm ready when you are."

With that the three of them went off to search the town.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Notes- Thank you for your review esmeralda kitty cat!

-Lacie

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to start first?" Gilbert asked Alisha. "Since you're the only one who knows your way around, I figure that you call the shots."<p>

"That's right... I am the only one left that knows the way around town..." Alisha agreed, with a heavy heart.

"Uh, that's not what I meant!" Gilbert flushed red, he shook his palms in front of him.

"Way to go." Reiyo rolled his eyes.

They had just left Alisha's house and were walking back to the main road that runs through the whole town. Gilbert was walking beside Alisha on her right, and Reiyo was walking on her left. She managed to grab a small brown bag before she left the house. She placed a few items that they may need inside. She had her bag slung across her chest and it hangs by her left hip.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Alisha laughed.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Alisha bumped her hip into Gilbert's. "Seriously, it's fine. I know what you meant. I think that we should just scope out the area, and go into the occasional building."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Gilbert said, thankful that the situation had been resolved so quickly.

"You said the occasional building," Reiyo pointed out. "What exactly did you mean when you said that?"

"Maybe we could look inspect the ones we may potentially use." Alisha answered, thinking. "I think we should have checked out the neighboring houses first before coming this far."

Alisha looked behind her, contemplating whether or not they should turn back and look at those houses first or wait for them until last.

"We can do then when we come back," Reiyo suggested.

She gave him an appreciative glance.

"That could work, we just need to figure out where everyone can rest for the night. Alice has already taken my bed, I'm not sure if Oz wants to stay with her or not. There is still the couch if someone wants to sleep there." Alisha was counting the number of sleeping places on her fingers. "I think that some of them may be afraid to sleep in the neighbor's house, so maybe I'll stay there for the night. Reiyo, do you want to sleep there with me?"

"Sure, that sounds fine." Reiyo responded.

"I'll stay wherever you are," Gilbert said. "That way we don't have anyone being alone."

"But I wouldn't be alone," pointed out Alisha, not fully understanding. "I'll have Rei."

"T-that's true," Gilbert relented, turning his head to the other side.

Reiyo gave a slight, good-humored laugh.

"Why don't we check out that one?"

Gilbert pointed to a house that was relatively intact. The roof looked like it was still there, and the walls looked sturdy. The once white paint was peeling, and a creeper vine crept up one side of the building.

"Why not?"

Alisha walked closer to the house to look at the outside.

"Watch your step, some of them are rotting a bit."

She gestured to the steps leading up to the house, the wood was dry rotted. She gingerly placed one foot on the lowest board, and put slight pressure on it. The wood creaked, but stood in place. She advanced up the rest of them, with Reiyo on one side of the steps in case she fall to that side.

"It seems fine," Alisha had reached the front door with no incident.

Reiyo bounded up the steps after her, and Gilbert followed slowly like Alisha had.

"Shall we?" Alisha placed a hand on the door knob and gave a slight push.

The door did not budge.

"O-kay, well that's just great."

She took a few paces backwards and rammed the door with her shoulder.

"Hey! That's not the way to open a door." Gilbert said.

"If you could do better, by all means go ahead. It's not locked, the wood of the door swelled from the dampness, then froze when it got cold." She rubbed her shoulder where it had made contact with the door.

He tried the door handle just in case. Then lifted up a foot. Before anyone could say anything, Gilbert kicked the door. It revealed a slight crack in the door frame, Gilbert gave it one more kick before it flew open.

"Or you could do that, thanks," She flashed him a smile, before walking inside.

Once through the door, Alisha could see that the house was in total disarray, the furniture was overturned, one chair in particular was completely shattered. There were holes in the walls that lead to the rooms beyond. The stair set leading up were virtually non-existent.

"I guess I'll take up stairs, Reiyo and Gilbert, you two can search down here. I'll be back shortly."

Keeping one hand on her bag and the other against the wall, she was able to reach the top of the landing. Looking around her she saw a hallway leading to several rooms. Alisha reached into her bag, and withdrew a small handgun. She cocked it, and slowly went down the hallway.

The first room was on her right. The door was left open, and Alisha peered in the room. After deciding that the room was empty, she walked inside. The room only had a single bed in the room, and a table next to it.

Moving on to the next several rooms, they were virtually like the first one. When she reached the room on the end, she was surprised to find that there was what appeared to be an attic hatch in the middle of the ceiling.

"Hey...!" Alisha thought she should call the others, she had a bad feeling that crept up her spine.

"Yeah?" Reiyo called back, he had come to the foot of the stairs after hearing her call. "Did you find anything?"

"Uh, no it's nothing," Alisha replied. "I'll be down in a second."

_'How am I going to get inside though?'_ She thought._ 'Maybe...' _

She reached up, placing pressure on the wood, and managed to shift it to the side. Immediately a set of metal stairs fell down making a racket. Alisha stood still for several seconds listening. After she heard no noise from above nor below, she began to ascend the metal rungs.

Standing in the small space, it took several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She took a couple tentative steps over to a stack of boxes. The horrible feeling she had earlier, returned full force. She was unsure of what it was, but she had the feeling that someone was standing in the corner of the room, watching her.

It was very dusty, and every foot step would bring a puff of dust. There was a slight tickle in her throat, involuntarily she gave a slight cough. Immediately she heard something from the direction of the boxes. All of a sudden she felt something brush against her face. It was cold, and sent shivers through her whole body.

"Ah!" Alisha let out a short shriek, she pulled out her gun and fired one shot in front of her.

From somewhere behind, a couple of bats were disturbed from their slumber, and flew through the hole that was made in the roof. A little sunlight shone through the hole, but the light did not help lift the icy chill that was left on her face. In the dim light, she could make out a dark figure in front of her. She took aim once more, and stood ready to shoot. With one finger on the trigger, she heard something that made her blood freeze.

_"You don't want to do that, believe me." _

She heard the whisper, but was frozen in panic. Unable to move she stood still, not even daring to breathe.

"Alisha?!" A shout came from the floor below.

She turned around only for a split second, then turned to face the shadow once more. But when she looked, it was gone. Once she realized that it's presence was gone she melted to the ground, her knees no longer supporting her. The gun dropped from her hands to clatter against the floor. She held her face in her hands and attempted to calm her chattering teeth.

She heard a rush of footsteps then felt warm arms wrapping around her. Alisha realized immediately that Reiyo was hugging her tightly.

"Alisha? Alisha! Get a hold on yourself!" Reiyo was lightly shaking her shoulders.

She lifted her face from her hands.

"Reiyo? T-there was something in here, with me." She could not stop her teeth from chattering.

Reiyo turned his head, his whole body tense. Then he relaxed after realizing that there was no one there.

"I know what you're going to say, but someone was there. They spoke to me."

"What did it say?"

For the first time Alisha realized that Gilbert was also up there with her.

"It said..." Alisha cut off, then shook her head. "I just want to leave," Alisha was already attempting to get past them, and to the steps. "Now."

She stumbled down the metal steps and all the way back down stairs, and outside the house. She stood facing the building as the two guys hastily followed her._  
><em>

"Alisha, what happened back there?" Gilbert asked. "Why did you even go up there in the first place?"

She took several deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Let's just keep going," She turned to leave.

"But if it was a Chain, then we should kill it!"

"It wasn't a Chain!" Alisha virtually shouted, the calmed a bit. "I know it was not a Chain, it was a familiar feeling. Though I can't seem to remember what it was."

"If you're sure it wasn't a Chain, then what happened, exactly?" Reiyo calmly asked.

"I was looking into each of the rooms, then I found the attic. I pushed on the plank of wood that was blocking it, then climbed the stairs. I had been having a bad feeling since I walked up the stairs to the second story, and it increased the longer I was inside that room. There was someone in there with me. I felt a rush of air, then something touched my face..."

"It touched you?!" Gilbert was astounded. "So you really did see it?"

Alisha could tell that Gilbert had been trying to brush it off as nothing, but now he was thinking deeply.

"I did," Alisha said. "I've encountered it before too, I just can't think of who it could be. Oh yeah it whispered, _"You don't want to do that."_ when I pointed my gun at it."

"Let's finish up quickly, okay?" Reiyo suggested, the sun had already begun to dip below the tops of the trees.

Alisha nodded slightly.

"Um, yeah, we don't have too much to go through anyways, it's a small town. It extends only a little ways back this way, then we can head back."

* * *

><p>I had trouble writing the attic scene, I hope it wasn't lacking in description too much.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Author Notes First of all I would like to say Merry Christmas! Thank you very much for reviewing, esmeralda kitty cat.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure what we searched good enough?" Reiyo asked boldly.<p>

They had just finished searching through the last house of the town. Though 'searching' is embellishing; after the scare Alisha had gotten in the house with the attic, she spent the rest of the time clinging to either Reiyo's or Gilbert's arm. She had directed them to search the occasional house, just quickly, in then out again. Alisha had also demanded that they all stayed together.

Now Reiyo had voiced the question that was in everybody's minds, he just had the courage to contradict Alisha. She stood rigid for a moment, then turned to face him with a visibly forced smile.

"What do you mean _Rei_?" Alisha replied. "Of course we searched good enough."

She turned back around to show that the conversation was over. Reiyo didn't take the hint.

"Well if your sure, but I think that you just don't want to stay in the houses too long." He walked up to Alisha and slung an arm around her shoulders.

Alisha turned her head to face Reiyo, who was hanging on her shoulder, his face right next to hers. She didn't say anything, just looked at him. Her eyes revealing a mixture of guilt, and sadness.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know." Reiyo flattened his ears against his head apologetically."I didn't realize that you were so shaken up about what happened earlier, sorry."

Alisha started shaking her head even before he stopped speaking.

"It's not that, really, sure I was surprised. But I guess it is a mixture of everything, I'm sorry I can't explain it too well right now."

"That's okay, just as long as you know that I was just teasing you a bit."

Alisha shrugged off his arm, and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah," Alisha said. "I know that, thank you."

Alisha seemed to shake off some of the bad feelings and trudged ahead. Reiyo fell back to walk beside Gilbert.

_'I can't believe I am feeling like this,_' Alisha thought. '_I don't know even know what is going on. I've never felt like this before."_

They walked that way for a while, Alisha was lost in her thoughts, her shoulders slumped. Reiyo and Gilbert stayed behind her, talking to each other. Alisha didn't even bother to try to join the conversation. She was walking along the path that she walked so many times before. She could almost believe she was back in that time, as if nothing had changed. As though if she kept walking, she could just keep walking farther into the past. But then something caught her attention, a scent that hung in the air; the smell of smoke. When she looked up, ahead of her she could make out a column of smoke rising to the sky.

"Hey look!" Alisha pointed ahead, where the smoke was clearly visible. "Someone has a fire going."

Alisha was genuinely surprised, which drove away the other feelings that were plaguing her mind, at least for the moment. She took off running by herself to where the smell of smoke was growing stronger. As she drew closer, she realized that it was Break who had started the fire; and he had a metal stand hanging a teapot over the fire.

"Leave it to you to make tea even here." Alisha said as she came up.

Break looked up from the tea pot that he had hanging over the fire and smiled at her.

"But of course." Break replied. "Would you like some?" He smiled at Alisha, then studied her more closely. "Hey, are you alright? You look kind of, I don't know, odd?"

Alisha had stood there smiling, but at every noise she would slightly jump, then look around.

"I'm fine," Alisha flashed him another smile, then looked down slightly and muttered. "Just great..."

She heard Gilbert and Reiyo coming back behind her, and she turned to leave. Just before she could take a step, Break reached out and grabbed her wrist. His hand felt warm against her cold skin. He held her there for several seconds before heaving himself to his feet with a sigh.

"Just so you know, I can feel your pulse. Your heart is beating wildly, do you care to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I just ran here is all," Alisha attempted to shake off his hand to no avail.

"I know that it's not nothing," Gilbert and Reiyo were coming closer. "But I also know that you don't want to talk about it now. If you want to talk about it, though, I'm here for you."

Break dropped her arm, and it fell to her side. Just then Gilbert and Reiyo came up, chattering to each other.

"Oh, tea?" Reiyo guessed.

"You are correct!" Break replied, happily. "Would you like a cup?"

"What kind is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Earl Grey."

"Sure." Both Gilbert and Reiyo responded.

Break picked up a cup that was beside him, and taking the tea kettle, poured a cup of tea.

When Alisha saw the cup her breath caught in her throat.

"Those cups..." She trailed off.

"Ah, yes," Break realized that she was looking at the rest of the cups he had gotten too. "I got them from the cupboard in the kitchen. You don't mind do you?"

"No," Alisha gave a slight smile. "It's good that they are getting some use out of them."

She gradually became aware of the others looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gilbert mumbled, he took a sip of the tea that Break had just handed him.

Ignoring them for the moment, Alisha looked around for the others. When she didn't see any of them she began to wonder if they could be in the house.

"Break- san, where is everyone else?" Alisha directed her question toward the only person who was here. "I thought you guys were going to look through the woods."

"That we did, but as we passed the river, Milady noticed that Alice and Oz were by the river. It appeared as though Alice was trying to catch a fish, Milady stayed with them, and told me to go ahead." Break explained. "I finished a while ago, so I decided to make some tea for when they come back." He looked at the darkening sky before resuming. "I figure that they will be back soon since the sun is setting."

"So what you are saying, is that Alice-san and Oz-san left the house when I told them to watch it, right?"

"Did you just miss everything else he said?" Reiyo asked.

"Ha ha, of course not," Alisha rolled her eyes at Reiyo. "I just intend to find them and, talk a bit to them."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert was saying. "The sun is going to set soon."

"All the more reason to find them and bring them back right?" Alisha reasoned.

He just shrugged.

"Going alone?" Break asked, he was looking at her intently.

"Yes, I am. And before you say anything," Alisha reached into her bag where she had her gun, pulling it out she showed it to Break. "I think I'll be good."

Break shot a look at Gilbert.

"That's not yours is it?"

"No mine is right here," He placed his hand on his pocket.

"It's mine," Alisha put her gun back in her bag. "Good bye, I'll see you guys later."

Gilbert waved, and Alisha ruffled Reiyo's hair as she passed, going in the direction of the river.

_'I should be able to find them if I make it to the river, it is very easy to see up and_ _downstream._' Alisha thought as she walked thought the trees.

She had not gotten too far before she heard a noise coming from ahead of her. She pulled her bag with in hands reach, but dropped her guard when she heard voices she recognized. Just then Sharon came into view, followed by Alice and Oz.

"Alisha-chan!" Sharon beamed. "Did you come to get us."

"Yes I did, and I have to say," Alisha turned to Alice, ready to tell her that she should have stayed to protect the house. But Alisha noticed that Alice was holding something; a fish.

"Alisha, look! A fish!" Alice held out the shiny little beast proudly to Alisha. "I caught it myself."

"It's beautiful," Alisha replied.

"Yes, but we should get back now, right?" Oz reasoned.

"That is true," Sharon decided. "Okay, we'll head back now. Alisha will you come back with us?"

"That's okay, I'm going to go ahead for a bit, then head back." Alisha was already looking at the trees past the group of them.

Sharon noticed this and laughed.

"Alisha- chan, you're so easy to read sometimes," Alisha opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and just blushed. "Okay, go and see the river, but come back before the sun sets. You have maybe 20 minutes."

"Thank you!" Alisha waved at them, then she raced off, leaving them to head back home.

Soon enough she began to hear the sounds of the river coming from the direction she was headed. She picked up her speed until she was standing on the shore, overlooking the river as it surged past.

She walked even closer to the water, until she could feel the temperature change in the air as the icy river chilled the air around it. Alisha sat down right there on the bank and faced the river, hugging her knees until the stars began to appear in the night sky. She laid down, the sand cold against her back, and she gazed at the stars winking above. She felt her eyes beginning to close, but she still heard the creak of the branches in the forest, and she still grabbed her bag pulling it closer to her. She waited hearing the rustling come ever closer, she could also hear the blood pounding in her ears. She took a deep breath, and readied herself to meet what ever may come out of those woods. Though she was not prepared to suddenly see a head loom over her, blotting out the stars.

Alisha lifted her head quickly, and knocked her forehead against whatever was previously looking over her. She was vaguely aware of the thing falling backwards, but by that time she already had her gun out, and aimed at the black figure. The stars were shining, but they were not enough light to illuminate the features of the figure. Just then the moon began to grace the tops of the trees, and suddenly the bank was washed in a pale silver light, that was growing stronger by the minute.

As the light grew stronger she began to notice that she knew the figure, which was incidentally laughing.

"What are _you_ laughing at?!" Alisha practically screamed. "Do you know how frightened I was just now?"

Alisha's knees began to buckle and soon she was kneeling in the sand, she dropped her head down in the cool sand to cool her head. She crossed her arms around herself, as the person scooted closer. She felt a knock on her head but she still did not lift her head.

"Now now," A voice used to laughter said. "I just came to look for you when Alice, Oz and Milady came back alone. Milady told us that she gave you before the sun set to come back. We waited a while, then Reiyo was about to come and look for you, when he mentioned something that caught my interest. He said something about 'what happened earlier spooked her, so who knows what she is up to.' Or something along those lines, so I decided to come instead."

Alisha tilted her head slightly until she could look into the eyes of her tormentor.

"What a glare," Break exclaimed.

"Break," Alisha omitted the honorific in her anger. "Even if you explain it, that doesn't make it any better! After the scare I had earlier, you're lucky I didn't shot!"

Alisha had dropped the gun when she fell and it now laid next to her. Break reached over and picked it up in his hands, the first thing he did was turn the safety off.

"I'm glad that you didn't, I would have been forced to take you down." He smiled, still looking at the gun. "I must say though, you have some great reflexes."

He took a moment to rub his head where a red mark was just beginning to show through his hair. Alisha's own hair had fallen over her face, and she had made no movement to fix it. Instead Break took it upon his self to smooth the hair out of her face. Her face was flushed so her mark shown more brightly on her forehead. He rubbed the mark slightly with his thumb, Alisha just barely flinched.

"It hurts?"

Alisha didn't even respond to him, she just shook her head in trying to fix her hair, but Break did not remove his hand from her head.

"Mine hurts too, just so you know."

He placed his free hand against his own forehead so that, for a moment, he was touching where their heads had collided before.

"I never said it hurt," Alisha mumbled, just barely audible. "It was my idea to do it in the first place."

"Ah, incapacitate the opponent. Good plan."

Alisha took her hand from her side and used it to brush away Break's hand from her head.

"Have you calmed down a bit?"

She nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"No." Alisha did not even pause.

"Is that so?" Alisha nodded. "Even after I came all this way, and got whacked in the forehead and had a gun pointed at me, I still can't hear about it?"

"Just drop it, okay?" Alisha eyes flashed in the moonlight, showing that she did not want to talk about this right now.

Still on her knees, she walked a little ways away. Sitting down normally she laid back down like she was before.

"Let me rest here for a bit." Alisha closed her eyes, and in an instant she was asleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she realized was how warm it was. The second thing she noticed was that the moon was on the complete other side of the river now, past the highest point. The third thing was that there was someone sitting beside her with their hand on her head again.

She shifted her eyes to see that Break had moved beside her since she had fallen asleep, and was looking out across the river. He too looked like he was on the verge of sleep, or asleep already. As Alisha started to lift her body to sit up, the hand was quickly removed, as though he hadn't noticed that his hand was on her head.

"Good morning," Break looked up at the stars in the sky. "I'm assuming that it is morning now because the moon has past it's highest point so it is either midnight or past midnight."

Alisha sat up all the way, then she looked down and saw the reason why she was so warm. Break had removed his coat and placed it over her as she slept. She rubbed her eyes, then turned to look at him.

She couldn't tell if he was cold or not just by looking. She lifted a hand placing it against his left arm; it was freezing. Even though he had a long-sleeved shirt on, it was made with thin fabric.

"Break!" Alisha gathered up his jacket, prepared to give it back to him. "You're freezing!"

"Technically if I was freezing I would have icicles hanging off me, do you see icicles?"

Teeth chattering. It's what Break was trying to cover up, and what Alisha honed on in.

She picked up his coat handing it to him, but he just brushed it away.

"I'm fine, r-really."

On that last word, Alisha wrapped her arms around him.

"God, you are ice cold. You are such an idiot, what would I have done if I had to drag your dea-" She paused, then resumed. "Frozen body back to my house?"

She took his coat, and despite his protests, managed to get him to put it on.

"It's very cozy, thanks for keeping it warm for me."

"Now is not the time for jokes! We have to get you back and by the fire."

By now Alisha's efforts had succeeded in bringing some warmth into Break, so now he could speak.

"The fire has probably died by now, and everyone is most likely inside sleeping."

"Would they really just leave you?" Alisha asked.

"You mean _you_, right?" He put stress on the word. "I came out here looking for you, I guess they figured that we'd be fine."

"Why would they not at least come and see what was taking so long, I mean-"

"Alisha," Break cut her off and took hold of her arms, so that they were no longer hugging him.

"What are you...? You're going to get cold again!"

She started to struggle a bit.

"Alisha," She stopped and looked at him. "They are not coming, because I told them not to wait up, and Milady agreed."

"But... why?" Alisha was dumbfounded.

"I need you to tell me what happened today. What was in that attic with you?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Notes- Esmeralda kitty cat, I did not plan the last chapter, nor this one for that matter, at all. I was at my laptop at 11 o clock thinking that I really need to update, and that ended up being the result. It just kinda happened , ha ha ha.

* * *

><p>Alisha stared at Break for a couple of seconds. He eventually released her arms, and she just let them drop.<p>

"Why are you so adamant about hearing more?" Alisha asked, slightly guarded. "Why did you come all the way here after me, and sit waiting for me to sleep a bit. Even giving me your coat, to now be so serious about this? I honestly do not get you."

"What is there to get," He gave a short hollow laugh, not waiting for her to respond he went on. "Just answer some questions for me, will you do that?"

Alisha sat beside him, tilted so that she was almost facing him. Since he started talking she had a slightly guarded expression on her face.

"If I do can we go back?" He nodded. "Because I still am not completely sure if you are telling the truth that you are really fine."

Break smiled and shook his head, "That is why you are going to do it?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Okay, so I'll start now. What happened when you were inside that house?"

Alisha took a deep breath.

_'No going back now.' _She thought.

"We had split up, and I took the up stairs. All the rooms were uneventful, but when I reached the attic I had the feeling that I was being watched. There were some boxes on one side and from that direction is where I felt it was coming from. There was a bat in there, but that is not the rush of wind I felt, because the bat was gone before that."

"Rush of wind?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it was like someone moved very quickly to get in front of me before I could react. The odd thing was that the voice sounded similar, like I had heard it before."

"What did it sound like?"

"Pretty deep, sort of like Gilbert's," Break flinched.

"Like Gilbert's voice?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"I don't know of any other way of explaining it."

"What did it say?"

"Oh, right. After I aimed my gun at it, ready to shoot. I heard _'you don't want to do that.' _But before I could react, someone called my name from downstairs. Then the presence was gone.

"Did you sense anything?"

"Yes, I did, I sensed a cold presence. Like one that wished ill will or something."

After Alisha had finished there were no more prompting questions. Break just sat there, watching the moon which was visible through the tree branches. The silence extended for several long moments, until finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you go back?"

"What?" Alisha was not prepared for this question.

"Would you go back?" He repeated.

"When?" She answered with another question again.

"Tonight," When she stared blankly at him he relented a bit. "I guess tomorrow night wouldn't hurt too much, what I want to look for should still be there." He kind of mumbled to himself.

"What you want to look for? And that is?"

"Nothing," He quickly shot down the probing question. "So tomorrow? Good. Another thing I want to ask is why you did not seem, bothered or agitated talking about the house. What I want to know is why you did seem like that."

Alisha froze, the thoughts of before came back full force. She covered her face in her hands whispering 'no, _no_'.

"That bad huh? Thank you for telling me about what happened, I didn't mean to push you into what you do not want to talk about. Okay?"

Instead of replying, Alisha lowered the space between them and fell into his chest. She was shaking, her face still covered. She was still mumbling, but Break could now make out what she was saying.

"No, I can't feel like that... Why do I feel that feeling of guilt...?"

Break sat there listening, though all he could piece together was that she was feeling bad about something, something that had been triggered by her coming here. He placed his hands on her shoulders, as if to say that he was there.

Alisha sat there shaking for several moments before she realized that she was doing. She jolted backwards, removed her hands from her face and apologized profusely. Her eyes were rimmed red, and her face was flushed.

"Before you say anything," She took a shuttering breath. "Can you just listen? I had been looking forward to coming back here for a while. I was so grateful that you all had been so kind to me, but I knew I had to go back eventually. When we finally came here, I was initially happy. Then it became frayed as I saw the state of the town. I can lie to myself and say that it is like this because I went away, but that's not the truth."

Alisha paused, her eyes were welding up, which she adamantly brushed away. Break sat there not moving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"The truth is that I had gotten used to being with all of you, being able to wake up and see humans was really nice. I don't know what I thought would change if I came back here, it's the same as when I left. I can't believe that I was living this way for months. Being somewhere so inhospitable that it was deemed that no one should some here. But I was here, the only one left. Living in my memories. Coming back I feel so guilty that I left in the first place, and even more so that I came to like a place so much better than my own, a place that I know that I have no right being in."

"Who says," Alisha looked up at Break. "That you have no right being with us? You should not feel guilty just because you have seen how it is to live normally."

"But that's just it! I could have lived normally here!"

"You call this normal?" Alisha quieted down. "You are only looking on the bad side of this. Like how you should feel guilty for leaving and finding somewhere so much better, a place where you got used to how normal was, that it hurts to come back. It shouldn't hurt, this is a part of moving on, and I know that you can do it. Thank you so much for telling me what was on your mind, I will take it to heart; but now we need to head back. Forget about the other house, I hadn't realized how much pain you were in, and for that I am sorry."

He stood up, then offered his hand, which Alisha took. He helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

She walked ahead slowly, brushing at her eyes occasionally.

"I'm so tired all of a sudden."

"That's okay," He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her as they walked to her house.

As they were walking, they were silent the entire way. Each of them lost in their thoughts that it was a surprise when they arrived.

They slowly creaked the door open to see Sharon asleep on the couch, Reiyo was asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. There were two more sleeping bags next to him. Break guided Alisha to one of them, and as soon as she was settled he could already tell that she was fast asleep. He moved other sleeping bag a bit farther away, and went to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Notes I am so very sorry for taking so long in updating!, but here is a nice chapter that connects some of the loose ends! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Esmeralda kitty cat- Thank you as always for reviewing! I believe that I am leaning more towards BreakxOC, his character seems to fit in with the flow of things, but that could change!

Morganclaire1- Thank you! I do believe that he will turn up somewhere. :D

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Voices, voices whispering too quietly to be understood swept past Alisha on an incessant buffeting breeze. She was dreaming, yes, and that she knew. She glanced around her and realized that she was dreaming of a time that had come and passed. Memories of the night of the attack came rushing back with a vengeance. The never-ending voices danced through the bare tree branches, breaking the heavy silence caused by the fog. If she strained she could barely make out once voice that made her hair stand on end. It was the voice of her father.<p>

Alisha forced her legs to move to where the sounds could be heard, though something was not right. When she had followed after her father all those months ago, she never heard her father's voice. As she continued running the voices began to get louder, and she could hear tidbits of information on the breeze.

"... gone all wrong..."

"... not...as planned..."

Alisha froze. She had come to a clearing up ahead and the fog parted. She stifled a sob that had slipped through her fingertips when she caught a glimpse of her father. He looked exactly as she had seen him last, his brown beard still needed a trim. The tan shirt that he always wore was clearly visible, and the silver of the cuff buttons sparkled brightly as he animatedly moved his arms toward the last person Alisha would have thought would have been in her memories.

Suddenly Alisha knew the voice that had spoken to her in the attic of the abandoned house. The thought of it made her pulse race and her breath to quicken. The man standing before her talking to her father was none other than Vincent Nightray. The realization shocked her, and her knees began to buckle.

Dropping her hand from her mouth, she closed her eyes and tried to take a slow shaking, breath. She was torn between wanting to get out of there, and wanting to know more. She had replayed the time when she chased after her father, but she never caught up with him. Or had she?

With her eyes closed, she was grasping at straws in her memory. Trying to remember what she had forgotten about that night. At that moment a sharp intake of breath escaped her lips. She shot her eyes open and saw their heads turn straight towards her. Her father's mouth dropped open as he stared at his daughter in shock. The reaction of the other person was completely different. He broke into a smile, the grin suspended upon his face was that of a fallacy. In his eyes, told the truth, the cold glint of someone who realized that their secret was no longer a secret; and that look in his eyes portrayed that of someone who would do anything to keep that secret, a secret.

She attempted to take a step back, but her foot seemed frozen to the spot. It was only when Vincent took a step towards her did her foot finally move. She broke her eyes away from the advancing man ahead of her to look down in shock. She had taken a step backwards, but a thin transparent image of her leg stood where her leg just was. She timidly moved the other foot a step backwards and a transparent mirage of her stood in front of the ever advancing Vincent. Alisha took several sidesteps to the right, and was able to watch her memories like a movie as they played in front her.

Alisha watched Vincent approach the vestige of herself. The vestige was shaking as much as Alisha herself was, and both involuntarily flinched as Vincent touched the vestige's shoulder.

"Now, what might a pretty little lady like yourself be doing here, in the forest at night?" Vincent asked in a deep voice that seemed to drip with honey.

The transparent image opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, gazing at her with eyes that seemed to be watching every breath that his prey made.

"I-" She broke off when her voice came out in a squeak; taking a deep breath she resumed. "I heard Father leave the house, and I... I followed him."

"Well, I can clearly see as much." He said sarcastically. "I meant why were you planning on following him, were you spying?"

He swept on, not pausing as she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you know what I do to spies?"

"Vincent," For the first time Alisha's father spoke up. "She was not spying," Now he redirected his speech towards his daughter."Honey, you need to go home and go to sleep. Vincent, she is a good girl, she won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell a soul!" The vestige promised.

"I can't take that chance."

Vincent closed the space between them in a matter of seconds, placing one of his hands on her head. He closed his eyes, and applied slight pressure to her temples.

By now Alisha could not stand around watching anymore. She reached out to her vestige and the memory Vincent. Before she reached them, she realized that they were suddenly getting taller as the ground opened up below her. She was falling into darkness, she let out a startled scream that was swallowed into nothingness.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ages, she woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and looked around alarmed. Everybody was gone. She scrambled to her feet, and after a moment's panic she realized that she could hear voices coming from outside. Frankly, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the steps by the front door. She has just regained slight composure when the door was swung open and the anxious face of Reiyo stood in the doorway.<p>

"Are you okay? I had an overwhelming feeling of panic, and I could sense a murderous intent." Reiyo had come up to Alisha and was holding her shoulders tightly, as if he was afraid that if he let go, whatever was causing this feeling would harm his contractor.

She offered a weak smile in return, but said nothing. The cogs were turning in her mind, and she needed to speak to Break as soon as possible.

Reiyo noticed Alisha looking past him, and released her shoulders.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

Reiyo's willingness to help even though he was uncertain of the circumstances warmed Alisha's heart, though once she remembered what she needed to do, she steeled herself and began to walk towards the open door.

The first thing she noticed was a thick billow of smoke that blew into her face. After waving her hand in front of her face she was able to see that there was a bonfire in her front yard. The smell of cooking fish wafted toward Alisha, and her stomach growled accordingly. The person she was looking for turned away from the fire to face her, Alice, Oz, Gilbert, and Sharon were nowhere to be found.

Break was sauntering towards her, a silly grin on his face.

"Sleep well? I'd assume so, as to the fact that you slept in past breakfast." He chided.

"Actually, no I did not sleep well, but thanks for asking." Alisha retorted dryly. "I had a dream last night..." She began.

Break smirked, then cut her off. "I did as well my dear, do you believe we dreamt about the same thing?"

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, though Alisha was unyielding. Reiyo let out a growl behind her.

"I highly doubt it." She replied flatly. "Actually, I believe I remembered more about what happened long ago to the people who used to live here. As well as more to the encounter I had in the attic just a few days ago. But since you seem to only want to tease me, perhaps I may just keep this information to myself, hm?" She spoke coyly to him.

Half way into her speech, Break's smile was wiped off his face and he took his arms from around her, looking into her eyes to see if she was joking.

"Excuse me?"

"No," She responded, she backed up away from him, heading more towards the fire. Reaching down she swiped one of the fish that were kabobed on sticks roasting in the fire. She blew on it for several seconds before taking a sizable bite.

"Delicious, Reiyo do you want some?" Heading to Reiyo, she passed ahead of Break, who watched her through narrowed eyes.

Quick as a snake, Break reached out and snagged one of Alisha's arms as she tried to pass. She jerked to a halt, and the fish kabob slipped out of her hand to land on the ground. She made a motion to move, but the grip on her arm tightened ever so slightly. It was a firm grip, but surprisingly it did not hurt. Instead of letting Alisha reach down to pick up what she had dropped, he bent down, never releasing his grip, to pick up the fish. Looking straight at her face, he blew off the slight speaks of dirt, and took a bite of the fish almost on top of where Alisha had previously bitten.

"Delicious," He mimicked.

Alisha was expecting him to smile or smirk or something, but his face remained grim. She contemplated speaking, but she realized that Break knew exactly what she was hinting at.

Just as Break took a steadying breath, Sharon and the others returned. Break seemed to give himself a shake, and plastered the ever-present smile upon his face as he left Alisha and went to greet the returning party.

Alisha watched as Break walked over to Sharon, Gilbert, Oz and Alice. She realized with a jolt that her words had deeply affected Break, although his outward demeanor seemed no different than usual. What shocked her the most, was when she thought about all the other times she had seen him smiling in tough situations. She wondered how much she had actually underestimated this man.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope I was clear enough describing how Alisha was dreaming about the memories that she had forgotten. Please comment on anything I could have done better! Please look forward to the next chapter, which I will promptly begin writing as soon as I submit this chapter!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Authors Note- As always I apologize for the wait. Thank you for the comments!

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Alisha watched as Break went over to talk with Sharon. She stood there seemingly rooted to the spot as she noticed that she hardly knew the real Break at all. She took a half a step forward, and spoke his name softly at first. Only Gilbert turned to acknowledge the fact that she had spoken. She set her teeth and spoke in a louder voice.<p>

"Break-san," She paused as he turned around. "Ano..."

The same smile was plastered on his face, finally she realized that Break was great at hiding his feelings. Mostly, the thing that Alisha noticed was one of his eyebrows would occasionally twitch, showing the true anger that he was feeling. She felt as though she was seeing the true Break.

She began a small laugh, then went over to Break and twinned her arm with his. She told Sharon with a wink that they needed to speak, and if she would please excuse Break for a minute.

Once she had lead Break a safe distance away she realized that her feet were taking her to the abandoned house. She knew that she had to speak her mind before they reached the destination.

"I think I may understand you a little bit more," she looked up at him, and at his puzzled expression and laughed. "Well, enough of that. I'm now feeling as though I should be kind enough to elaborate more to my dream." She paused as Break narrowed his eyes.

He took a breath before speaking.

"Let me guess, you began to remember things that should have been forgotten?"

Alisha tried to hide her shock, but she was unable to, it was written clear upon her face.

Break seemed to weigh the topic in his mind before speaking.

"It was suppose to be a secret."

"That's what Victor-san said in the dream."

"I bet he did," Break scoffed. "What else did he say?"

"Not much to tell the truth, though I am assuming that you already know more than I do about the situation."

"Not really, I just know what HQ-"

Break noticed his mistake and he broke off as Alisha stopped walking and gawked at him.

"What did you just say?"

Break had taken a couple of steps before realizing that Alisha had stopped so there was now a slight distance between them. Though at that moment Alisha began to realize how much larger the distance really was.

"You know, I really do not understand you. You smile, even in tough times, you blow off important problems like they are nothing. It is as though nothing can faze you."

By now Alisha was getting quite worked up. Break noticed that as well and his expression softened, it was as though he had resigned himself to what he had to do.

"Alisha," He spoke her name softly, and she had to force herself not to flinch away from the raw emotion that was held in that one word. "I am about to tell you something that you may not want to hear. If at any moment you feel that you have heard enough, I will stop."

Break had closed the distance between them, and he held out an arm to touch her, but she flinched away.

"Wow, you seem to hate me already, and I haven't even told you anything yet."

She could tell that this was truly killing him, this is the real Break she realized.

She took the last step that separated them, and leaned against his chest.

"I know that what you are going to tell me is going to be something that will hurt, but the couple of months after the attack I was living by myself. Then I met all of you, and I realized how lonely being by myself was. I tried to remain positive, but I never understood what had even happened."She had tears streaming down her face, but she was too close to Break for him to see that. "And now you are offering to tell me just that, but why am hesitating so much?"

He could hear the anguish in her voice, and saw how her small shoulders shook as she tried to hide her tears from him. He reached out his hands to her, then remembered how she had flinched before. He retracted his arms slightly before he gave up and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled her head next to his, her wet, tear streaked face brushed against his.

"I will not let anything bad like that happen to you ever again. Though the truth may hurt, you are strong and I know that you can pull through."

He lead her to a random porch where he sat her down, and sat down next to her.

"Where would you like for me to start?

"The beginning,"

"It began when the higher-ups attempted to have chains that will obey without a contract," He paused at her sharp intake of breath, but she didn't say stop so he continued. "It was more of a covert operation, really, some who knew about it were opposed to the notion, but what could they do? In the end the higher-ups had to choose a test location for the experiments." He could tell that she was hanging on every word of his, but he felt her stiffen at the implication. "And that location was the woods just beyond your town. I was part of the group that was ordered to hide the failed site several months ago, therefore I have made sure that no one ever strayed close to it."

Realizing that Alisha had grown still, and was hardly breathing he paused for a moment to glance to his right to look at her face. She had stopped looking at him, and was staring at the house across the street.

"So, you were the reason that no one came to help me?" She managed in a small voice.

Her tears had dried, now she just seemed broken inside.

"Would you like me to continue?" She nodded so he did. "Don't get me wrong, I was just one part in a whole, a man following orders. Not many of us approved of what was happening. One scientist in particular raised his voice the loudest. He was one of the only people working on the project that actually lived in the town."

At this new bit of news, Alisha's head shot towards Break.

"Who...?" Alisha said breathless.

"That man, the scientist who lived here, was your Father."

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, duuun! Please look forward to the next chapter!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Notes- It has been quite a while since I have uploaded, and for that I apologize.

-_ Lacie_

* * *

><p>And then there was black.<p>

The first thing that Alisha noticed was the blackness seeming to press into her as soon as she blinked her eyes open. She could still hear Break's startling revolution drilling it's way into her head.

_"That man, the scientist who lived here, was _your_ Father." _The voice seemed to echo through the piercing darkness.

She could not believe her ears. How could her Father, the man she loved with all of her heart since the very day she was born, have been a part of all of this destruction?

_'And how did I not know_,' Alisha thinks. "Or maybe...?"

A sensation began to prickle at the sides of her eyes, _light_. There was a steadily growing stream of light coming from behind her. She turned around, and was engulfed inside the light.

* * *

><p>Removing her right arm which was shielding the brightness of the sun from her eyes, Alisha suddenly found her self in a startlingly familiar place. The forest outside her village.<p>

Alisha was in the exact spot where she first met Reiyo. Surprised, Alisha looked around, not really knowing what she was looking for, when it finally hit her. She was looking for Reiyo. The forest, which looked almost identical to how it always had.

Before the moment she met Reiyo, before she went on this adventure. She felt a pang that she knew was loneliness. Her memories of being surrounded by smiling faces, seemed to pale in comparison to the lifelike trees that seem to be a little bit smaller than they should be. The people that had begun to wedge their way into her heart, were gone. Not in this forest with her path less trodden, the grass greener than she could remember.

Not fully sure what to do, or even if she is dreaming, or if all of those smiling faces had been the dream, she headed off into the direction of the village.

She had yet to reach the perimeter of the village, before the sound of voices reached her ears. Voices that she had not heard for many months, she began to recognize.

Running as fast as she never thought was physically possible for her, she broke through the trees into a lively village atmosphere. Faces that she had known since birth were now walking through the streets. She continued to run towards the closest person, and stopped just shy of running them over.

With a face bright from exhaustion, and relief, she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it immediately after. The woman she was running towards, was not stopping. She kept walking her normal pace. Not even stopping when she walked straight through Alisha, with out even the slightest glimmer of recognition.

Alisha whirled around, so fast her hair trailed out behind her. Standing in the middle of the street, looking back into the forest she just came from, she finally noticed that the trees looked to be a little bit smaller, the underbrush less dense. The path that she took to pick roots after the attack, was gone.

She felt her eyes moisten at the thought that no one could see her, but she knew that she is seeing a scene from a long time ago.

Determined to find out why she is revisiting her old memories, she gave herself a light shake, and started toward a hauntingly familiar voice. As she neared her home, she saw herself sitting in the grass outside. Though it is not her now, it is the her from 10 years ago. The girl she was.

This Alisha looked to be about 7 years of age. Her hair more blonde than the hair on Alisha's head. The younger her is wearing a light lilac dress that she remembered as her favorite from long ago. She also knew that there is a pair of shorts under that particular dress.

The younger Alisha is answering the familiar voice that lead Alisha here. A small Trey, with a boyish gleam in his eyes, was talking to the memory her. She could not hear every word of their conversation, but she saw her young girl self lean closer, as if bringing her ear closer to his mouth to hear a secret.

-A.N. I am going to use 'the girl' to describe the younger Alisha, I feel as though this will make it easier to understand.-

From her view she could see Trey lean even closer to the girl, and at the last possible second, give the girl a slight peck on the cheek.

The girl touched her cheek lightly, then put her hand down with a scowl. Alisha was close enough to hear what they are saying at this point.

"Trey!" The girl chastised. "I am trying to be serious here!"

"So am I," responded the young Trey, with an expression about as serious that a 8 year old could muster.

"Well act like it." The girl paused slightly, recollecting her thoughts. "I keep telling you that we need to find out where our Fathers have been going every night! And don't pretend like you haven't noticed that they leave, 'cause I know you have."

Trey's expression darkened for a slight second, then it was gone as soon as it came. To the point where Alisha began to wonder if it had been there at all. Though with all Alisha knows now, she was beginning to realize that Trey did know exactly what our Fathers were up to.

But the young her does not even have the barest inkling of thoughts like that.

_'She wants to know more, but does not realize exactly what that entails.' _Alisha thought sadly, then paused. '_Why did I just think that? What can that little mischievous girl be getting into that she might not want to know?_' It seems to Alisha that she once knew the answer, but as soon as she tried grasp that particular trail of thought, it escaped her.

"I will not try and deny it, though if you know so much about me, then you should know what is going on already." Trey's eyes narrowed slightly as he said that.

"Why would I know that?" The girl asked, she tilted her head just a little bit.

"Never-mind," Trey changed the subject. "Yes, I will go with you."

The girl broke out into a grin that for some reason broke Alisha's heart.

"We go tonight!"

The girl threw her fist up in the air in triumph, as a feeling of dread seeped into the pit of Alisha's stomach.

_'If these are my memories, why can I not remember what happens next?'_

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading. Please review as well.<em><br>_


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note- Please read and enjoy!

-Lacie

* * *

><p>Alisha heard the creaking of a door opening just to her left. A voice she never thought she would ever hear again called out to her. She turned her head towards her Father, who was standing in the doorway. Just when she was about to run up to him, a flash of lilac intruded on her reunion. The young her ran up to her Father, who wrapped his arms around the girl with a warm smile. They retreated into the house, closing and locking the door behind them.<p>

_'Oh,'_ Alisha lightly chided herself. _'Of course he was not calling me, well, not the me now, the me then.'_

With a heavy heart Alisha pulled her gaze away from her childhood home, her eyes falling on the face of the young Trey. His usually light filled eyes, were dark with undisguised feeling. What that feeling was, Alisha could not be certain, but as darkness began falling around her, all she was aware of were the eyes of the person she thought she knew best of all. She began to realize that she had never really known what she thought she knew about this person.

* * *

><p>Alisha saw the girl open her eyes with a start once she heard the slight <em>'click' <em>of the front door closing. The girl had been awake even before her Father left, even when her Father came by to kiss her forehead goodnight. Though she did not stir until now.

It was always like this, although her Father thought she was asleep, she never was. She would always be awake in time to hear him go. She would also wake just momentarily when he came home. Though this night was going to be different, Alisha knew. She knew because she remembered getting out of bed, heading out of the house, and following her father. Past the familiar houses, and into an even more familiar house.

Even as Alisha was watching the young her following the same path she remembered so well, into her Father's best friends house. This house also happened to be Trey's childhood home. Even as Alisha continued watching the scene ahead of her, the one thought that was on her mind was, _'what happens next?'_

No matter how hard Alisha probed her mind, she had no memories of what happened after they set foot in that house. Though she wanted to reach out to the young her, and stop her from venturing into that house, with it's candle lit windows shining out into the street, she was conflicted.

'_I _know_ that I am here for a reason, I am here because the only memories I have of this night, are stepping into this house, then waking up the next morning in my bed like nothing had ever happened.' _Alisha thought to herself, following the two young children into the candle lit house.

As soon as she stepped in the house, the front door closed with a creak. She saw a bit of lilac lace turning the corner to her right, down the hallway that she knew was there. It lead to the section that was reserved for the bedrooms of the house. Alisha turned to follow the memory children, determined to find out why she could not remember what was happening, nor why she felt so much dread. It is like her suppressed memories were about to leak over like a flooded river.

She passed Trey's bedroom to the right, with it's dark mahogany door. She continued down the hallway, the candlelight flickering behind her. She passed Troy's parents room, then she headed towards a door that she had never noticed was there until now. Before she reached the door she stopped in her tracks, and her hand found it's way to her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she knew. She knew what was happening even before she heard the puzzled voice that came from the young her. Even though she knew, she still forced those heavy legs of hers, down the rest of the hallway.

What Alisha saw there brought back a flood of memories, ones that had been suppressed. Though not by her doing.

In that room, lying on a large silver table, was a Chain, covered in chains. That was not the only thing in the room though, the majority of the townsfolk that lived in the town, were all gathered around the table, as was Alisha's Father. He stood off to her right, by Trey's father, with a horrified expression on his face.

Trey's father stepped up in front of the cluster of people. Alisha could see his mouth moving as he talked to the girl, though she could hear no words. She _knew_ what was being said, they reverberated in her mind as if he was speaking them right next to her, like what was happening right now to the young her. He was telling her about their plan to attempt to make their own chains. Ones who would listen to their commands.

At that moment, Trey stepped away from her, and towards his father, and transformed into the chain that she had saw just a few days earlier.

Just then, Alisha felt a sting in her arm, looking down she noticed a needle in her arm, it was connected to a syringe filled with clear liquid. The liquid was being slowly injected into her body. She felt her knees grow week, but before she could fall, movement caught her eyes. She looked up to see the young her fall to the ground. Looking back at her arm, she noticed nothing. No blood, not even a single pinprick of a needle stick.

Her Father bent over her, picked her up, and left the meeting just like that.

Alisha stayed even after her Father had left, she already knew what would happen when she woke up. She would not remember a thing. Looking at Trey as he changed back into his human form, Alisha noted something surprising in his eyes.

_'Regret?'_ Alisha thought as darkness swirled around her once more.

* * *

><p>Done! Sorry if it was a bit confusing, it was sort of tough showing the young Alisha vs. the present Alisha. I hope it was not too unbearable.<p> 


End file.
